Shadow Gems
by SilverChaosMageChione
Summary: The Shadow Gems.7 magical gemstones that could summon a force unlike any other.And someone wants to use that dangerous power.It's up to Yugi,with some unlikely help,to put an end to him.Better and longer summary inside
1. The Key

**A/N:** ok, yeah, I know. I said I was done with Fanfiction dot net, but I lied. I just had to post this story up here because it is by far the best story I have ever written. It's funny how I've come so far as a writer in less than a year. Anywho, this is not a very complex story (at least to me it isn't, to others it might be...), but it will most likely be long. Unlike the other stories I have posted on here, I'm not finished it. I'm only on, um, chapter 9 I believe on Anime Spiral, and I'm still in the 'beginning' faze of it all. So yeah. Also, the original summary is too long to put up on FF, so I decided to put the full original summary here, just so you can get an in depth idea. Man, I'm even proud of the summary!! Meh, I'm simple to please. So, here is the original story summary-

The Shadow Gems. Seven magical gemstones used to lock the souls of the Shadow Monsters within their sacred tablets. Each Gem was given to a Gem Keeper, a powerful leader, and hidden away from each other across the world for if all the Gems were to be placed together they would summon a force unlike any other.  
But now, one of the Gem Keepers has been corrupted. He wishes to rejoin the Gems and set free The Chaos. To do so he will need all seven Gem Keepers. Already, the Gem Keeper of Japan, Mokuba Kaiba, is in his hold. And now he journeys to find the others.  
Yugi, Yami, Ishizu, Marik, Joey, Kaiba, Bakura and his yami join forces to stop this deranged Gem Keeper. They must travel to other countries to find the other five Keepers, before He does. It's a race around the world, and against time. If they win the world will carry on, unknowing of what had past. But if they loose, all can be lost to the shadows....

Sounds cool, eh? I'd also like to say the chapters are much longer than how I use to write (with the exception of a few short ones every here and there, this chapter being one), and more descriptive, for an all around better story. So, without further ado, here's the first chapter: The Key.

* * *

The office was silent other than the clicking of keyboard keys. The sun fell in through the window, lighting up the back of the brown haired man. His hard, emotionless blue eyes gazed at the computer screen before him.

Across the room another boy sat, much younger than the first. He lay across one of the white couches. His dark hair fell around him, his eyes shut like he was sleeping. In reality, he was listening to his brother typing.

But then something else reached his ears. He sat up and turned to the office door as if seeing beyond it. He got up as a strange squeaking sounded from the hall. He rushed to the door and pulled it open to see a man in brown uniform pushing a cart with many packages on it. The boy smiled.

"It's here, Seto." He said. He turned to his brother to see he was still intent on the computer. He sighed and gladly went to greet the man.

"Seto Kaiba?" The man asked, looking down at him.

"No, he's in there." He said, gesturing over his shoulder. "But I'll sign for it."

The man nodded and handed him a clipboard and pen. He took both and scribbled on the paper Mokuba Kaiba. He then handed the clipboard back and took the package from the man.

"Thanks." Mokuba told him. The man tipped his hat and pushed his cart along, going to other people in the office building. Mokuba didn't care, he had what he wanted.

He turned and rushed back into the office. He jumped onto the couch and gazed at the thin package wrapped in brown paper he now held. Then, with a greedy grin he ripped the wrapping off. Once it was all gone he sat back and smiled.

In his hands he held a book. An old one at that. The cover was made of a leather. Old writing was at the top of it. Burned into the leather were ancient markings and imbedded in it was many black gems. On the side of it was a metal lock. The lock looked like it was an old, tarnished gold. And shining on the middle of the lock was another very polished black gem.

Mokuba ran his fingers over the gem, then they trailed down a long chain that was wrapped around the book. Attached to the golden chain was a very worn-out key that strangely had no teeth. The only thing that looked new was another black gem imbedded into the gold of the key. Mokuba raised the key to his face.

It was different from the other black gems. Yes, it was the same dark black stone, but this one had ancient Japanese writing carved into it. It also went straight through the key and out the other side. It obviously was some kind of marble before it had been put in the key.

Mokuba slid the key into the lock and turned it, half expecting it to not work for a key with no teeth. But he heard a click and the lock came open. Mokuba smiled and opened up to the worn, yellow pages within it. On the pages were the same ancient text like on the marble. Mokuba sighed as he looked over the page. It seemed he'd have to translate it.

"Look, Seto." Mokuba said, going over to his older brother and pushing the book before him. "It finally came."

Kaiba sighed, a bit annoyed to be interrupted. But he couldn't help but look the book over when he saw how happy his brother was.

"I don't know why you asked me to order it." Kaiba admitted. "What exactly is it suppose to be?"

"A book of old myths." Mokuba told him proudly.

Kaiba sighed. "Ever since Battle City you've been obsessed with mythology. It's just a bunch of fairytales, Mokuba, you're wasting your time looking into them."

"No it's not." Mokuba told him, grabbing the book. "I think it's fascinating. People back then really believed in all this stuff."

"People back then didn't have brains." Kaiba uttered.

He noticed the key dangling from the chain Mokuba was now holding. He took it in his hand and examined it. His eyes fell upon the black marble and he ran his thumb over it.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Mokuba asked as he looked at the black gem as well. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It's obsidian." Kaiba told him, looking at the gem. "It's a semiprecious gemstone. It can be found here in Japan, along with several other places around the world."

"Cool." Mokuba uttered. "But why are there so many all over the book?"

Kaiba shrugged. "Don't ask me. You should go get the writing translated, that would probably explain it."

"Yeah, I'll go do that now!" Mokuba said cheerfully. He slipped the chain and key over his head and grabbed the book, then turned and rushed out the room. "I'll go to the library. I'll be back in an hour or so!" He cried over his shoulder, then vanished around the corner.

Kaiba turned back to the computer screen, half smiling to himself. Mokuba was really getting into this.

He sighed, then reluctantly began to type again, not knowing that in a few moments everything in his world would be turned upside down and most likely changed forever...


	2. Gem of Japan

Mokuba froze. He had been heading down an empty hallway, a short cut he often used when he didn't feel like standing in a crowded elevator. No one was working on this floor because of renovations. Most people would find it a bit frightening, but Mokuba liked the quiet was he walked. It seemed the builders had gone home already.

But now he was a bit scared. Something didn't feel right. He quickly glanced behind him. He didn't see anyone, nor heard them. There was no reason to feel threatened. And yet in his gut he knew he wasn't alone.

He quickened his pace as he rushed to the elevator. He'd prefer to be in a crowded one rather than here by himself at the moment.

As he rushed around the corner to where the elevator was he slightly cursed. The elevator was blocked off. His eyes darted to a door further down the corridor. He sighed with a bit of relief. The stairs. He raced towards them.

Something warmed against his chest. He came to a sudden halt and looked down at the source. His eyes widened.

He grabbed the key around his neck and slowly raised it to his face. As he did there was a slight humming in his ears.

"No way..." He uttered as he stared at it.

The obsidian set in the key was glowing faintly, sending black light across his hand. Mokuba tilted his head as he gaped at the key. _How is this possible?_ He thought.

Then, without warning, a hand enclosed around his shoulder.

* * *

Kaiba typed steadily on his computer. Sudden his hands froze. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. As if on que the door to his office slammed open. One of his security guards was there.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked, getting up.

"We might have a situation." The guard told him.

Kaiba's eyes widened. "What?"

"There's a man on the roof." Kaiba was told.

"A jumper?" Kaiba asked, almost amused. "Let him."

The guard shook his head. "There's more to it. He has a weapon, and a hostage."

"What?" Kaiba asked. He turned back to his computer and typed, accessing the security camera on the roof. Indeed, there was a guy. He was tanned with black hair. Kaiba blinked. This kid was not much older than him, what the hell could he be up to?

Kaiba's eyes moved to the kid the guy was holding onto. His eyes widened.

"Mokuba." Kaiba uttered. He watched as his little brother tried to squirm out of the guy's grasp. The guy tightened his grip, his sturdy arm wrapping around Mokuba's neck and holding the kid to his chest.

One the screen the guy grabbed something from his pocket. A cell phone. He flipped it open and started dialing. Mokuba struggled and the guy jabbed him with something. Kaiba gulped. A gun.

Kaiba and the guard jumped as the phone on Kaiba's desk rang. Kaiba grabbed it and held it to his ear.

'Hello Seto Kaiba.' The voice on the other end had a Spanish accent. Kaiba almost growled.

"What do you want?" He asked, turning back to the screen. He watched as the guy talking on his cell phone smiled.

'Not a lot.' He said. Kaiba could see his lips moving from the camera. 'Just your fastest helicopter.'

"Should we contact the police?" The guard uttered. Kaiba gave a slight nod and the guard turned and left the room.

'Do you not think I could hear that?' The guy asked. 'The police will only draw on unnecessary violence.'

"Why should I care about your safety?" Kaiba asked.

'Not mine.' He told Kaiba. 'But I wouldn't want anything to happen to your dear brother.'

'Don't give him what he wants, Seto!' Kaiba heard Mokuba cry. On the screen Mokuba pulled at the guys arm, trying to get away.

'Quiet you.' The guy told him, giving Mokuba a hard shake.

"Leave him alone." Kaiba barked.

'Give me the helicopter and no harm will come to him.' The other voice advised.

"Fine." Kaiba uttered. He turned and pressed a button on his desk. Then he uttered something into the speaker. The guy on the roof smiled.

'You've made a wise choice.' He cooed.

The minutes felt like hours. Finally, Kaiba could see the wind pick up on the roof as the guy stepped back a bit, pulling Mokuba with him. A black copter appeared on the screen and touched down.

The guy waved his gun and appeared to yell something. The pilot of the helicopter got out and lay down on the ground with his hands over his head.

_He's a demanding son of a bitch._ Kaiba thought bitterly.

As he watched his eyes widened. The guy picked Mokuba up and threw him into the copter. He gave a slight bow to the camera, then got into the front.

"What are you doing?!" Kaiba yelled into the phone.

'I said I wouldn't hurt him.' The guy said, his voice almost unheard above the roar of the helicopter. 'I never said I'd release him.'

"Bastard, let him go!" Kaiba demanded.

'He has something I need.' Was the uttered response.

"What?" Kaiba asked. All that answered him was a steady beeping that told him the other guy had hung up.

Kaiba quickly hung up, then picked the receiver up again and dialed a different number. He glared at the screen as he watched the helicopter slowly rise into the air.

_You can run, but you can't hide._ Kaiba thought. _I'll find you._

* * *

Torches flickered along the stone corridor. Their crackling and the sound of footsteps were the only things that echoed through the silence.

The source of the treading was a tall woman. She slowly made her way down the hall, her white dress lightly dragging on the ground.

A breeze rushed past her. She spun and gazed around behind her with wary blue eyes. She ran a nervous tan hand through her jet-black hair.

Content that nothing was lurking in the shadows behind her she turned to continue her journey down the hall. She cried out and jumped back a bit.

Without notice a man had appeared before her. Now he peered at her with hollow blue eyes. The woman gasped for a few breaths, then glared at the tanned man in the turban before her.

"You could have forewarned me, Shadi." She hissed.

"I don't believe in such things." Shadi told her. "But you did sense my presence. You are beginning to trust your instincts more, Ishizu."

"Yes." Ishizu said flatly. "I have learned I have to depend on myself rather than the Millennium Necklace."

"A wise decision." Shadi uttered. "Now, what have your instincts been telling you most recently?"

Ishizu brought her hand to her face and lightly bit her thumbnail. "Darkness is approaching."

Shadi nodded. "Indeed it is. The largest threat of all. The Shadow Gems." Shadi added when Ishizu gave him a quizzical look.

"No." Ishizu gasped, staring at him in disbelief. "They have resurfaced?" Shadi merely nodded. "But, they are in the safety of their Keepers. They can only bring upon darkness when together."

"One of the Keepers has lost his way." Shadi informed her. "The Keeper of the Mayans. He journeys to reunite the Gems."

"To do so he'll need to locate all the Keepers." Ishizu uttered, more to herself than to Shadi.

"He's already found one." Shadi stated. Ishizu turned back to him.

"Which Gem?" She asked.

"The Gem of Japan." He told her. "He located the Obsidian's Keeper early this morning."

"Then why have you appeared to me?" Ishizu asked. "If the Gem is in Japan, why not manifest there? The Pharaoh and his hikari are located at such."

"Because, the Pharaoh and his hikari do not know of this threat, nor the power behind it." Shadi explained. "The Pharaoh does, but he does not remember."

"So, what am I to do?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Go to Japan." Shadi uttered.

Ishizu gave him a questioning glance. "Why? If the Mayan Keeper has already taken the Gem Keeper of Japan we should not be wasting time on returning there. We have to locate the others, to stop him."

"And you presume you can do this on your own?" Shadi asked. When Ishizu looked away he continued. "You will acquire assistance. Those in Japan are sure to help. Besides, things must be explained why the Japanese Keeper has been taken."

Shadi turned to go. Ishizu looked to him again. A thought occurred to her.

"Shadi," Ishizu began. Shadi stopped and turned to her. "You seem to know who the Japanese Keeper is."

"I do." Shadi told her. "As do you."

"I do?" She asked. Shadi nodded. "Then, who is it?"

Shadi looked her square in the eye. "Mokuba Kaiba." Ishizu's hand went to her mouth to help stifle a gasp. Shadi gave another nod. "That is why you must return to Japan." He turned and began to disappear down the corridor. "When you do go to Japan, you will find Mokuba left something of extreme help." With that he vanished into the shadows.

Ishizu stood, staring at where Shadi had been with disbelief.

_This is horrible._ Ishizu thought as she slowly began to move her feet. _Not only is the Keeper of Japan kidnapped, but he is only a boy who probably doesn't understand what's happening... He must be returned. If he doesn't, who knows what will befall the earth..._


	3. Mysterious Floor TwentySeven

The crowd moved along the street slowly. Cars quickly drove by, stopping every now and then to allow people out from their insides. It seems like a normal day.

_Something tells me it isn't..._ The kid thought. He slowly made his way down the street, hands in the pockets of his blue pants. With each step the golden pendant on the chain around his neck would gently tap against his stomach, a constant reminder of danger to come. He went through the crowd, not really noticing the people accidentally bumping into him and mumbling their "sorry"s as they hurried along. He was too caught up in his own thoughts that wandered through that multicolored spiky head of his.

His magenta eyes stared blankly at the ground before him. The feeling in his gut intensified as he walked. He knew something was going to happen today, but what, he didn't know.

The phone call he had gotten earlier that morning kept playing over in his head. It was the only reason he had left the house so early and was heading to where he was.

"_Yugi, phone." His grandfather had called to him. Yugi had groggily pushed his covers aside and grabbed for the phone on his nightstand._

"_I got it." Yugi called at his door. He picked up the receiver and held it to his ear. "Hello?"_

'_Yugi?' The voice on the other end asked. It belonged to a woman and it sounded a bit anxious._

"_Who is this?" Yugi asked, still half asleep. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand._

'_It's Ishizu Ishtar.' The woman had told him._

_Yugi's eyes widened as he recognized her voice. The sleepiness drained from him. "What is it?"_

'_It's hard to explain.' Ishizu uttered. 'But, I wish to meet with you.'_

"_Ok, where?"_

'_At the Kaiba Corp. Building, twenty-ninth floor.' Ishizu told him. 'Be there in an hour.' Then she hung up._

Yugi sighed, thinking the whole thing over, the Millennium Puzzle tapping against his chest.

_What could Ishizu be so worried about?_ He wondered as he sidestepped a fast walking woman and her baby stroller. He slightly tilted his head to watch her go past, not noticing him.

"Hey, Yugi!" Some called from behind him.

Yugi froze, then slowly turned on his heel, looking through the crowd for a familiar face. When he saw the messy blonde head of his friend running towards him he smiled.

"Hey Joey." Yugi said as his buddy stopped before him. Joey panted a bit, then straightened and smiled.

"Where are you going in such a daze?" Joey asked him, running a hand through his hair. "I've been yelling at you for fifteen minutes now."

Yugi blinked at him. "Really? Oh, sorry Joey. It's just I've been thinking."

"Bout what?" Joey asked, his face flickering with concern.

"Ishizu called me today." Yugi informed him. "She wants to talk with me. I think something might be wrong."

Joey gave a nod of understanding. "I hear ya. How bout I come with you?"

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I got nothing better to do." Joey said with a slight shrug. Yugi grinned.

"Thanks." Yugi told him.

Joey clapped him on the shoulder. "No problem, man."

Yugi turned and led the way. Joey walked with him. They chatted as they went, passing the time. Eventually the conversation dropped and Yugi slowly sunk back into thought. After a few moments of silence, Joey spoke.

"So, where're we going?" He asked, looking down at his zoned out friend.

Yugi blinked, coming back to reality. He froze and turned to Joey. "Huh?"

"Where are we going?" Joey repeated.

"Oh, uh..." He peered around. Then, ever so slowly, his gaze made it's way up the building they stood before. "I guess, here."

Joey spun and stared at the large tower. "Here?" Joey asked, looking back to Yugi. Yugi nodded. "But, this is the Kaiba Corp. Building."

"I know." Yugi told him. He went past Joey and entered through the automatic glass doors. Joey followed.

"But, why are we here of all places?"

"This is where Ishizu told me to meet her. On the twenty-ninth floor."

Joey said no more. He gazed around, a bit of hatred in his eyes. Yugi tried not to chuckle. It seemed just the fact that he could be in the same building as his worst enemy put Joey on edge.

Yugi stopped before the elevator. He pressed a button and heard the 'ding' of his command registering in the machine. The metal doors opened and they stepped inside. Yugi pressed the button labeled '29'. He noticed that was the highest floor. The doors closed behind them and they could feel the elevator start to rise. Joey tapped his foot, annoyed by the elevator music. Yugi smiled in spite of himself.

"At least we get the whole elevator to ourselves." He mumbled. Joey huffed.

The elevator slowly moved on. To Yugi's surprise it never stopped to let others on.

_That's weird..._ He thought.

_What is?_ A voice in Yugi's head asked. In his mind's eye everything around him went dark and the form of an older version of himself appeared from the shadows.

_There's no one getting on the elevator._ Yugi told the spirit that lived in the puzzle around his neck as well as in his mind. _This is a big business building, the elevators should be packed..._

_That is a bit odd._ The yami uttered. _But it really isn't anything to be worrying about._

_But, now that I think about it,_ Yugi said, his finger going to his chin as he thought. _The lobby was pretty empty, too. Maybe something's going on..._

_Perhaps._ Yami told him. _Put I don't feel any reason to be alarmed._

_Yeah..._ Yugi uttered. Yami slipped back into the darkness and everything cleared within his mind's eye. He blinked, realizing he was back in reality.

As they rose past one the floors the electronic numbers above the doors slowly went up. Yugi watched it, counting along. Finally they were at the twenty-seventh floor. For some unknown reason Yugi's heart skipped a beat. He suddenly felt cold all over. Around his neck the eye on the Puzzle glowed faintly.

"Yug?" Joey asked, worry in his voice. He watched as Yugi's eyes widened. His eyes were transfixed on the number above the door.

The elevator lurched, then stopped, the lights going out. The only light was the eerie green glow from the digital numbers above the door. 27.

As Yugi stared at the numbers his ears began to ring. Something powerful echoed on the other side of the door. His heart hammered in his chest. His pupils dilated, almost blocking out the entire iris of his eye.

But as soon as the power had shut off it came back on. The elevator came to life around them, then it slowly began to rise.

"Whoa..." Joey uttered. "That was weird."

Yugi didn't hear him. Already he was at the control panel of the elevator. He pressed the button for 'Emergency Stop'. The elevator stopped again and Yugi pressed the 'Open Doors' button.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked as Yugi went to the doors and anxiously watched them open.

"Damn it..." Yugi uttered as he looked at the plastic covering the elevator doorway. He grabbed at it and pulled, ripping it from the wall.

Joey stepped back away from Yugi. "Man, are you loosing it or something?"

"Maybe..." Yugi mumbled in response. He stepped from the elevator that was a tad higher than the rest of the floor. Joey ducked and climbed out after him.

They looked around them. The place was deserted. Plastic, wires, tools and what not where scattered everywhere.

"Looks like their remodeling." Joey noted.

Yugi gave a slight nod and continued to peer around. The pounding in his ears increased, and the temperature continued to drop. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered.

"You ok?" Joey asked, peering down at him.

"Yeah." Yugi lied. He looked up at Joey. "Aren't you cold?"

"No, should I be?"

"Yes, it's freezing in here."

"Not really, no."

Yugi just blinked at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but a gently breeze rustled through his hair. He turned around and stared down the empty corridor. His eyes landed on something.

"What in the-?" Yugi began. He raced over to the object on the floor and picked it up, turning it over in his hands. As soon as his hands enclosed around it the humming in his ears stopped and the temperature returned to normal.

Joey went over to him. "What is it?" He asked, gazed at what Yugi held.

"It's a book." Yugi muttered. "But what could it be doing here?"

"I don't know." Joey said. His eyes ran over the book. "Too bad we can't open it and see what's inside. There's a lock." He pointed at the hunk of metal on the side of it.

Yugi nodded and ran his hands over the leather cover. He blinked. Are those jewels embedded in it, or coal? He couldn't tell in the faint light.

_Obsidian._ Yami uttered within Yugi's head. Yugi gave him a quizzical look through his mind. _It's a semiprecious stone._ Yami informed him. Yugi gave a slight nod.

Yami crouched down and eyed the book. A slight recognition wavered in his eyes.

_Do you know it?_ Yugi asked. Yami looked up at him, confused. _The book. Do you recognize it?_

_Vaguely._ Yami mumbled. _But from where, I don't know..._

Yugi sighed and stood, book in hand.

"Can we get out of here?" Joey asked, looking around. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, we can leave." Yugi said. He tucked the book under his arm and followed Joey back to the elevator. Once inside Joey turned the thing on and they continued to rise up the last two stories.


	4. The Seven Keepers of Chaos

The elevator doors opened and Yugi and Joey stepped into what seemed to be a waiting area. Two halls on either side opened to other offices.

"This places is completely empty." Joey uttered as him and Yugi went forwards.

Yugi nodded as they past the desk that look like it would usually be occupied by a receptionist. Right now it's chair was empty, along with the rest of the building...

"Wait." Yugi froze. He held up his arm, stopping Joey.

"What is it?" Joey asked, looking around.

Yugi pointed to a door right ahead of them. "There's voices coming from there."

Joey listened, then nodded silently. Yugi listened closely.

_Sounds like two people._ Yami uttered from the back of Yugi's mind. _A male and female._

_Ishizu and Kaiba, perhaps?_ Yugi asked. He looked back at the door. _It does say Kaiba's name on the door._ Yugi added, reading the nameplate on the door.

_I suppose._ Yami said.

"I guess." Joey uttered when Yugi relayed his suspicions onto his friend. "If it is, what are we waiting for?"

He started towards the door, Yugi with him. Once they stood before it Yugi lightly tapped on the door. Instantly the muffled voices within ceased to talk. They heard footsteps and the door opened to reveal a tanned guy with sandy hair looking at them.

"Marik?!" Yugi and Joey said in unison, their jaws dropping and their eyes widening with shock.

Marik smiled but said nothing. He stepped back, allowing them through. The two entered. Ishizu stood from her spot on a couch.

"I thought you wouldn't make it." She admitted.

"Sorry," Yugi told her. "We, uh, had a short detour."

Ishizu nodded as if understanding, then returned to her seat on one of the white couches. She motioned for them to join her.

"It was bad enough that you and your brother appeared out of nowhere, Ishizu." Kaiba mumbled from behind his desk, his voice dangerous. "But what are they doing here?" He glared over at Yugi and Joey as they sat. Joey glared back but Yugi did or said nothing.

"I asked them here." Ishizu told him sternly. "We will need their assistance." She turned to Yugi. "I am happy that you decided to come. And it is good that you brought Joey. We will need as much help as possible." Kaiba crossed his arms and looked displeased.

"Of course." Yugi told her. "But, what exactly is going on? You seemed very anxious on the phone."

"I was." Ishizu said. "We have quit a problem on our hands."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "What kind of problem?"

"Mokuba's been kidnapped." Kaiba uttered bitterly, not looking at anyone else. "We have no clue where he's been taken."

"What?!" Yugi cried out. Joey blinked in disbelief.

"That's not entirely true." Ishizu said, glancing at Kaiba before looking back at Yugi and Joey. "I have some idea where he might be."

"So you've said." Kaiba uttered, still not looking at the others.

"But why?" Joey asked. "Who would want to kidnap Mokuba?"

Ishizu sighed. "Mokuba has something of extreme value, though he doesn't know it."

"You didn't tell me this." Kaiba said, turning to face Ishizu.

"I didn't want to explain things twice." Ishizu said matter-of-factly. "It takes up too much time. It's much more simpler to wait for everyone and then tell everyone at once. Besides," She gave Kaiba a cold glance. "You wouldn't have, and maybe still won't, believe what I have to say."

"Well, spit it out." Kaiba ordered anxiously.

"Very well." Ishizu said. "But first, Kaiba, did Mokuba have a strange gemstone with odd carvings in it before he was taken?"

Kaiba nodded, a bit dumbfound. "Yes. An obsidian marble put in a key."

"So I feared." Ishizu uttered, sinking into thought.

"What does the key have to do with anything?" Kaiba asked.

"The key doesn't matter." Ishizu said, looking at him. "It's the gemstone within the key that is of importance."

"What?" Kaiba asked. Both Yugi and Joey watched Ishizu intently.

"The obsidian is one of seven mythical gemstones." Ishizu told them all. "The seven Shadow Gems."

Kaiba scowled. "You're not going to start with one of your fairytales, are you?"

"To you they maybe fairytales." Ishizu uttered. "But to more open minded people they are much more. They are warnings."

Kaiba continued to scowl but remained silent.

"Good." Ishizu told him, then continued. "The seven Shadow Gems were created shortly after the seven Millennium Items during the time that Shadow Monsters roamed throughout the world."

"Throughout the world?" Yugi asked, giving her a quizzical look. "I thought they only roamed through Egypt."

Ishizu shook her head. "No. The creatures plagued the entire world. Where ever there were people there were Shadow Monsters."

Yugi nodded. Within his mind he could feel Yami listening carefully, taking everything in.

"But the monsters created much damage." Ishizu continued. "So, the leaders of the Earth knew that they must be stopped. The seven most powerful people around the world joined forces to trap the Shadow Monsters within their stone tablets with seven magical gemstones. These became the Shadow Gems."

"What happened to the Gems?" Joey asked.

"The seven that created the Gems took them and returned to their own lands." Ishizu told him. "They did this so the Gems' powers could not do harm. Alone each Gem has little power and is hardly a threat. But together they summon a force unlike any other. By separating the gemstones the Earth was safe. The seven powerful ones became known as Gem Keepers. Only the Gem Keepers could use the their Gem's power, no one else."

"So, why was Mokuba taken if only this 'Shadow Gem' is important?" Kaiba asked.

"The Gem is not the only thing of importance." Ishizu said. "Mokuba is need as well."

"Why?" Yugi questioned.

"I think I believe why." Ishizu said, more to herself. She glanced back at Kaiba. "Was Mokuba the one who bought the key?"

"No, I did." Kaiba told her. "Mokuba just signed for it seeing as I was busy."

"I see." Ishizu uttered. She looked at the others. "Seeing as Mokuba signed for it, officially he is the one who purchased the Gem."

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Kaiba asked impatiently. Though they didn't say it, Yugi and Joey were thinking the same thing.

"As I said before, only a Gem's Keeper can use it's power." Ishizu said. "Mokuba was taken with the Gem because since he was the one who purchased it, he unknowingly became the Gem's Keeper."

The others just stared at her in silent disbelief.

"Wait, hold on." Joey finally said, breaking the silence. "Why wouldn't the person who took Mokuba just steal the Gem from him? Wouldn't that be easier?"

"It would." Ishizu told him. "But then the thief wouldn't be the Gem's Keeper. To become a Gem Keeper the Gem has to be given to you willingly. If you steal it, you'd simply own the Gem, you wouldn't be it's Keeper, there for you cannot use it's power. Knowing that Mokuba is the only one who could use the Gem's gifts, this mystery man took Mokuba with him."

"But how would this guy know that he needs Mokuba as well as the Gem?" Yugi questioned.

Ishizu looked down. "The man who took Mokuba is also a Gem Keeper. But he has been corrupted. We do not know how, but we do know that he wishes to gather all the Shadow Gems to release what is called The Chaos. A power that will set free all Shadow Monsters to destroy the world that we know. Which brings us to why I need your help."

"Ok..." Yugi uttered, awaiting for the reason he was there.

"This man will have to gather all seven Shadow Gems to release The Chaos." Ishizu continued. "To do so he must find all seven Gem Keepers. Already he has two, himself and Mokuba. And he is most likely journeying to find the remaining five. He has a head start, but we can catch up."

"How?" Yugi asked.

"We must separate and find the other Gem Keepers before he can." Ishizu told them. "Only then will the world be safe."

Kaiba stood from his desk. He glared at Ishizu. "You've wasted my time enough." He told her. "Who cares about some stupid story about the world ending? You said you could help me get my brother back, but it seems you lied so I would listen to your myths and legends."

Ishizu arose, matching his glare with her own. "How dare you accuse my of lying." She snapped. "I would do no such thing. I can help you get your brother back. Don't you see Kaiba? By stopping this man you will get your brother back. Or are you too closed minded to see past what you want?"

They stood for a few moments, staring daggers at each other. Finally, Yugi stood.

"Don't worry, Ishizu." He told her, gently placing his hand on her arm. "We'll help you. And I'm sure Kaiba would as well."

"Don't volunteer me for anything." Kaiba snarled. "I want all of you out of my office now."

"Cool your gets, Moneybags." Joey said, get up as well. "If you want to be a stuck up snob, be our guest. We'll leave now."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Joey. He opened his mouth to state something but stopped. His eyes flashed over to Marik. Ishizu's brother had been leaning against the wall beside the door the entire time, watching all of them silently. Now he was chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Kaiba asked, his tone deathly low. "Did one of the voices in your head crack a joke?"

"Kaiba." Ishizu said warningly, but Marik silenced her.

"Not at all." Marik said, grinning. "I merely found it amusing that no one here can get along when so many people could be endanger as we speak." His eyes turned cold as he looked at the other four. "Look at yourselves, almost biting each others heads off. Will you stop and think for a moment?"

The others remained silent. Ishizu's eyes fell to the ground, almost ashamed. Yugi sighed with relief that someone was still thinking clearly. Joey shifted his weight, uncomfortable. Kaiba remained glaring at Marik.

"It's true, some of us here-" His purple eyes flashed towards Kaiba, then went back to the others. "Don't believe in the story of the Shadow Gems. That's fine. But that doesn't mean people are safe. This crazed Gem Keeper is bent on getting the other Gems, whether or not they have magical abilities. And he will hurt people to get them. Now, the longer we stand here, the more people he has time to hurt. If you will just put your differences aside for one moment we can finally get somewhere."

The others nodded, other than Kaiba who simply sat back down behind his desk. Marik sighed.

"Good." He said, his grin returning. "Now, we will need to separate like my sister said to find the other Gems."

"Where exactly are they?" Joey asked, returning to his seat along with Ishizu and Yugi.

"Each in different countries, unfortunately." Marik told him. "Each belonged to a different ancient culture which lived in different lands. Already the Obsidian of the Japanese and the Moonstone of the Mayans have been taken by this Gem Keeper. Him being the Keeper of the Mayan Gem and Mokuba being the Keeper of the Japanese Gem."

"And the others?" Yugi asked.

"There is the Iolite of the Indians," Ishizu stated, thinking back on the other stones. "The Turquoise of the Greeks, the Citrine of the Celts, the Lapis Lazuli of the Egyptians, and the Hematite of the Ojibway."

"That means we have to go to India, Greece, Ireland, Egypt, and..." Joey stopped, then thought. "And Ojibwa?"

Ishizu slightly shook her head. "No, Joey."

"The Ojibway lived in North America." Marik told him. "That means we go to Canada."

Joey nodded. "Ok..."

"Five destinations..." Yugi uttered. "Five people..."

Kaiba glared at Joey. "I don't think he should be left on his own in some foreign land." Joey glared back.

"True." Ishizu said. "We can't just go on our own. We'll have to go in groups. It may take longer, but it'll be safer."

"I'll go by myself before I'd team up with any of yous." Kaiba told her. "I don't care about saving the world. I just want to get my brother back."

"Either way, you will be assisting us." Ishizu said frankly. She then turned back to the others. "This is a very important matter. I'll give each of you an hour to go home, inform your guardians, then meet Marik and I at the airport. Time is of the essence."

Yugi nodded, along with Joey.

Ishizu then stood, heading to the door. "I do hope you won't be late."

_Yugi._ Yami uttered in Yugi's head.

_What is it?_ Yugi asked.

_The book._ Yami said, his voice seemingly at Yugi's ear. _Tell Ishizu about the book you found._

_Oh, right._ Yugi said. He grabbed the book that had been hidden between him and Joey.

"Ishizu, wait." Yugi said, his fingers wrapping around the leather book.

"Yes?" Ishizu asked, stopping to look back at him.

"When I was coming here I felt a strange presence." Yugi told her. "I followed it, and found this." He held up the book. Both Marik and Kaiba's eyes widened. Ishizu let out a gasp.

"Oh my..." Ishizu stammered.

"Tha-that's Mokuba's." Kaiba uttered in disbelief.

"What?" Marik asked.

Kaiba nodded. "It came with that key." He looked to Yugi. "Where did you find it?"

"On the twenty-seventh floor." He said. "We had to stop the elevator to get it, but we did."

"So this is what Shadi meant when he said Mokuba left behind something of use." Ishizu muttered, though no one heard her. She looked from the book to Yugi. "It is very good that you've found it, Yugi. We will be needing it."

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure." Ishizu admitted. "As you see it's locked. But whatever is within it is of great importance."

"How do we open it?" Joey asked. "Mokuba's key?"

Marik shook his head. "No. Any of the seven Shadow Gems should be able to open it."

Ishizu went over to Yugi and took the book from him. "I'll hold onto this." She gazed at it, running her hand over the cover.

"We should get moving." Joey finally said, bringing everyone back to reality. "Time isn't really on our side here."

Ishizu nodded. "It is not." She turned back to the door, Marik following, along with Joey and Yugi. "Remember, be at the airport within an hour."


	5. Another Him

The door to the apartment opened, chasing the shadows away with a bright light. A figure stepped in from the hot day and closed the door behind himself, allowing the darkness to take control once more.

He sighed at the silence and placed his bags onto the coffee table in the middle of the room. He straightened and glanced at the flashing red light in the corner of the room. Walking over to the small table that the red light was coming from he rubbed his neck, not bothering to turn on the lights. He knew it was strange, but a part of him preferred the dark to the annoying, artificial sun lamps gave off.

"Messages." He whispered to himself. He pressed the button on his answering machine and listened to it come to life.

"_You have: 3 new messages_." The machine told him in it's robotic voice. He went over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed the milk carton and poured himself a glass as the first message began to play. He turned and leaned against the cupboard, only half listening to the woman's voice that droned on over the machine. His brown eyes drooped as he stood, slowly slipping away into thought.

The first one was a notice that his library book was over due. The second informed him that his father's return date from some far off country was yet again postponed. He hung his white haired head and sighed. Both were messages he heard often.

But the third caught his attention. He perked up when he recognized the voice and absentmindedly walked back into the living room.

"Hey, Ryou." The person leaving the message was saying. "It's Yugi. I guess you're not home at the moment. Sorry, but me and Joey won't be able to meet you and the others later today. We're going on a trip, I guess you can say. If you get this before two, feel free to give me a call. But if it's after two, don't really bother, we'll already be on the plane. We'll have to hang out when we get back from, wherever. So yeah, bye."

"_End of message_." The robotic voice said, signaling the end. "_To-_"

Before it could say anymore Ryou pressed the erase button. After the machine told him all messages were erased he sat down on the couch. He glanced on the digital clock on the wall. 1:36.

_I don't really see a point in calling_. Ryou thought as he stood. _I'm sure Yugi'd be busy packing_.

He slowly made his way across the room, heading to his bedroom. Suddenly he felt very tired.

_Must be the heat..._ Ryou thought as he stopped in the kitchen again, this time grabbing a drink of water. There was a feeling in his gut that was putting him on edge for some reason, almost like he was excited, or nervous.

As he walked past the living room once more something caught his eye. He stopped and turned, then cried out in surprise, dropping his glass. Someone else was in his apartment.

_Wait a second..._ Ryou told himself, calming down a bit. He chuckled. _It's just my reflection in that stupid mirror dad brought with him from Indonesia_.

Still, it didn't exactly looked like him at first. Now he could see it was him, but at his first glance his hair had looked more spiky and his eyes had looked darker, almost sinister.

Without warning, there came a pain in his chest. He grabbed it, having to hold onto the wall to stay up. His vision blurred.

_What's going on with me?_ He wondered.

Soon, his entire vision was filled with blackness. He had the strangest feeling of floating, as if he had left his body. As he looked around the shadows he shivered.

_Am I dead?_ He pondered.

_No_. A voice told him. Ryou jumped, then spun around. The speaker stood in the shadows, his back turned to Ryou. He was floating in the darkness.

Ryou looked down and gasped. He, too, was floating.

_What's going on?_ He thought, a bit in a panic.

The figure partially turned to him, slightly glaring at him with dangerous brown eyes. _You've been knocked out. You're just in your own mind, that's all._

_Yo-you can read my mind?_ Ryou gasped.

The figure chuckled, then turned fully to him. Ryou gaped at him. It was him, but different. More menacing.

_I guess you can say that._ The other him said. _For I do live here-_ He waved his arm around grandly before looking back at Ryou. _In your mind._

_You're the evil spirit in the Ring_. Ryou said breathlessly.

_Evil?_ The spirit uttered, giving him a questioning look. Then a smile spread across his lips. _Perhaps. On my bad days, of course._

_What do you want?_

_There's trouble brewing._ The yami said, crossing his arms and looking at Ryou intently. _Feel the bad feeling in your gut?_ Ryou nodded. _That's because something bad is going to happen._

_What kind of bad thing?_ Ryou asked, not liking where this was going.

The spirit smiled a bit. _The end of the world as you and I both know it._

_What?!_ Ryou gasped in disbelief. _How?_

_How is not important at the moment._ The spirit told him. _What is important is you getting to that airport before two so you can get on that plane with your friend Yugi._

_You want to get whatever can end the world, don't you?_ Ryou uttered, staring at the spirit.

_What?_ The other him said, almost disgusted. _Where would you get an idea like that?_

_Well, you always seem to be after powerful things and trying to end the world._ Ryou told him.

The yami scowled at him. _I don't try to end the world, I try to take over it. Those are two separate things._

_Then why do you want me to go with Yugi?_ Ryou asked. _And why don't you just 'take control of me' and make me as you always do?_

_Because,_ The spirit said, obviously exasperated. _I have no wish to control you. I need your cooperation for once. This is a very delicate matter. If I control you, that damn yami of Yugi's will not take my assistance. If he sees that I do wish to be useful he will allow us both to go._

_But why do you want to help in the first place?_ Ryou questioned, crossing his own arms. _You haven't really been a very 'helpful' person in the past._

_Because the future and my fate as well as everyone else's is at stake._ The yami growled at him. _I know what is causing this problem, and know how to find the solution. I was around the last time the Shadow Gems were together, and I highly doubt the pharaoh remembers how to find the last Gem._

_Shadow Gems?_ Ryou asked. _What are those?_

_You'll find out soon enough._ He uttered_. I'll explain on the way_.

_Way where?_

_To the airport, you idiot. Now hurry up, we're running out of time._

Ryou nodded. _How do I, um, wake up?_

_Just will yourself to come to and you will_. The spirit told him.

_Alright._ Ryou uttered. He watched the spirit slowly turned and start to fade into shadows. _Thank you, uh..._ The yami stopped and looked back at Ryou. _What am I suppose to call you?_ Ryou asked.

The spirit blinked at him. Then he smiled. _I'm you. So, you can call me Bakura._

Ryou nodded, then willed himself to open his physical eyes. Instantly he found himself staring at the ceiling. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head from where it had hit the floor.

_Was that all a dream?_ He wondered as he stood. _It felt real enough._

He glanced at the clock. 1:43.

"It's almost two." Ryou uttered to himself.

_Hurry up!_ A voice in his head cried. Ryou recognized it as Bakura. _You're wasting time. You still have to pack and get to the airport._

"So it wasn't a dream..." Ryou said as he gave a mental nod to Bakura.

_No, it wasn't_. Bakura said. _But if you don't hurry up I'll make sure you dream for all of eternity_.

Ryou nodded, this time physically, as he remembered the things the spirit had done to him in the past. He rushed to his room and began to throw things into a bag.

Within ten minutes Ryou was already in a cab, heading for the airport. He could faintly hear Bakura mumbling angrily in his head at how slow modern day travel was.

_Since we have time, what are these 'Shadow Gems'?_ Ryou asked, quickly getting the hang of speaking with his yami mentally.

_They are insignificant marbles._ Bakura uttered. _But when they are all together, they can do impossible things_...


	6. The Take Off

Yugi stepped out of the cab and looked up at the airport. Joey already stood at the top of the steps, bang slung over his shoulder. Yugi waved and paid the cabdriver, then ran to greet his friend.

When he reached the top of the steps a figure near the entrance caught his eye. He was leaning against the glass window beside the door and appeared to be deep in thought.

"Hey, Joey," Yugi said, gazing at the white haired guy. "Is that Ryou?"

Joey turned and peered over his shoulder to the guy. "I think so. But what would he be doing here?"

"Maybe he's going somewhere, too." Yugi guessed. "Let's go say hi."

Joey nodded and followed his short friend over to Ryou. As they got closer Yugi felt a strange feeling.

_Yugi,_ Yami uttered from the back of his mind. _Something's not right_.

_What do you mean?_ Yugi asked. Within his mind he could feel Yami tense a bit.

_Just be on guard around him._ Yami advised. Yugi gave a mental nod.

As they approached the guy raised his head. It was indeed Ryou.

"Hey Ryou." Joey said as him and Yugi stopped before him. "What are you doing here?"

"I got your message, Yugi." Ryou told them. "And, I know why you're going."

"You do?" Yugi asked, the fleeting feeling getting stronger.

Ryou nodded. He reached into his coat and pulled something out. "He told me."

Yugi's eyes widened. Ryou held the Millennium Ring in his hand. Both Yugi and Joey blinked at it. Yugi could feel that even Yami was a bit stunned by the sudden appearance of the Ring.

"Wha-wait a second." Joey said, snapping out of it. "He-the spirit of the Ring told you?"

Ryou gave another nod. "Yes. He explained to me the importance of keeping the Shadow Gems separate. And, even more odd, is he wishes to help you." Again, Joey and Yugi stood in shock at his words.

"He... wants to help..." Yugi finally uttered. "Why?"

"That's what I asked." Ryou admitted. "He said he didn't want 'his world' overrun by horrible creatures."

"Leave it to the spirit of the Ring to be worried about 'his world'." Joey mumbled.

"Bakura." Ryou stated.

"Huh?" Joey asked, confused.

"He'd prefer it if you called him Bakura." Ryou explained.

Joey blinked. "Ok then..."

Yugi sighed a bit. _Should we let him come with us?_ He asked Yami.

_I'm not sure_. Yami said, thinking. _He's been traitorous in the past. What would stop him from attacking us when our backs are turned?_

_Good point..._ Yugi uttered.

Ryou seemed to understand the conflict going on in Yugi's head. "He won't cause any trouble." He assured them. "He gives you his word as a thief."

"Yeah, but how reliable is the word of a thief?" Joey asked.

"I think it's a good idea." A voice behind them spoke. All three looked to see Ishizu and Marik standing behind them. Ishizu smiled while Marik eyed the Ring warily.

"Hi Ishizu." Yugi said. "When did you get here?"

"Not to long ago." She told him. "And I think it is a good idea for Ryou and Bakura to assist us. We can get more things done."

Ryou smiled and gave a slight bow of thanks to Ishizu. She returned it.

"But, Ishizu." Marik said, obviously not liking this arrangement. "Can we trust him?"

Ryou nodded to himself. "He wants to know if he can trust you?"

Marik glared at the Ring Ryou was still holding onto. He opened his mouth to retort but Ishizu silence him.

"Enough." She said warningly. "They are going to be coming with us, and that is that."

Marik crossed his arms but said nothing. Ishizu smiled.

"I don't even want to know what's going on." Another voice stated. The others turned to see Kaiba had arrived.

"Good, we're all here." Ishizu said. "Let's proceed." She went into the airport, the others following.

"So, what's the plan?" Joey asked once inside the airport.

"We will go into groups." Ishizu said over her shoulder. She stopped and turned to them. "Yugi, you and Kaiba will be going to Ireland to retrieve the Celtic Gem Keeper." Yugi nodded and Kaiba just huffed. Ishizu turned to the others. "Ryou and Joey, you shall be going to India. Marik and I will go to Canada. After you collect your Gem Keepers, we shall meet in Greece. In this fashion we will be able to find all the Gem Keepers."

"What about the Egyptian Gem Keeper?" Yugi asked. "Doesn't someone have to go to Egypt to get them?"

"Unlike all the other Gems," Marik explained. "The Egyptian Gem's Keeper never passed it on, instead hid it within a temple somewhere. So we don't have to worry about it."

Ishizu nodded, then continued. "Once in Greece we will decide just how we are going to get back Mokuba."

She continued to explain where the Ancient Gem Keepers lived and most likely the Present Gem Keepers would be there as well. After a few more instructions Ishizu sent them on their way.

They each got on their separate planes, not knowing what would exactly happen during now and Greece.


	7. So Much Alike

Slowly his eyes opened. He sat up, rubbing his head. It throbbed from where it had been hit. He gazed around himself, seeing the steel bars that blocked his way to the other parts of the room. It seemed to be some sort of cavern.

_What have I gotten myself into now?_ Mokuba thought as he looked around his imprisonment. His cell was the size of a small room. A small pallet in the corner where he sat served as his bed. In the center of the room a tabletop sat, wooden blocks held it a few inches above the ground.

He crawled over to the bars and took in the rest of the area. It was fairly large, completely made of stone and the only light came from torches flickering on the walls. There was a few more empty cells across the large room, and a hallway to his left where there seemed to be more cells. He could also hear soft crying from down there.

In the center of the grand cavern was a large wooden table. Things glittered on it's surface. He squinted to see what it was, then his eyes widened.

One of the things was his key with the obsidian. _What is it doing there?_ Mokuba thought, gaze at it.

Sounds came from a stone staircase on the other end of the room. As he watched two shadows danced on the wall, then around a corner where the stairs led to two figures appeared. Mokuba almost growled at the taller one.

It was the guy who had grabbed him and brought him here. He was lean, his black hair slicked back, his brown eyes hard. He wore a plain white T-shirt and black pants.

The second person was a young girl, about Mokuba's age. He hadn't seen her before, then again he had been knocked out from the time the guy had thrown him into the helicopter. She, too, had dark eyes, but her hair was a brownish-red in color. She wore a light blue sundress with yellow frills around the bottom and hiking boots.

As the two walked the girl glanced at Mokuba. She froze, realizing he was awake. She tugged at the other guy's arm. When he turned to her she began to speak in a different language.

_Spanish..._ Mokuba thought, faintly recognizing some of the words.

The guy glanced at Mokuba, then nodded to the girl. As he continued to the hallway Mokuba had heard the crying from the girl came over to Mokuba.

Mokuba scurried away from the bars and sat beside his "table". The girl looked at him sadly as she knelt down before his enclosure.

"Hello." She told him. Though she was now speaking his language, her voice still carried her Spanish accent. When Mokuba didn't return her greeting she sighed. "I'm Chiquita." She informed him, then turned her gaze to the corridor the other had disappeared down. "That was my brother, Antonio." She looked back at Mokuba. "Who are you?"

Again, Mokuba refused to answer her. Chiquita sighed again and arose, going over to the table. She picked up his key and brought it over to him. She sat silently for a moment, then spoke.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked, tapping the obsidian.

"Obsidian." Mokuba uttered, eyeing the key.

Chiquita smiled. "Yes, but it is no ordinary obsidian." She leaned closer so her nose came through the bars. "It's magic."

Mokuba's eyes widened at her words. "What?"

"Yes." Chiquita assured him. "It's part of a seven part collection, each stone with special gifts." She gazed up at Mokuba. "It is the reason you are here."

"It is?" Mokuba asked, forgetting to be angry with his captor.

Chiquita nodded. She continued on to explain the story of the Shadow Gems to him. Once she finished Mokuba had already crawled back over to the bars and was staring at her intently.

When she ended her tale Mokuba sat back a bit, thinking it all over. "So, I'm one of these Gem Keepers, huh? And so is your brother?"

"Yes." Chiquita told him, her eyes filled with a bit of awe at the fact. "I envy you both."

"Why?" Mokuba asked, giving her a quizzical look.

"You are a Gem Keeper." She told him. "I would love to be one. To be able to do so much good for the world." She gazed off into space.

"Good?" Mokuba questioned. "It sounds like the Gem Keepers can only do harm if they use their Gems."

Chiquita shook her head thoroughly. "Oh no. You can do good, just like my brother plans to."

"What?"

"Yes. My brother plans to use the power of the Shadow Gems to bring the world together and restore peace and order to it."

"That's just a nice way of saying he's going to take it over."

Chiquita glared at him. "How dare you say that about my brother!" She snapped. "He is a wonderful person, he would never force people to do as he says."

"I think he would." Mokuba told her. "He forced my brother to do as he said."

"Only because he needed you." Chiquita said. "Otherwise he would have never kidnapped you."

"Not only that, but he threatened my life." Mokuba stated.

"Who threatened who's life?" A voice asked. Both Mokuba and Chiquita looked to see Antonio standing in the entranceway to the other cells.

"No one." Chiquita said as she smiled at her brother, her face instantly lighting up at his appearance.

_She must really care about her big brother..._ Mokuba thought as he looked at Chiquita and how she smiled at her brother. _She really believes he can do no wrong..._

Antonio walked over to them. He glanced at the large table in the center of the room and frowned.

"Chiquita," He said, going over to the table. "Where is the obsidian?"

"Oh, here." His sister piped, standing and taking the key over to him. "I was telling, uh..." She stopped and glanced at Mokuba. "What was your name?"

"Mokuba..." Mokuba uttered. Chiquita smiled.

"I was telling Mokuba about the Shadow Gems." She continued. "And about the wonderful things you will do for the world once you have all seven."

Antonio smiled and patted her head. "That is good. It is good that Mokuba will understand his sacrifice will not be in vain." Mokuba frowned, not liking how Antonio said 'sacrifice'.

Antonio flashed Mokuba a smile and began to head for the stairs.

"I have business to attend to, dear sister." Antonio informed her as he grabbed a black, leather jacket that rested on a wooden chair that sat around the table.

"But, you just got back." Chiquita said sadly.

"I know." Antonio told her, pulling the jacket on. "But there is much to do before all the Gem Keepers are in our presence."

Chiquita sighed and leaned against the table. "Now where are you doing?"

"Ireland." Antonio said with a slight grin. "I'll bring you a shamrock." He waved to his sister and took off up the stone stairwell. "Take care of our guests." He shouted from where Mokuba couldn't see him.

Chiquita turned from the stairs, a deep sadness on her face. She slowly sat down in one of the chairs around the table.

"You really do love your brother." Mokuba noted as he went over to sit on his cot.

"I do..." Chiquita uttered. "I hope he will be safe."

Mokuba nodded. "I know how you feel. I'm always worried about my older brother. I wonder what he's going now..."

Chiquita seemed to perk up at this. "Your brother is older as well?"

"Yeah," Mokuba said, staring at his hands. "For as long as I can remember it's been me and Seto." He glanced at Chiquita. "Our parents died when we were younger."

"Same with mine." Chiquita said. She went back to sit beside Mokuba's cell.

"Really?" Mokuba asked, turning to her.

Chiquita nodded sadly. "My mother died giving birth to me. My father died in a fire."

"Mine died in a car accident." Mokuba told her. "I don't really remember them."

"Neither do I." She said. "All I have is what Antonio tells me-"

"And pictures." Mokuba said along with her. They sat staring at each other for a moment, then smiled.

"I appears we have much in common." Chiquita laughed.

"I guess so." Mokuba said.

"Tell me about your brother." Chiquita said. Mokuba nodded and began to tell her about Kaiba. In return Chiquita told Mokuba more about herself and Antonio's past. This lasted well into the night.

* * *

**A/N:** I just want to say, you reviewers rock! I luv yall. You make me so happy and proud of my story, yay! :P 


	8. The Cursed Bracelet

The sun was setting in the sky as Ryou and Joey walked down the street. Stone buildings folded out on either side of them. Joey gave a wary glance around them.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Joey asked, turning to Ryou.

He looked down at the map in his hands. "Yes. We just left the Safdarjang Airport. Our hotel should be around here somewhere."

"Where exactly are we?" Joey asked, stopping and gazing around. "Suddenly I don't think it was a good idea to leave the others."

"We're in New Delhi, Joey." Ryou explained. "We're in the right place."

"How can you be so sure?" Joey questioned. "What makes Ishizu think the Gem is here?"

"Because," Ryou said, pointing to a magazine stand near them. "It's in the Museum."

Joey turned and blinked at the paper, then back to face Ryou. He squinted at him dangerously. "I get your point."

They both went over to the stand and Joey picked up the magazine. One the front it showed a bracelet sitting in a glass case. It consisted of various different kinds of blue stone and jewels, and in the center was a marble made of a sparkling purple gemstone with carvings on the surface. Neither recognized the language the words were written in.

The keeper of the shop gazed at them and started barking at them in some unknown language. Joey jumped and stared at the guy.

"Sorry, we don't know what you're saying." Joey told him, holding his hands in front of him.

"I'll handle this, Joey." Ryou offered. He turned to the elderly man and began to speak the same tongue as him. After awhile Ryou dug into his pockets and paid the man.

"I never knew you spoke Indian." Joey said bluntly as Ryou bid the man farewell and started to haul Joey away from the shop.

"I've traveled more than you know." Ryou said with a grin.

Joey nodded. "Ok then. But what did that grouch want?"

"He wanted us to pay for the magazine." Ryou explained. "He was afraid we were going to steal it."

"The only thief here is in there." Joey uttered, pointing to the Millennium Ring around Ryou's neck. "Let's just hope he doesn't come out."

As Joey watched Ryou suddenly looked distant, then returned to normal, chuckling a bit.

"What?" Joey asked, a bit annoyed.

A small smile spread across Ryou's face. "Bakura warned you to shut up or you might not wake in the morning."

Joey blinked at him, then gulped. "Uh, sorry..." He uttered, looking down at the ground. His gaze then moved to the magazine in his hands. "Ryou, can you read Indian, too?"

Ryou nodded. "Yes, I can. Why?"

Joey pushed the book in front of him. "Read." It was on a page with more information about the Gem at the museum.

"'Tomorrow will mark the three year anniversary that the Iolite of India has been at the National Museum.'" Ryou read from the page. "'The Iolite of India was said to protect the land in ancient times. For the last few thousands years it had mysteriously disappeared after the place where it was said to be housed burned to the ground. Eight years ago Alagan Sohana found a bracelet during a dig outside of West Delhi. One of the gemstones used in the bracelet was the Iolite of India.

After Sohana's death three years ago his son, Tamal Sohana, donated the bracelet and jewel to the National Museum.'"

"Great." Joey uttered once Ryou finished. "We'd have to break into the place to get the Shadow Gem."

"Maybe if we tell the curator of the museum about it they'll let us have it." Ryou said hopefully.

Joey clapped him on the shoulder. "Good wishful thinking, but I highly doubt they'll just hand it over."

Ryou nodded slowly and flipped through the magazine glancing at articles until he found one and began to read it. They walked in silence for a few moments until Ryou let out a gasp.

"Oh my..." He uttered, rereading what he already read.

"What?" Joey asked, glancing over at him.

"It appears this rogue Gem Keeper has already been to India." Ryou replied, still intent on the book.

Joey stopped dead. "Why do you say that? The Gem is still here."

"Yes, the Gem is." Ryou said, stopping with him. "But perhaps the Gem Keeper isn't."

"You're loosing me here..." Joey told him.

Ryou turned the magazine to him. On the page there was a picture of what appeared to be a happy family consisting of a father, mother and two daughters. In the corner of the page was a picture of the bracelet the Iolite was part of. Joey glanced at the heading. Though he couldn't read it, he knew it wasn't good.

"What does this say?" He asked, pointing to the heading.

"'Iolite of India, Cursed?'" Ryou translated.

Joey stared at the page hard. "What is this all about?"

"Well, it appears a bit of misfortunate events happened with those who have come in contact with the Shadow Gem." Ryou told him. "The most resent is the sudden disappearance of the Sohana family."

"What?" Joey asked, tearing his eyes away from the page to gape at Ryou.

He nodded. "Yes, Alagan's other son, Mohan, his wife Raja, and their youngest daughter, Manju, were kidnapped late last Sunday night." He grabbed the magazine and pointed to a section. "'A ransom note has been delivered to Tamal, but what the letter contained has not yet been released to the public.'"

"One guess says the kidnapper wants the Iolite for the family." Joey uttered in disgust. He looked down at the picture again. "Wait a sec." He said, then pointed to the family portrait. "It never said anything about their other daughter."

"Hmm, let's see." Ryou said and read more of the article. "It appears Sundari, Mohan and Raja's elder daughter, was at a friends house at the time of the kidnapping. In fact, she was the last one to find out about it."

"Poor kid." Joey mumbled as he looked at the picture. "She only looks thirteen."

"Fifteen." Ryou corrected, pointing to a spot on the page. "Maybe we should go talk to her and her uncle. If they understand why their family was taken, they might be able to help."

"Good idea." Joey said. Silently they began to walk down the street. Joey looked up at the sky. "Man, the sun already set. How are we suppose to find our way in the dark?"

"They have street lights for a reason, Joey." Ryou told him.

They talked as they walked, Ryou occasionally glancing at the map to point them in the right direction of the hotel. As they walked past another street Joey stopped.

"Joey?" Ryou asked, stopping and turning to him.

Joey looked down the other street. "Did you hear something?"

"No..." Ryou told him. Joey began to slowly walk down the second street. "Joey, this isn't the way to the hotel."

"I know." Joey said over his shoulder. "I just want to check something out, then we can head back to the hotel."

Ryou sighed but followed. They silently walked down this new street, wary for any movement or sound. Finally, a scream sounded from down yet another street.

"Come on." Joey ordered, and ran in the direction of the scream. Ryou followed after him.

They went down two more streets and found themselves in an alley. Three shadows were coming towards them, one being the girl who had screamed, and two being some teenage guys.

Once the girl saw Joey and Ryou she froze, fear in her eyes.

"We're not going to hurt you." Joey told her. "We're here to help."

She still looked at them with fear. Her eyes darted from Joey to Ryou and back. Finally, her blue eyes came to rest on the Millennium Ring around Ryou's neck. She stared at it for awhile, then finally ran over to Joey and Ryou, hiding behind Ryou and clutching to his arm.

Joey gave both of them a questioning glance, then turned back to the two thugs who stopped and stood a few feet from them.

"I think you have something of ours." One said, gesturing his friend. Though he was speaking Japanese, Joey could still hear a Spanish accent under it.

The girl began to ramble on in Indian, staring at the guys with fear. Ryou spoke back to her, calming her down a bit.

"Sorry," Joey said, looking back to the other guys. "It seems she wants to stay with us."

The second guy cracked his knuckles. "Listen. She has to come with us."

"We'll, you'll have to come through me first." Joey told them, moving to stand in front of Ryou and the girl.

The two guys looked at each other and chuckled a bit. Then, without warning, the first one ran towards Joey, fist ready to hit him. Joey ducked, only to have the second guy knee him in the stomach. The first drove his fist into Joey's back. He could hear the girl Ryou was protecting scream again.

"Ryou," Joey yelled. "Take her and go." Ryou nodded and grabbed the girl's arm, and began to pull her down the street. She pulled away, trying to get to Joey.

One of the guys kicked Joey in the stomach and he collapsed onto the ground. He then could see a fist coming towards him.

From the corner of his eye he could see the girl grabbed the Millennium Ring around Ryou's neck. Though he was hurt and barely saw her, he could still hear her scream at the Ring "Spirit!"

Then Joey wasn't sure what happened. There was a bright light, blinding everything. Then he could hear the two thugs cough and gag, then collapse onto the ground. When the light faded Joey slowly sat up, staring at the two unconscious figures lying beside him. Yet, something was telling him they were far worse than unconscious.

"What it the-" Joey began, turning to Ryou and the girl. His eyes widened.

Ryou appeared different. His eyes were cold and hard, and he had a dark presence around him. The Millennium Ring glittered a bit around his neck.

"Bakura..." Joey whispered, understanding the spirit of the Ring had taken over.

"Are you alright?" A small voice asked. Joey turned to see the girl slowly kneeling down beside him. "You're not too hurt, are you?"

Joey shook his head, still gaping at Bakura. The spirit sneered back at him.

"Not even going to say thank you?" He asked, crossing his arms. "How rude."

"Thank you." Both Joey and the girl said together. The girl smiled, then ripped a piece of her skirt off and dabbed a cut on Joey's forehead.

As she did, Joey got a good look at her. She appeared thirteen, with blue eyes and dark brown hair pulled into a long braid that ran past her waist. She wore a dark pink T-shirt, orangish-pink skirt that ran to her ankles, and light green pants underneath it. She wore many golden bracelets and rings, and on her head was a red dot that so many Indian woman wore. Joey couldn't but his finger on it, but she seemed familiar.

"You two must be tired." She said as she helped Joey to his feet. "As thanks for saving me from those men, I invite you to stay at my family's house."

"Is it close?" Joey asked, not really wanting to walk very far. The girl nodded. "Alright."

As they began to walk down the street she glanced back at the unmoving forms of her attackers.

"What did you do to them?" She asked, glancing at Bakura. He smirked.

"Just, sent them on a little trip, that's all." He told her smugly. She nodded and didn't ask anymore questions.

"Oh, we didn't introduce ourselves." Joey realized. "I'm Joey, he's Ryou, but in this state, he's Bakura. It's kinda complicated."

"Not at all." She assured them. "Your friend Ryou can be taken over by a spirit."

"You say it like you see it happen all the time." Joey said. She smiled.

"I have seen many strange things." She uttered. "Oh, and I am Sundari."

Both Joey and Bakura froze at stare at her. "Sundari Sohana?" Bakura asked.

"Yes." Sundari told him.

"I knew you looked familiar." Joey uttered. "I can't believe we found you already."

"You were looking for me?" Sundari asked.

"Well, we were going to." Joey told her. "But, now it seems we don't need to."

"We need to speak with you and your uncle." Bakura told her. "There are dangerous things happening, and you might be able to stop it from happening."


	9. Two New Additions

The sound of steps echoed around the cavern, waking Mokuba from his sleep. He sat up and watched as someone holding a torched entered through the dark stairwell. He quickly lay back down and pretended to sleep when he realized it was Antonio. But, someone was with him.

Mokuba squinted through the dark to get a better look at the guy Antonio had slung onto his back. He had to be in his early twenties. Fiery red hair topped his head and he was dawned in jeans and a black sweater. Something glittering on his hand caught Mokuba's attention and he wondered what it was.

Antonio hauled the guy down at corridor that Mokuba couldn't see what lay within it. The sounds of screeching metal was heard, then he could hear a lock click closed.

When Antonio reappeared he was alone. He went over to the large wooden table and placed something in one of the seven circles carved into the table. Mokuba recalled Chiquita explaining the circles. It seemed that even if two Shadow Gems were close, they acted up. So, the circles created magical barriers around the Gems so their powers won't intermingle and cause damage.

Once he had placed the new Shadow Gem on the table he turned and retreated back up the stairs. As soon as his footsteps couldn't be heard Mokuba got up and went over to the bars so he could see just what the new Gem was.

So far three Gems sat in their circles. Mokuba's Obsidian glittered at him. Another one was Antonio's Moonstone, which was set into the rim of a pocket mirror. And the newest was a glittering orange gemstone Mokuba couldn't name, neither could he recognize the markings etched into it. The orange Gem was set into a gold ring.

_That must be what I saw one the guy's hand_. Mokuba thought.

He was so deep in thought that he jumped when he heard more footsteps. Instantly he ran back to his bed and pretended to sleep. From the corner of his eye he could see Antonio return, but something was bundled in his arms. He went over to a cell on the other side of the room and opened it, set what he was holding on the cot, and exited and locked the cell behind him. Then he returned to the table and placed yet another Gem down, then left once more.

Mokuba lay still for a few more moments before he slowly got up and cautiously returned to the bars, gazing out at the table. The new item Antonio had set down looked to be a bracelet or a choker of some sort. It was a simple leather strap with shells and beads hanging from it. It took a few moments for Mokuba to figure out which was the Shadow Gem, seeing as all the stones looked similar. But he could finally make out the round marble like Gem. He blinked.

_Is that really a gemstone?_ Mokuba thought as he gazed at it questioningly. _It looks like it's made of metal._

Once again he couldn't name the type of stone, nor the writing carved into it's surface. Finally, he sighed and returned to his bed. Maybe who ever now lay across the cavern from him could explain it in the morning.


	10. Irish Folk Tales

Everything was dark. The sky was covered in clouds, the street was covered in shadows. Only street lamps gave off weak light. Yugi shivered as he and Kaiba walked down the sidewalk, gazing at the grand houses around them, neither saying a word.

_Are you sure this is the right way?_ Yugi asked Yami.

Within his mind he could feel the spirit give a mental nod. _Yes. Strong shadow magic lies this way._

_Ok._ Yugi uttered and returned to a reality mindset.

It had been sunset when Kaiba and Yugi had arrived in Dublin, Ireland. Yugi had explained that he would find where they had to go, Kaiba just glared at him and said nothing. He had said nothing since, or before, for that matter. His unearthly silence worried Yugi a bit, but the boy knew he was only worried about his younger brother. Yugi didn't press the matter, knowing that Kaiba would most likely bite his head off if Yugi got on his nerves. Even Yami had advised him to leave the older guy alone.

With a bit of a sigh Yugi led the way around the corner and froze. Kaiba stopped beside him.

"Why did we stop?" Kaiba asked, his voice low and a bit irritated.

Yugi pointed to one of the houses before them. "That's where it is." He uttered, not looking at Kaiba. He huffed and continued on towards the house, this time with Yugi following. In his mind Yugi could feel Yami's confusion.

_What's wrong?_ Yugi asked. In his mind's eye he could see Yami staring hard at the large home.

_It's not there_. Yami finally uttered. Yugi blinked at him.

_What?_ He asked. _But you said-_

_I mean, it was there._ Yami interrupted him. _But it no longer is. The other Gem Keeper beat us to it._

Yugi gave a mental sigh. _Then what's the point in going there?_

_We should explain to the Keeper's family why they're gone_. Yami told him. _They have a right to know, Yugi._

_I suppose_. Yugi uttered.

_Besides,_ Yami added as he slowly slipped back into the shadows of Yugi's mind. _Whoever lives there knows of shadow magic. There are many spell placed upon this house._

Yugi returned to reality to find that him and Kaiba were already standing before the house's door. Kaiba had already rung the doorbell and Yugi could hear someone coming to the door.

It opened and light spilled out, temporarily blinding Yugi and Kaiba. A figure appeared, blocking out some of the brightness. When his eyes adjusted Yugi saw it was a girl that was a bit older than him. She had jet-black hair that went past her shoulders and inch or two and flipped out at the ends. She blinked at them with stunning green eyes and wore a red tang-top over jeans. After giving them a quizzical look for a few moments the girl said something in a language Yugi didn't understand, though he'd heard it before.

_English._ He thought. _I forgot that in Ireland they speak English._

To his surprise Kaiba began to talk to her in English, which baffled Yugi somewhat.

_I suppose he needs to know English since he deals with other countries through his company._ Yugi thought.

The girl looked from Kaiba to Yugi and nodded. "Hello." She said in Japanese so Yugi could understand her as well. She even added a small customary bow to the mix. Yugi smiled.

_How cultural._ Yugi thought as he returned the bow. He was just about to introduce himself when more footsteps sounded and someone began rushing towards them. Yugi and Kaiba watched with interest as the girl turned around to shout and quickly speak in English to the person behind her. Whoever it was push past her and stopped, staring at Yugi and Kaiba.

It was an older lady, mid-forties Yugi would have to say. She was a head shorter than the other girl with very short red hair streaked with grey with dark brown eyes under her bangs. Yugi almost frowned a bit. She didn't appear to be the girl's mother at all.

The older woman's dark eyes that had appeared to be crying slowly moved to Yugi's puzzle. She uttered something in another language much different from either Japanese and English. She then grabbed Kaiba's and Yugi's arms and pulled them inside, smiling.

"I knew you would come." The woman said as she gave a slight smirk to the other girl. "I knew it. With so much going on, others were bound to appear." She pulled the two into a large den area and sat them down. She smiled down at their questioning faces. "I'll go bring you some tea." She offered, and rushed out of the room.

The girl moved to follow, then sighed and sat down across from them on an overly stuff couch. She shook her dark head a bit then turned her attention to them.

"Please forgive her." The girl explained. "I'm Bree Keagan." She held out her hand to them. As the two took it they uttered their own names. Once that was done Bree sat back and looked over her shoulder to where the other woman had disappeared to. "That was Aine Tremain. She's not right in the head. And with the incident, it's just all too much for her."

"Incident?" Yugi asked as he himself settled back. "Was she in an accident?"

Bree shook her head. "Oh no, nothing like that. No, her son, Neil, he has disappeared."

_The Gem Keeper._ Yami uttered in Yugi's mind. _Neil Tremain must be the Celtic Gem Keeper_. Yugi glanced to his side and saw that Kaiba was nodding slowly. It seemed he had put two and two together as well.

"Maybe he just ran away." Kaiba told her.

"Neil wouldn't run." Bree snapped at him. "He has no need to. Everyone he's ever cared about is in this here city."

"Then what happened?" Kaiba asked, sitting back and crossing his arms.

"Neil was taken." A voice from the entrance said. They turned to watch Aine walk into the room with a tray of things in her hands. She set it on the coffee table then sat in a chair that was beside the couch Bree was on.

"Taken?" Yugi questioned. The woman nodded her head.

"He was taken for something he had." Aine told him. Her voice suddenly sounded old and worn.

Bree sighed and rolled her eyes a bit. "Don't start with that old story, Mrs. Tremain."

"Story?" Yugi asked, sitting up a bit.

"It's an old fairytale." Bree explained.

"An old legend made from many truths." Aine said at the same time. The glance she gave Bree made the girl close her mouth and sit still. Aine looked back at Kaiba and Yugi and smiled. "But I'm sure you've already heard the tale of the Shadow Gems."

Bree gave an exasperated sigh. "That's nothing but an old wives tale, Aine, and you know it."

"It's true." Yugi and Aine said together. Aine smiled at him, then turned to Bree.

"We all have a right to believe in what we want, Bree." Aine explained. "But my son was taken because he holds the Gem of the Celts, a gem you have seen on many occasions."

"So it was a respectable jewel in the olden days." Bree uttered. "That doesn't mean it holds magic or anything. Other than to the superstitious." The last part was only a mumble that Yugi could barely hear.

"The Gem holds true power." Aine told her, almost dangerously. Then she turned to Yugi again and smiled. "You feel the magic, don't you?" When Yugi blinked at her, unsure of what to say Aine only widened her smile. "Though it wasn't asked of the Gem, over the years that it's been in my family it has placed many protective spells onto this house on it's own. That's the gift of this Gem, to protect the family of the Keeper and bless the house they live in."

Bree almost snorted at this. She sank back in her chair and crossed her arms. "A lot of good that did."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Aine asked. Bree shot a glare at her.

"If the 'gem' protects it's Keeper, then why didn't it protect Neil?" Bree retorted sharply.

"The Gem doesn't protect it's Keeper." Aine said sadly. "It protects those that the Keeper cares about."

"That's just bullshit." Bree snapped. She got up and stormed from the room. Within moments Yugi heard the girl's stomping footsteps running up the stairs, then a door bang close. Aine sat quietly for a moment, then let out a long sigh.

"She's taken Neil's disappearance hard." The old woman uttered, gazing aimlessly at the table before her.

"Why?" Yugi couldn't help but ask.

Aine gave a weak smile. "Bree and Neil have been dating for almost a year. They had gone to a club tonight, but Bree says Neil got into a fight with another guy. The last she's seen of my son was he was storming out of the club after the man who had started the fight. My husband and Neil's younger brother and elder sister have gone out to look for him, but Bree and I know that Neil has been taken."

Both Kaiba and Yugi blinked at the old woman, but it was Yugi who asked the next question. "How do you only you two know?" This made Aine smile again.

"I know because a bond between a mother and her child is strong." Aine explained, staring off into space. "And just the way the Shadow Magic has been shifting around me, I know the Celtic Gem has left this city. As for Bree, though she denies it, she has an uncanny ability to sense what's happening to those she cares about."

Yugi nodded, then slowly arose. "I guess we should be going, huh?"

Aine arose as well, then Kaiba did. The woman followed them to the door. As Kaiba walked into the night, Yugi stopped to say farewell to Aine, but a few questions was playing in his mind.

"Uh, Mrs. Tremain." Yugi began. Aine gave him her full attention. "What was that language you spoke when you saw me? And how did you know why me and Kaiba were here?"

The woman chuckled a bit before answering. "I knew why you were here because I could sense the Shadow Magic radiating from that," She point to the Puzzle strung around Yugi's neck. "After living with the Magic all my life, I know what it can mean. And the language I spoke was Gaelic, an old dialect from when the Celts roamed Ireland. If you see the Celtic Gem, all the carvings are in Gaelic."

Yugi nodded in understandment, then bid her farewell again and rushed to catch up with Kaiba who was already on the other side of the street, obviously not caring if he left Yugi behind or not. As the boy slowed to walk beside Kaiba, someone shouted for them to wait. Both stopped and turned to see Bree running towards them, though now she wore a black jacket and had a lumpy bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey Bree." Yugi said as the girl stopped before them. "What is it, did we forget something?"

"No." She told him plainly. "I've decided I'm coming with you."

"No." Kaiba uttered, then turned and began to walk away. Bree shot him a glare though his back was turned.

"I know you're going to try and find Neil." Bree said, still glaring at Kaiba's back before her electric eyes moved to peer at Yugi. "And I want to help."

"Why?" Yugi questioned, noting that Kaiba had slowed his pace somewhat. "You don't even believe in this Shadow Gem stuff." The boy added.

"I don't need to believe to know my boyfriend might be in danger." Bree told him, her face becoming determined. "I am not going to allow him to have god-knows-what done to him by some kidnapping freak, not while I'm around. So, whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you and I'm going to find him and beat the living daylights out of this abducting weirdo."

Yugi sighed a bit. "I don't know..." He uttered, then looked over his shoulder to Kaiba who had completely stopped moving but still stood with his back turned to them. "What do you think, Kaiba. Can she come?"

Kaiba half turned to the two of them. "Just so she stops whining." He mumbled, then turned to continue on his way. Yugi wasn't sure, but for a moment he had thought that Kaiba gave Bree a look of admiration, or at least of acceptance.

_This could work. We might stand a chance after all._ Yugi thought. He smiled a bit, then turned back to see that Bree was glaring at Kaiba again.

"Whining?" She snapped, storming after him. "Whining? What the hell are you talking about, whining?" Kaiba froze, then turned to Bree, his eyes emotionless.

Yugi sighed. _Then again, maybe not..._

"For someone who believes they can help, you seem to be getting more useless by the second." Kaiba told her. He began to walk away again, leaving Bree steaming.

Unfortunately the girl wouldn't let down. She turned to Kaiba, hands on hips, eyes ablaze. "All I want to do is save someone I care about." She called after him. "But I guess I shouldn't expect someone so bland and emotionless to know anything about that."

Yugi almost flinched at these words. _Maybe this was a bad idea..._

Kaiba didn't retort to Yugi's relief. Instead he continued walking. Bree let out a violent sigh but walked after him. Yugi dashed to catch up. As the boy stopped beside Bree he glanced to Kaiba. The older guy seemed deep in thought.

"Is he always like this?" Bree asked, casting her own glance in Kaiba's direction.

Yugi gave a slight nod. "Most of the time. But he's just worried."

"About what?" Bree asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Kaiba said before Yugi could answer. He glanced at Yugi over his shoulder and glared at him before looking ahead again. Yugi moved his eyes to the ground.

"What he said, I suppose." Yugi mumbled. Bree gave him a questioning glance, but said nothing.


	11. The Shawoman's Grandchildren

Ishizu stepped out of the taxi that had taken her and her brother to the house that now stood before them. It was a plain building with white walls and a purple door. White drapes hung in the windows to conceal what went on inside.

"I hate Canadian weather." Marik uttered miserably as he turned and paid the cab driver. "It's summer in Japan, but here's it's almost winter." As the taxi drove off he tucked his hands into the pockets of his black coat. "And it's so damn cold."

Ishizu sighed. "Come on." She ordered as she opened the iron gate that blocked off the path. Her brother followed, eyeing the house as he did.

"Have I been here before?" He asked. "Something about this house seems familiar."

"No." Ishizu said plainly. "But, you have met the person who lives here."

"Who?"

"Sani Greychick." His sister replied as she stepped onto the first of the porch's steps.

"Old Sani?" Marik said, a bit surprised. Now that he thought of it, he could feel the old shawoman's Shadow Magic lingering on the building. "I never knew she lived in Toronto."

Ishizu smiled. "She does."

Before they reached the door it opened and a small boy about seven appeared. His skin was bronze in color and his ear length hair was dark brown. His eyes were almost like black holes. The cold breeze plucked at his dark blue T-shirt and red shorts. He smiled warmly at them and waved a hand for them to follow him. He didn't speak until the door was closed and Ishizu and Marik were within the house.

"Grandmother said you were coming." The boy said in English. He grinned at them. "She always knows when people are coming."

"Where is Sani?" Ishizu questioned, also in English, as she took off her coat. She doubted such a young boy would know Japanese. The young boy took her coat and Marik's and began to walk through the house. After slipping off their shoes, the siblings followed him.

"Grandmother's in the basement." Was the reply. "You know her. Once something bad happens, she tries everything to fix it."

"So, she already knows about the Gem Keeper gone array?" The woman asked as the boy put their coats in the closet.

To this he nodded. "She sure does. And ever since Takoda was taken, well..." His voice trailed off, a soft lit of sadness in his eyes.

"Someone was taken?" Ishizu asked.

The boy opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a hoarse shout that radiated from the basement. "Chayton!" It barked. "Bring them down already." Chayton sighed and said no more, only led Marik and Ishizu to a door that stood open and descended into the room below.

The air of the lower level smelled of many different burning herbs. Dried herbs hung from the ceiling and the banister of the stairs. Jars of who-knows-what sat on shelves and on small tables. On the walls hung tapestries and other ceremonial decorations. In the center of it all was a large steel bowl with a fire burning in it.

Before the fire was an ancient woman with a blanket draped over her shoulders. Her wiry grey hair was pulled back to reveal her wrinkled face. Heavy brows hung over eyes even darker than Chayton's. But the creases in her face seemed deeper with worry and sleep deprivation as well as age. She was about to throw a handful of power into the fire when Ishizu rushed over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Sani, what are you doing?" Ishizu asked, slowly pulling her hand back. The older woman was much shorter than Ishizu, her head only reaching Ishizu's chest.

"Oh, bugger off." Sani told her. But Ishizu, with the help of Marik, pulled the old woman away from the flames and sat her onto a chair in the corner. There Ishizu knelt down to see eye to eye with her.

"You look like you haven't slept for days." Ishizu uttered, a hint of disappointment in her tone. "What have you been up to?"

"I've been busy trying to retrieve what is mine." The old woman barked back, then broke into a fit of coughs.

Ishizu turned to Chayton who had a worried look on his face. It vanished as soon as he realized Ishizu was looking at him. "Water. Now." The boy turned and rushed back upstairs.

"I'm fine." Sani assured her through coughs. Ishizu gave her a skeptical look.

"What could you possibly have been doing?" Ishizu asked. "And how long have you known about this Gem Keeper?"

"She didn't know until last night about the Gem Keeper." Chayton uttered. He had already returned with a glass of water in which he handed it to Ishizu. "But for almost three days she's known about _something_ bad. She's been putting protection spells on the house day and night. And when Takoda was taken last night, she's been trying to find her location."

"You've been casting spells for three days without rest?" Ishizu snapped at Sani who was giving a dirty look to her grandson. "That's almost suicidal! You should know better, Sani." She forced the elder to drink the water.

"Who's Takoda?" Marik asked, still looking at the boy.

"She's my granddaughter." Sani uttered. Her coughing had subsided. "And I know that such magic could be fatal, I wasn't born yesterday. But I knew my family was in danger, and I wouldn't allow it. But that Gem Keeper, he's a tricky one. Got right through Takoda's protection spell and snatched her up from right outside our own home!" She began to cough again. Ishizu offered the water and the elder took it, drinking what remained in the glass.

"So, Takoda's the Ojibway Gem Keeper?" Marik asked, leaning against one of the walls.

"No." Sani croaked.

"Then who is?"

Chayton looked guiltily at the ground. "I am."

"You?" Ishizu mumbled, a bit startled. "But, then why was Takoda taken?"

The guilt in Chayton's eyes deepened. "Takoda asked if she could borrow the band with the Shadow Gem on it, but I said no. So she took it without me knowing. I guess the other Keeper thought she was the Gem's Keeper because she was wearing it."

"So, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to finding my granddaughter." Sani said crisply.

"Sani, you're in no condition to be casting anymore spells." Ishizu told her. "And your granddaughter is the only person who has been taken by this Keeper."

"There's more?" Sani whispered in disbelief. "How many?"

"We don't know exactly." Ishizu admitted. "But we do know there are others, and there may be more growing by the hour."

Sani sat silently. She grabbed Chayton and pulled him closer to her as she uttered a prayer in Cree.

"Sani," Ishizu uttered gently. She placed her hands on the old woman's shoulders, making her look at her. "We're already going after this guy. When he's stopped, I promise we will bring Takoda back to you."

The elder stared at her for awhile, then turned her gaze to her grandson. She whispered to him in Cree. He nodded and left up the stairs.

"Alright..." Sani whispered with a tone of defeat. "Just, please, bring her back. My grandchildren are all I have left since their parents passed away."

Ishizu nodded her understanding. Carefully she and Marik took the old woman upstairs and allowed her to sit in the living room. Ishizu disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, then reappeared with a cup of a herbal brew. She handed it to Sani who drank it without a fuss.

"I'm ready." A voice said from the hall. Marik looked to see Chayton standing there, a bag on his shoulder and a coat on.

"Where do you think you're going?" Marik questioned.

"He's to go with you." Sani explained. "He knows the power of his Shadow Gem better than anyone else. It might be useful."

"She has a point." Ishizu admitted. She then turned her gaze to the old woman. "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

"I'll be fine, I'm not that old." Sani barked, her spirit coming back. Ishizu smiled in spite of herself and arose from her seat beside Sani.

"Then we should be going." Ishizu told her brother. "If we leave now we can be in Greece by tomorrow afternoon."

"Greece?" Chayton asked, his eyes going wide. "What's in Greece?"

"An old friend that can help us." The woman explained to him. She then glanced at Marik. "Not to mention another Gem and Keeper."

"Unless they've been taken already." Her brother added.

"Then go." Sani advised. After a few minutes of good-byes they stepped out of the house and slowly went down to the street.

Chayton stopped and glanced back at his home. "I hope this isn't the last time I see it."

Ishizu gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "It won't, I'll make sure of it." She told him. He smiled weakly and followed the two siblings down the street.


	12. Midnight Ride

A chilling wind rustled down the street as the dark haired girl stopped at the corner of the brick building. Slowly she peeked around the corner, her green eyes taking everything in from the narrower street beyond. She watched as the shadowy figures talked. A bit of anger arose in her and her fingers enclosed around the building's edge absentmindedly. She strained her ears to try and hear what the people were mumbling in Gaelic. She was so intent on what was happening she didn't hear someone come up behind her until they spoke.

"What are you doing?" The guy asked, annoyance clear in his tone. Startled, the girl jumped. She spun around to face him, glaring daggers at the new comer.

"What are you trying to do, scare me to death?" Bree demanded.

"Don't give me any ideas." Kaiba advised coldly.

Bree narrowed her eyes at him. "Aren't you suppose to be trying to get directions to the hotel with Yugi?"

"Yugi can take care of himself." Was the bland reply. "I was curious of what you were up to."

"If you must know I was following someone."

"What for?"

"What do you care?"

"Well, for all we know you could be working for this Gem Keeper and are setting us up for something."

Bree crossed her arms defensively. "Are you always this paranoid?"

"Only when people are sneaking about and are refusing to explain why." Kaiba explained, crossing his own arms across his chest. "Almost as if they're hiding something." He added.

The girl gave an aggravated sigh. "While I was waiting for you two I saw the guy that Neil went after earlier tonight, right before he disappeared. I was following the guy because I think he might know what happened to Neil."

"I highly doubt he does." Kaiba told her.

"We'll see." Bree muttered, then turned to glance down the street in time to see the man she had follow getting into a car and driving away while the others that had been talking to him enter into a pub.

"Looks like he's getting away." Kaiba said mockingly.

Bree glared at him and went down the street to the pub. "Well, come on." She ordered over her shoulder. Instead, Kaiba leaned against the building. Realizing he wasn't following her, Bree turned to him. "Now what?"

"I don't take kindly to orders." Kaiba told her.

Bree silently screamed to herself. "Fine!" She shouted at him. "I'll go alone!" She turned on her heel and continued over to the pub, throwing the door open and disappearing into the noise. With a sigh Kaiba followed.

The inside of the pub was a deafening sea of people, chatter and smoke. Half coughing, Kaiba made his way through the waves of people until he caught sight of Bree sitting down at the bar and start to talk to the man beside her. It took almost five minutes of pushing through people before he finally was able to get to her side.

"Oh, so you did decide to join me." The girl shouted to be heard over the low roar around them. Not waiting for an answer, Bree pointed to the haggard man before her who was drinking heavily from his glass, allowing half of its contents to stream down the sides of his face. "This guy told me where the guy I was following went to."

"Wonderful." Kaiba told her, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Can we leave this place already?"

"What, you don't want a drink?" Bree teased. When Kaiba glared at her she stood from the barstool. "Fine, I see you're not a people person." Kaiba grabbed her arm and began pulling her to the door.

Once outside they past a group of three older men who had just parked motorcycles beside the pub. Upon seeing Bree one chuckled and another whistled.

"Hey, honey." A large fellow with sandy blonde hair called to her. "Leaving so soon? Why don't you come inside and I could buy you a drink." He stepped halfway in front of her.

"Bugger off." Bree snapped at him, using her shoulder to push him away as she walked past.

"What's wrong? You're boyfriend might get mad?" Another asked, nodding towards Kaiba.

The brunette beside him smirked. "Why don't you come and have some fun with real men?" He chuckled and nudged his friend.

Bree turned to the bikers. "Well, if you find some real men, why don't you come and tell me? Until then, I have better things to do."

"Awe, come on sugar." The large blonde said, moving towards her. "We could show you places you've only dreamed off."

Before she could retort Kaiba stepped between her and the biker. "She said no." He said dangerously. "Or is that too complex of an answer for your peanut sized brain to understand?"

"What was that?" One of the other bikers asked, taking a step forward.

"You heard me." Kaiba uttered. "Now, why don't you get on your little toys and run home, I think there still might be cartoons on for you to watch."

"You know, I think he might be right." The smallest of the three mumbled stupidly. His friend that stood beside him hit him upside the head. "What?" The little one demanded.

The large blonde before Kaiba and Bree scowled down at them, his hands balling into fists at his sides. The brunette biker came up beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, cool down. Let's just go inside and drink, ok?" The blonde didn't say anything, but let his friends lead him inside, leaving Bree and Kaiba standing in the street alone.

"Morons." Kaiba muttered, then turned to Bree. The girl was smiling up at him, making Kaiba frown. "What?"

"You stood up for me." Bree chuckled.

"Your point?" He asked.

"No one's stood up for me before." Bree explained. "Not even Neil, he always said I could take care of myself."

"He sure sounds like a nice guy." Kaiba muttered, but Bree didn't hear him. Kaiba looked around. "So, where did this guy that you were after go?"

"I was told he was heading back to the club me and Neil saw him at." Bree explained. "And that's across town."

"That will take us more than an hour to get there." Kaiba said sourly. "He'll be gone again by then. But something tells me you're still going to try and go after him."

"Yes." Bree told him.

Kaiba crossed his arms. "Alright, explain. How are you planning on getting there?"

"With this." Bree said, holding up her hand to reveal a key chain and several keys dangling from it. A sly smile spread across her lips.

"You stole one of the biker's keys." Kaiba muttered, taking the key chain from her.

Bree snatched the keys back. "Not so useless now, am I?" She questioned, then turned to the bikes. "You don't think they'd miss one, do you?"

"I don't care if they do or don't." Was the answer.

Both crossed over to the bikes and Bree tried one by one until she found the one that belonged to the key. Smiling she sat down and gripped the handlebars.

"Oh no." Kaiba told her.

"What?" She demanded.

"I'm driving." Kaiba explained dully.

Bree narrowed her eyes at him. "Why can't I drive?"

"Simple," He said, matching her glare with his own. "I don't want to die."

After glaring at each other for a few moments Bree looked away, released the handlebars, and moved back so Kaiba could sit before her. He sat down and Bree loosely wrapped her arms around his torso as they drove off. Gradually they gained speed, forcing Bree to tighten her grip on Kaiba. As the buildings blurred by she cried directions into his ear, but her voiced seemed only a whisper to him.

Once they had gone down a couple of back roads and even some walkways they had made it to the main street. As they neared an intersection a red light forced them to stop. Bree had begun to giggle as they rode and was now trying to gain control of herself.

"Now where do we go?" Kaiba asked, turning a bit to look at her. Seeing the irritated look in his eye made Bree's giggles cease instantly.

Looking around, Bree pointed to a large three story building ahead. "That's where."

Once the light changed to green they drove there, parking in an alley hidden from the views of anyone who happened to pass by. As soon as the bike stopped Bree quickly released Kaiba, realizing how tightly she had been clinging to him. Getting off the bike she faced the building to hide her blush. The door near them opened and a shadowy figure stepped into the alley, cut off from his only way out by Bree and Kaiba.

Bree grabbed Kaiba's arm, nodding to the new guy. "That's him." Kaiba pulled his arm away from her, tossing a small warning glare at her. "Sorry." She added.

"So, now what?" He asked her, keeping his voice low.

"Just leave it to me." Bree assured him, then began walking over to the new comer. Kaiba shook his head, but followed.

As they approached the guy heard their footsteps and turned to them. He squinted his eyes to see in the faint light. "Do I know you?" He asked Bree. The girl smirked.

"Maybe..." She uttered. Without warning she reached out and grabbed two handfuls of his shirt, shoving him into the building's wall.

"What the-" The guy began, but Bree cut him off.

"What did you do to Neil Tremain?" She asked.

"Who?" As the confused reply.

Bree knocked him against the wall again. "Neil Tremain. The red head I was with earlier tonight that you got into a fight with. What did you do to him?"

"I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me. Where is he?"

"I'm not lying, I swear!" The guy's brown eyes were wide with fear as he looked into Bree's electric green ones, which she now narrowed at him.

"Oh, really now?"

"Yeah, really." Bree's prisoner's voice shook. "Last I saw of him was when I left this place."

"Where did you go when you left?" Bree questioned.

"I got in my car and left, starting driving around until I thought it would be safe to come back here." The man's eyes quickly darted to Kaiba. "That's the honest truth, I don't know where your friend is."

Bree scowled at him, then stepped away, releasing her grip on his clothing. The man gasped, then run past both her and Kaiba and towards the street.

"If I find out you're lying to me, you're dead!" Bree shouted to him before he disappeared behind the corner. She then turned to Kaiba who stood with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face. "Something for you?" Bree demanded.

"No, nothing." He replied. "But now I see why this Neil thinks you can take care of yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Bree said, though her eyes danced with silent laughter. "You should call Yugi and see if he found out where the hotel is." She added.

"If he remembered to turn his cell phone on." Kaiba muttered. He reached into his pocket and dialed Yugi's number. After a few words he hung up and went over to the bike. Bree went over to him.

"Can I drive now?" She asked, false sweetness in her tone.

"No." Was the bland reply.

Bree frowned. "Kill joy." But she sat behind him still. Kaiba started up the motorcycle and began to head to the place Yugi had said. Neither said anything more.


	13. A Plan for Thieft

The morning light danced in through the wide window to his right, lighting up the bed he lay in. Slowly he opened his eyes and glanced around, his mind still half asleep.

_Where am I?_ He asked himself, not recognizing the white room he had found himself in. He closed his eyes and pushed his face into the fluffy pillow, trying to block out the sun for a few more moments of rest.

The door slowly squeaked open, and then closed. He could faintly hear footsteps paddling over the floor, then stop. The far end of the mattress he lay on drooped as more weight was placed on it. He could sense someone hover over him. A bit irritated, he rolled over and found two blue eyes looking back at him. Startled, he cried and sat up, making the owner of the eyes burst into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry of waking you." Sundari said apologetically as Ryou tried to calm himself from the scare. "But your friend said that you might be hungry."

Ryou glanced at the girl who was smiling so brightly at him. "It's alright." He told her, smiling himself. "For a moment I didn't know where I was."

Sundari's smile widened, and she slipped off the bed, grabbing Ryou by the hand as she did. "You must be exhausted. You really need to eat." She pulled him from his covers and began to lead him out the door and down the hall beyond.

"So, Joey's already awake?" Ryou asked as he looked around him. The white walls of the hall were lined with pieces of artwork from around the world, showing the wealth Sundari's uncle had.

The brunette nodded to his question. "Yes, and he's been eating ever since he opened his eyes. I'm not sure if they'll be any food left by the time we get there."

_I wouldn't be very surprised if he ate all the food in the house._ The sudden voice of Bakura in Ryou's head startled him, making him jump in Sundari's grasp. The girl glanced at him, smiled, then continued to pull him along. Within his mind Bakura stood among the shadows, arms crossed and looking rather crossed himself.

_Don't start._ Ryou said dully, giving his yami a mental frown. During the plain ride to New Delhi it had become painfully obvious that Bakura did not like the topic of food and eating. For what reasons, Ryou could only guess.

Bakura gave no response to Ryou, only shrank into the shadows that surrounded him. Ryou waited until he had sensed Bakura's retreat back into the Ring before leaving his mind's eye to look through his physical ones. Blinking, he found himself in a dining room.

The room itself was plain, with white walls dotted with paintings here and there, black marble flooring and dark wooden roof, a chandelier dangling from it's center. The table was plain, also. It was a long thing, consisting of dark mahogany, able to seat one at each end and five chairs of the same wood on each side. No, the thing that got Ryou's attention was the vast spread of food that lay on the table's surface. Ryou had never known there were so many things one could have for breakfast.

Sundari lead him down to the other end of the table where Joey already sat at the head of the table, many plates pilled with things before him, even more empty plates near by.

"Is this good or what?" Joey asked as he stuffed a forkful of scrambled eggs and ketchup into his mouth. Ryou nodded slowly as Joey stabbed a stack of pancakes and forced them down his own throat.

_Disgusting._ Bakura uttered. He had returned to see what had perked Ryou's interest. _That has even made me loose my appetite, and I haven't eaten in decades._

Ryou ignored his counterpart as he grabbed up a clean plate from before the chair and filled it with various things from the table. Sundari herself joined them, eating much less than the other two. They talked while they ate, Sundari rather interested in their home and the differences Japan had from India. Both boys were almost finished when an older man entered the room.

He was finely dressed in a dark grey suit. The short, dark brown hair on his head was thinning and streaks of grey ran through it. His mucky brown eyes were serious as he looked upon the three youths before him. As he approached them Sundari jumped up and was about to pull out a chair for him when he waved her away.

"You're not going to eat with us, Uncle?" Sundari asked as she pushed the half pulled out chair back.

"Oh no, dear. I've already eaten." Sundari's uncle Tamal told her.

"Thank you for the wonderful food." Ryou said, half bowing in his chair. Tamal smiled, though the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks." Joey said, though it was hard to hear past the hash browns that were filling his mouth.

"It is of no trouble for the one's who saved my niece." Tamal stated as he patted Sundari affectionately on the head. "She is all the family I have now since my brother, sister-in-law, and other niece were taken."

"About that." Ryou said, standing from his chair. "I think there might be more to this entire thing than you know."

Tamal's back straightened and he held his chin a bit higher. "Oh really?"

Ryou nodded and continued to explain why he and Joey were there, along with their beliefs upon why Sundari's parents and sister were taken. When he had finished Sundari's uncle was standing with his back turned to them, while Sundari herself was rather intent on the story being told.

"So, the bracelet is in danger, as well as Sundari and you." Joey uttered to break the silence that had fallen in the room. "It would be smart if you just gave it to us."

"Give it to you?" Tamal asked, turning to glare at Joey. "Are you made? I can't just take the bracelet, it belongs to the museum. Give it to you, ha." He turned on his heel and made his way over to the door. "The bracelet is in danger, oh no." He added mockingly before he disappeared down the hall he had come from, leaving the other three to sitting there.

"Great." Joey mumbled, throwing down his napkin and leaning back in his chair. "He doesn't believe us. I can't think of anything else to do, then."

"We'll figure something out, Joey." Ryou assured him.

Joey got up from his chair. "I hope so. In the mean time, I think I'll go change." Slowly he strode from the room, hands in pockets as he did. Ryou sat back in his own chair, unable to eat another bite.

"I believe you, Ryou." Sundari said encouragingly.

"You do?" Ryou asked, a bit stunned.

The girl nodded. "Yes. And I know a part of Uncle believes as well, but he's too proud to admit it." The girl looked down at her hands. "My grandfather told me the legend of the Shadow Gems when he found the Iolite of India. It was a story he often told me till the day he died. Uncle Tamal, he was told the stories too, but now that he's only he only thinks of them as legends, of ways to find expensive artifacts."

"Uncle was always mad at grandfather. He always told grandfather to sell the things he found to museums and make money, but grandfather never listened. He always told me that some things are worth more than money. And when he died, Uncle took all of grandfather's artifacts and put them in a vault. He keeps them in a vault, and whenever he needs more money he takes one or two out and sells them."

Sundari stopped for a moment, smiling to herself. "Sometimes I sneak into the vault and take a thing or two. I hide them in my room. Grandfather's artifacts meant the world to him, they were second only to his family and friends. Uncle doesn't see that, so its up to me to keep grandfather's spirit alive through his artifacts."

"Your grandfather sounds like a really good man." Ryou uttered. Sundari nodded.

"He was." She told him, smiling. "You know, Uncle donated the Iolite to the museum when it wasn't his, I guess that can be seen as stealing."

Ryou blinked. "What? The Iolite wasn't your Tamal's?"

"No." Sundari said plainly. "It was mine. Grandfather left it to me in his will, but Uncle took it, saying I was too young to take care of such a priceless piece of work."

"So, you didn't give it to him willingly?" Ryou questioned, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"No." Was the reply. "Why?"

"You're the Gem Keeper..." Ryou muttered to himself, his eyes going wide.

"The what?" Sundari asked.

Ryou blinked himself out of his stun. "Sundari, you're the Gem Keeper of India. I'll explain more later, but there's more important things to do."

"Like what?"

"Well, obviously he knows who you are, that's why those men were after you last night."

"Who's he?"

"It'll be explained later, but right now we really have to convince your uncle to get that bracelet back."

Sundari shook her head at this. "No, Uncle's made up his mind, and he's as stubborn as an ox. He'll say it would cost too much money to buy it back from the museum, and he won't allow it."

"But we need to get the bracelet out of here." Ryou uttered, crossing his arms as he thought.

"I know what we can do." The girl offered. When Ryou glanced up at her, she smiled. "We steal it."

At this Ryou blinked. "What?

_I like the way this girl thinks._ Bakura said with a cruel smile. He had reemerged in Ryou's mind to listen to the conversation.

"Sundari, are you sure?" Ryou asked, ignoring his yami.

She nodded. "I've been around the museum my entire life. When I was little I'd always go there, but I'd always stay so long that the guards would force me to leave. So, when my grandfather became the curator of it, he gave me a key so I could go after hours and spend as much time as I like."

The girl fumbled in her with a chain around her neck, pulling up a bronze key. She smiled.

"After my grandfather died and the bracelet was given to the museum, I'd always sneak in and spend hours just staring at it. Something always drew me to it. I want to get it out of there, especially if someone else is after it."

Bakura stared at Sundari and noticed the determined look in her eyes. "It might be dangerous, what if we get caught?"

"Don't worry." Sundari explained. "The guards know to let me wander about, and I know the museum security system like the back of my own hand. It may be tricky, seeing as I never stole anything from the museum, but you told me that the spirit in the Ring is a thief, so that could help."

_I think we should go through with this._ Bakura urged, a glint of mischief in his eyes. _Not only will we be saving the Iolite, but it will be fun, too._ Ryou just sent his yami a discouraging glare, then returned his attention back to Sundari. She was smiling at him a bit.

"The spirit wants to do it, doesn't he?" Sundari asked. Not waiting for Ryou to answer she grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the hall. "Here's what we do. So, me and you, while you're possessed by your yami, will go to the museum tonight. We can't stick around once we take back the bracelet, so while me and you are at the museum, Joey will have to go to the airport and get tickets to, where ever. Then, once we're done we go met Joey, and get out of this place." By the time she finished she had a broad grin on her face.

Ryou sighed. "I take it there's no way of convincing you of anything otherwise?" Sundari shook her head. "Fine, let's go find Joey and inform him of what's going to go on."

Sundari cried out, hugging Ryou in her joy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said, then grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall.


	14. Dark Warnings

His eyes slowly opened. He gazed around sleepily, wondering why it was so dark in his room. Shifting on his bed he realized it was made of a thin, uncomfortable mattress. Noticing the flickering torches he remembered he was a prisoner.

Pushing back the sheets he sat up, and gazed around. Everything was the same, except a small tray of food sitting on his squat table. He crawled over to it and expected his meal. It was a simple breakfast of a small loaf of bread sliced into pieces, a Styrofoam cup of orange juice and a paper plate of hash browns and scrambled eggs. Suddenly overcome with hunger he took a piece of bread and pushed the hash browns and scrambled eggs onto it, eating ravenously.

The sound of one of the cells opening echoed through the cavern. He turned his head to see Chiquita coming out of the cell Antonio had filled the night before. After locking the steel door behind her she turned and noticed him looking at her. Smiling, she crossed over to his "room".

"Good morning Mokuba." She said cheerfully as she sat down beside the bars. Glancing at the food he was devouring her smile widened. "Is it alright? I made it myself, and Antonio is always saying I'm a horrible cook."

"It's great!" Mokuba told her after swallowing his mouthful. Taking another piece of bread and eating more slowly he examined the contents of his tray more thoroughly. "Hey, Chiquita. Why isn't there any eating utensils?"

The girl giggled. "Antonio is cautious. Maybe too cautious. He thought that if he gave you utensils you might try to use them to escape. That's also why he didn't give you a strong plate or cup. He's paranoid that someone will either use cups and plates to dig a hole out, or that someone will break a plate or cup and use the shards as weapons."

Mokuba blinked at her. "You're brother really thinks we'd try that to get away?"

"Yes." Chiquita answered. "But I think either way is silly. Even if someone did try to dig a hole, it would take them forever before they reached the surface. And if they did have weapons, they're behind bars, so what can they do? I think Antonio's scared because of what Essie told him."

Mokuba perked up. "Essie? Who's that?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Chiquita admitted. "I've never met her, if it is a her. Antonio never uses Essie's real name in front of me, he just calls her 'Essie'."

"But, just who is she, or he?" Mokuba questioned as he pushed his now empty tray away from him.

"Essie is the one that came to Antonio and together they made the plan to bring all Gem Keepers together." Was the reply. "It's been Essie who's located all the Gem Keepers, including you. Essie always writes Antonio emails and calls him on the phone to tell him where to go next."

"So, is Essie a Gem Keeper, too?"

Chiquita shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think so. She has never said. But she has connections because some way or another she tracks down the Shadow Gems."

Mokuba opened his mouth to ask another question about the elusive Essie, but someone bellowed from beyond Mokuba's sight on the stairs. Chiquita's head snapped in that direction and she smiled.

"Coming, Antonio!" She said happily. Getting up she smiled at Mokuba. "I'll be back later." As the boy nodded Chiquita ran to the stairs and hopped them two by two. As she turned the corner and hurried up them she disappeared from Mokuba's sight.

With a sigh Mokuba slumped against the wall. A loneliness had set in as soon as Chiquita's footsteps couldn't be heard. He sat silently, listening to all the little sounds of the shadows.

Slowly his eyes strayed, only to find themselves gazing through the bars at the Shadow Gems sitting on the large wooden table, his obsidian and key glittering in the torchlight. Mokuba's fingers twitched. Somehow he was being drawn to it. He didn't know how or why, but he wanted it in his grasp right now. Knowing it was futile to even try and get it through the bars, he pulled his gaze away.

His fingers found their way to the card locket around his neck. He pressed he small oval button that ran alongside the frame. The cover popped open and faintly he could see the picture of his brother sitting before a chessboard.

_Where are you, Seto?_ He wondered, looking up at the dark ceiling. Tears stung his eyes for a moment, but he bit them back. He had to be strong if he wanted to survive, a lesson he had learned from his big brother.

A strange noise sounded high above. Mokuba glanced around, trying to find the source of the odd humming. It sounded familiar. But he could see nothing as he squinted through the darkness.

Suddenly a bright light flashed, blinding him. Mokuba yelped from being startled and covered his eyes. Down the mystery corridor he could hear the quiet moans of pain as the people down there were being blinded by the sudden light as well. He shielded his eyes for a few more moments, the slowly let his hand fall to his side.

"We got it working finally." Mokuba heard Antonio say somewhere above him. His kidnapper spoke to Chiquita a bit longer, his voice muffled. Chiquita answered and footsteps sounded. The girl appeared on the stairs. She rushed to the table and pulled a jacket off one of the chairs. Then she began to move from torch to torch, snuffing each out.

"I have to go now, Mokuba." Chiquita explained. "But we got the electricity working again." With a wide grin she pointed to a large light hanging from the rock ceiling, a feature Mokuba hadn't noticed in the dark. "I'll see you later." She cried before racing up the stairs again.

Mokuba watched her go, then heaved a sigh. _Alone again..._ he thought sadly. He looked around the cavern, trying to see if there were any differences in the light.

As his gaze traveled around the room he realized there was someone in the cell Chiquita was leaving when Mokuba got up. Crawling to the other end of his enclosure to get a better look he could see there was indeed a person sitting at a makeshift table like his, slowly eating the contents of their breakfast.

It was a girl, a year or two older than Mokuba. She had thick long dark brown hair that fell an inch or so past her shoulders. Her russet colored face was wet from tears that were slowly drying. Her navy blue jacket was overtop a lilac colored shirt and black jeans. Earrings with shells dangling from them were set in her earlobes. As if feeling Mokuba's gaze on her she slowly faced him, revealing bloodshot eyes with iris a color that rivaled that of her hair. She uttered a small "hello" in english. Mokuba answered, quickly thinking back to the english lessons he had taken.

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba." He told her, trying to be as welcoming as he could.

"I'm Takoda, Takoda Cocheta." She whispered back. Mokuba faintly recognized her accent.

"Are you Canadian?" He questioned. Takoda nodded to him. "So, you must be the Ojibwa Gem Keeper then, right?"

To this Takoda shook her head. "No. My brother is. But that crazy man took me instead." Her face seemed to sink at this.

They sat in silence for awhile. Mokuba wished the soundlessness would stop, but he didn't know what to say to this girl. She wasn't like Chiquita who always had something to talk about, and she wasn't like Seto who Mokuba knew his interests. So, quietly the boy waited to see if the girl would speak.

Finally, after an hour or so, Takoda whispered something. Mokuba strained to hear it, but failed.

"What did you say?" He asked, gazing through the bars at her.

Takoda raised her eyes to meet his. "How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Talk to the enemy so freely."

Mokuba blinked. "What?"

"That girl that was here before. You talked to her like she was your friend or something." Takoda noted. "But she couldn't be your friend."

Mokuba pulled his eyes away from hers. "I don't understand."

"You and her seem to get along." Takoda explained. "But I warn you, don't start to feel like she's your friend. She's the enemy. You can't trust her."

"You don't know her." Mokuba snapped. "You just arrived. Chiquita is nice, you'll see."

"If she's so nice, then why are we locked in cages?" Was the dangerous reply. "If she was really a friend, why does she help keep you prisoner?"

"She's just doing as her brother says." He told her. "It's not her fault her brother's a nut!"

"Or, maybe she's one too." Takoda whispered. "Maybe she's just pretending to be nice so she can find out all about your Shadow Gem, seeing as no two Gems have the same powers. She's probably just trying to worm her way in so she can figure out how to use your Gem, then she'll take it from you."

Mokuba's heart skipped a beat. It sounded like something a kidnapper would do. It was rather logical...

"No!" Mokuba shouted. He could hear the people down the other hall jump at his outburst. "You're wrong about her. Chiquita isn't like that, she's nice."

"You don't know that Mokuba Kaiba." Takoda stated plainly. "You don't know if she really is as nice as she appears. And truthfully, I don't know if I'm right or not. There's no way in knowing what's going on in her head. So, just be careful what you say to her. It might be used against you one day."

"You're wrong." Mokuba told her again. He got up from where he was sitting and went to the farthest corner from Takoda, making sure the legs of table and chairs blocked the new girl from his sight. He sat down and pulled his legs close to his chest. "She's wrong." He whispered to himself again.

_At least, I hope so...  
_

* * *

"This place is huge..." He mumbled, gazing at the white mansion before him. The air was cool and smelled of sea salt. The sun was shining down all around. Behind him a taxicab's door slammed shut and the yellow vehicle drove away.

Ishizu chuckled as she gazed down at the small boy. "It's better inside, Chayton." She told him. Chayton smiled and grabbed his bag from where the driver had left it. Quickly he followed Marik and Ishizu up the stone walkway.

Marik was giving the house a wary look. "Why are we here of all places?"

"He's an old friend, whether you like it or not Marik." Ishizu told him sternly. "Besides, he's told me he knows where the Greek Shadow Gem is and who is it's keeper."

Marik didn't reply, only ran his gaze over all aspects of the house. Ishizu watched his face while he judge the building. A tug on her cream colored sundress made her turn her attention to Chayton.

"What part of Greece are we in?" The boy asked.

"The island of Kithira." A voice from the doorway answered. "We are located between Peloplnnesus and Crete." All heads turned to the speaker.

A man in his late thirties leaned on the doorframe. His short cut light brown hair almost fell into his eyes. His grey eyes twinkled with welcome. A plain grey shirt and faded blue jeans were all he wore. Chayton smiled upon seeing the man's bare feet.

"Hello Sanders." Ishizu said to him. She went forwards and shook his hand. "This is Chayton Cocheta, the Ojibwa Gem Keeper." She gestured to the boy beside him.

"Good to meet you, Chayton." Sanders said as he crouched down and shook Chayton's hand. Chayton smiled at the man's heavy Greek accent. "I'm Sanders Euphemia."

Ishizu smiled at the both of them. "And Sanders, this is my brother Marik."

Sanders arose and put his hand out. "Oh yes, I remember you telling me about him. He's a lot bigger than your picture of him, Ishizu. You know, you're sister always talked about you." Sanders added as Marik took his hand.

Marik's dark look became darker. "She's told me about you, too."

"Strong shake." Sanders noted when he released Marik's hand. He didn't reply, only glared a bit.

"How about we take our things inside." Ishizu quickly said, sensing the tension between Sanders and Marik.

"Of course." The Greek man said happily. He grabbed a few of the larger bags and led the way inside. Once in the door he set them down.

The inside of the house was as elegant as the outside. At the moment the group stood in a large entrance way. Each wall had a door in the center of it. The west one led to the front yard, the southern one led to a large sitting room, the northern one led to a huge dining room, and the eastern one led to a wide hall with more doors leading off of it as well as a staircase heading to the second door.

"This was my grandparent's house." Sanders explained, pointing to a few old photos on the entranceway's walls. "My father was raised her, and so was I. I also raised my daughter here as well."

"You have a daughter?" Ishizu asked, a bit startled.

"He means stepdaughter." A dull voice stated from the stairs, cutting Sanders off. The speaker was a sixteen-year-old girl. Her platinum blonde hair ran to her shoulders with distinct black streaks running through it. Her unearthly pale blue eyes were hidden under dark eyeshadow and eyeliner. Her skin was deathly pale, the only color was a result of dark eye makeup, dark red lipstick and black nail polish. She wore a black dress with its sleeves long but its shirt short. Under her skirt was a pare of black jeans with tears at the knees. Her feet dawned black sandals. Around her neck was a dark red ribbon matching her lips. Holding the ends of the ribbon together was a brooch sitting right on the center of her throat. The brooch was plain, a simple turquoise surrounded by tarnished gold.

"Medea, I didn't realize you were awake." Sanders said, smiling to the girl. "You were up all night, you should be sleeping."

"I can't sleep." Medea told him, her voice drained of all emotion. "_It_ is too noisy, anyways." The girl continued down the steps slowly. Sanders frowned.

"What, or who, is _It_?" Ishizu asked.

"Nothing." Sanders said, casting Medea a look. "Medea has this strange notion that this house is haunted and the ghost likes to try and keep her up."

"It doesn't 'try'." Medea stated. "It does." By this time she had reached the bottom of the steps and was leaning on the railing.

"Medea dear," Her stepfather said abruptly. "Why don't you show Marik and Chayton to their rooms and I'll show Ishizu to hers."

"Fine." She muttered as Sanders picked up Ishizu's bags and began to walk down the hall. "Follow me." She added to Marik and Chayton and began her way back up the stairs.

"I don't want to stay in a haunted house." Chayton whimpered.

"It's not haunted." Sanders stated before leading Ishizu down a separate hall.

Medea glared at where he had disappeared for a moment. "That's what he thinks." She then continued on their way.

"Medea, where's your mother?" Marik asked as they reached the top of the steps.

The girl chuckled a bit. "How should I know?

"You mean, you don't know where your mom is?" Chayton questioned.

"No." Medea said plainly. "I haven't for awhile. It's not in Kalista's nature to settle down. She's been divorced how knows how many times. She married Sanders when I was eight. Already she had six ex-husbands in her wake. For awhile I thought she would actually stay with a man. After three years I was sure Kalista had found the right man for her. But, that summer she ran off, leaving me with Sanders. A year later she finally called and said the Greece wasn't the place for her. She had a new boyfriend and was going to send divorce papers for Sanders to sign because she believed this new guy was 'the one'. Those two were divorced a week later."

"That's not right." Chayton uttered. Medea smiled a bit, but it was more so to spite her mother than to show she agreed.

"For another year or two she called or wrote." Medea continued. "Then, when I was fourteen she stopped altogether. I haven't heard from her since, nor do I care what happened to her." She stopped at one of the doors. "Here's your room." She said to Chayton.

The boy ran in to see the vastness of it, then with joy began to jump on the extremely large bed. Medea turned and continued to lead Marik to his room. The girl was quiet now and it wasn't until they were out of earshot of Chayton and making their way up another flight of stairs did Marik speak.

"You said before this house is haunted." He stated. "Why do you think that?"

"I don't think it, I know." She replied.

"But why?"

"I'm not sure why she's staying here. But she is somehow trapped in this house, or doesn't want to leave. I think she's afraid of something, and she's been trying to warn me."

"'She'?"

Medea nodded. "Yes, 'she'. It's the spirit of Sander's sister, Nina. She died from some illness at fifteen, or so Sanders told me. But her spirit is trapped in this house, and she knows something bad is going to happen." She stopped at a room halfway down the hall, right above Chayton's. They could hear the boy's laughter from below them. "This is your room."

"Do you think something bad is going to happen?" Marik asked as he entered the room after her.

"Like I said before, I don't think. I know." The girl said. As she turned to leave Marik caught her by the arm.

"How do you 'know'?" He questioned. Medea lifted her hand and rubbed the brooch around her neck. Marik gazed at it and realized it was like a small marble with ancient Greek writing etched into it. "The Gem of the Greeks." He muttered breathlessly.

"Each Gem has it's own gift." Medea told him. She then leaned closer and whispered almost silently into his ear. "Don't let your guard down, or you'll fall for the darkness. Be careful who you trust. You may think you understand, but you don't. And remember," She pulled away to make sure she had a grasp on his gaze. "Things are _never_ how they appear to be."

She then turned and exited the room, leaving Marik standing there dumbfounded. After a moment or two he turned and began to unpack, running Medea's warning over and over in his head.


	15. The Appearance of Nina

The garden was abundant with life. She gazed around, enjoying the smells. She sat in a gazebo circled by large willow trees. She took a deep breath of ocean air and smiled at the man across from her.

"This place is beautiful." Ishizu said.

"I try to keep it that way." Sanders explained. Ishizu smiled. They had been talking outside since the arrival of the group from Ireland. At first Ishizu was concerned about Yugi and Kaiba bringing an Irish girl with them, but when the dark haired lass explained that her boyfriend was the Gem Keeper of the Celts, Ishizu was happy to welcome her.

Thinking of the Shadow Gems, she remembered the book in the bag at her feet. "I just remembered what I wanted to show you." Ishizu told Sanders as she leaned forwards and took the book out. "It belong to one of the Gem Keepers before it was taken." She explained as she handed it to the Greek.

Sanders took it and ran his hand over the leather cover and the obsidians set into it. "It's gorgeous." He told her, flipping it over to examine it back cover. Soon, he cam across the lock. "Where's the key?"

"It's with the Gem Keeper, seeing as the Shadow Gem was set into the key." Ishizu told him. "But we believe that any of the Shadow Gems might be able to open it."

"Any of them?" Sanders questioned. "We should then find Medea." He stood, pulling Ishizu to her feet.

With a nod the woman followed him through the garden and back into the house in hopes of finding Medea.

* * *

She walked down the hall, one side made up of mostly wide windows. As she made her way to the second floor study she gazed out at the ocean and garden below. It was truly a beautiful place. Down the hall she could hear the small Canadian boy she had met merely an hour ago talking loudly with Yugi. In the garden below she could see the owner of the house, a man named Sanders, and the woman Ishizu talking in the gazebo surrounded by willow trees. She wasn't sure where Ishizu's brother Marik had gone, or where Sander's stepdaughter Medea had disappeared to.

Her hand enclosed around the study doorknob and turned, pushing the door open. The study was a large room, three of the four walls covered with bookshelves reaching the roof. The fourth held a window seat looking out at the sea with smaller bookshelves on either side. In the center of the room was a large oak desk covered in papers. The only other thing visible on it's surface was the computer poking up in one corner. The rest of the study was made up of several chairs scattered about the room, a brown leather couch strangely sitting in the middle of nowhere, and piles of papers and books. The only other thing she noticed was Kaiba standing before the window seat, gazing off into the ocean beyond.

As soon as the door was open Kaiba turned to her. His face had been a bit unguarded when he was looking out the window, but now it was like stone once more.

"I didn't know you were in here." Bree admitted, her hand still on the doorknob.

"I'm leaving anyways." He told her, making his way across the room as he did.

Bree blinked. "Why? Just because I'm here now?"

"Yes." Kaiba said coldly. Bree scowled as he left the room. She stuck her tongue out at his back and walked over to the window seat and sat down. She glanced back at the doorway to see Yugi walk up, stop to watch what Bree assumed to be Kaiba walking out, then look in the room and smile at her.

"Getting along?" He asked as he came and sat in a lumpy chair near the window seat.

"Why is he always so grouchy?" Bree asked. "Just when I think he's ok with me, he goes cold."

"It isn't you." Yugi assure her. "It's just how he is. He doesn't like sitting around and having to wait."

"Wait?" She echoed.

Yugi nodded. "We're still waiting for our friends Joey and Ryou. They're suppose to be here in the morning. And then we'll have to wait for Sanders and Ishizu to figure out where this kidnapper is hiding."

"Which will take forever." Bree whined. She sighed and looked out the window. "At least the island's nice, so it might not be so bad waiting."

Yugi nodded and got up. He began to walk around the study, reading the titles of the books that were on his level. Bree tried not to giggle at how short he was compared to the bookshelves and gazed out the window again. Ishizu and Sanders were gone now. As she watched Kaiba emerged from the house and headed to a gate at the far side of the garden. He lifted the latch and opened it, heading down a pathway.

Something glittered on his chest as he turned to close the gate and Bree realized it was the Duel Monsters Card necklace he wore. From the first time she had seen him she wondered why he wore it.

"Hey, Yugi." Bree uttered, turning to him.

Yugi looked up from a book he was holding open in his hands. "Yeah?"

"What's the deal with that necklace of Kaiba's?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." Yugi admitted with a shrug, then continued to skim over the first few pages of the book.

Bree nodded. She glanced back at the empty garden and remembered something she wanted to ask the boy. Getting up, she strolled over to a chair closer to where Yugi was standing and kneeled on it, resting her elbows on the back of the chair.

"You never did get to tell me what Kaiba's so worried about." Bree told him.

"I'm not sure he'd want you to know." Yugi said, his gaze still fixed on the page before him.

"Oh come on, you can tell me." Bree assured him. "I won't even tell him you told me."

Yugi sighed and closed the book, pushing it back into its place on the shelf. "I don't know..."

"Please?" Bree asked.

"Well..." Yugi uttered, slowly continuing his cycle around the study. "I guess it would be better if you knew..."

"So, just tell me." She urged him.

"Kaiba's worried because his little brother was a Gem Keeper and was taken." Yugi told her. "And his brother is the only family he has left. Kaiba's very protective of Mokuba, and he hates it that he can't get him back right now."

Bree nodded slowly, her head rested on her crossed arms. _It's understandable. I wish I could've saved Neil, too._

"You ok?" Yugi asked. Bree looked at him, realizing she must have had a rather vacant look on her face. She smiled at him.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." She said cheerfully. "But, I need some air." She got up and left the study, making her way down the stairs and out into the garden. Quickly she went over to the gate and opened it, closing it behind her.

The path on the other side of the fence led through a grove of olive trees. Then it curved down to the cove where it created a fork. One path would take a traveler down to the beach, the other snaked it's way through rocks and slowly moved up a cliff to a point that looked out at the sea. She could see a figure standing on the point and took the path winding through the rocks.

After fifteen minutes of climbing she came to the grassy hill that Kaiba was standing on. Quietly she came up beside him and noted the distant look in his eyes. For a moment or two she stayed silent, until she found the need to break it.

"It's beautiful out here." She whispered. Kaiba didn't turn to her, only nodded.

"It reminds me of where I use to live." He explained.

"Use to?"

"Before my parents died, we lived just outside of Tokyo. You could always see the ocean."

"Same here. I lived by the sea out in the country, before my father got a job in the city and we had to move. Even in the city you could see the ocean if you sat on the roof of our house, or smell it." Bree chuckled to herself, remembering days at the beach with her parents.

They stood in silence again. Then Bree turned to him, pointing to the card necklace.

"What exactly is that?" She asked.

Kaiba looked down at it, then took it up in his hand. "It's a locket." He explained, pressing an oval button to open it. Inside was the picture of a little boy with wild black hair, smiling brightly as he sat playing chess with an unseen competitor.

Bree smiled as she took the necklace in her own hands, the string still around Kaiba's neck. "Is this your brother?" She glanced up at him. He nodded. "He looks so happy. I can tell why you want to get him back."

"Get him back?" Kaiba repeated, his voice suddenly icy. He pulled the locket from her fingers. "Who told you?"

"No one." Bree said defensively, mentally cursing at herself for not remembering he didn't know she knew about Mokuba.

"So, you just knew by looking at the picture?" Kaiba asked.

"Someone told me, ok?" Bree said. "Who cares if I know or not? I don't see why you're making this a big deal."

"It's my business and not yours." Kaiba hissed. "Why I'm here doesn't concern you." He turned and headed back to the path.

"Oh, get over yourself!" She yelled at him. "It does concern me because the same guy who took your brother took someone I care about as well. We could be trying to help each other get them both back, but no. You have to be a soloist!"

He didn't turn back or make some offensive gesture. Instead he continued walking down the pathway until he was out of sight.

* * *

He quietly walked down the beach, following the footprints laid for him. The tracts in the sand led him to a cavern in the cliff wall, only visible when the tide was out. He could see her sitting on a stone in the shadows, cross-legged and eyes closed. As he entered the cave the corners of her mouth turned up in a small grin.

"I knew you were following." Medea said, her eyes slowly opening to gaze at Marik. "But I still don't know why."

"I was curious, that's all." He told her, taking a seat on a rock across from her. Slowly his purple eyes scanned the area. "Why did you come here?"

"This is my sanctuary." She explained, taking in the cavern with a graceful sweep of her arm. "I come here to be alone, Sanders knows nothing about it. In fact, I'm the only one who knows about it." Her eyes met his. "Until now, that is."

"Sorry to ruin your secret." Marik muttered.

"It can't be a ruined secret if I led you here." Medea assured him.

Marik nodded, his eyes landing on the brooch. "Are you its Keeper?" He asked, pointing to the turquoise around her neck. She ran a thumb over it in the way of a response.

"For the time being, I am." She said.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

She smiled. "All things must come to an end. And I know my Keeping of this Gem will end soon."

"You mean, the Mayan Gem Keeper will take it from you?" Marik questioned.

"I didn't say that." Medea uttered. "I didn't say that at all."

Marik sigh, a bit frustrated. "Does your Gem give you the power to foresee things?"

Medea shook her black and blonde head. "No. I can't see what will happen, but I know none-the-less of what's to come. But, I only know what it wants me to know."

"The turquoise?"

"No..." Was the small reply. "Not the Gem. The Gem would tell me of everything going on, if it was allowed. But it tells the Gem, and the Gem tells me."

"What?" Marik inquired. "The 'ghost'?"

"No, yet again." She told him. Slowly her eyes moved from the brooch to meet Marik's once more. "The Chaos."

Marik blinked. "The Chaos?"

Medea nodded again. "The said collective power of the dark ones."

"How do you know what it is when the rest of us don't?"

"I don't know what it is exactly, but I have an idea from what it has told me. It likes to give me hints to toy with my mind."

_I know how that feels._ Marik thought, remembering the darker half of him that once did something along those lines. He shivered a bit. Medea smiled.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's plagued by memories of someone gone." She noted.

Marik fell silent. Medea closed her eyes and appeared lost in thought. The longer she stayed like this, the more the Gem around her neck seemed to shimmer in the shadows. Just as Marik was about to ask the girl what she was doing her eyes snapped open.

"She's made an appearance." She uttered, more to herself than to Marik. "And she might make another soon..."

"What?" Marik questioned. "Who?"

Medea got to her feet and pulled Marik to his. "We have to get back to the house now." Was all she told him as she pulled him out of the cave and back up the beach.

* * *

He had thought nothing of Bree quickly leaving the study. Instead he continued his search among the books for something he could read when he was bored. After finding one entitled _Robin Hood_ he sat down and began to read. He was a bit surprised to find it written in Japanese, but he was more so happy that it was.

After a minute or two of reading the first chapter a shiver ran down his spin. The hairs raised on his arms as his head shot up.

_Yugi? _Yami questioned, appearing like a silhouette in Yugi's mind.

_Did you feel that?_ The boy asked. Yami nodded.

The floorboards at the door creaked. Both Yugi and spirit quickly looked just to see someone walk past, shoulder length blonde hair trailing behind them.

_It's probably just Medea. _Yugi said hopefully. He folded the corner of the page he was on and set the book on the floor, getting up as he did so.

As Yugi approached the door he noted that it was much cooler in the hall, cold in fact, compared to the study, even though the hall had more sunlight shining in through the wide windows. He glanced to where Medea had vanished to and saw no one.

_That's just a little creepy._ Yugi uttered to Yami. As the spirit nodded a door opened at the other end of the hall. Chayton's head appeared in the open door.

"Hey, Yugi." The child called to him. "Was that you?"

Yugi turned to him. "Was that me what?"

"Talking." Chayton explained as he closed his door behind him.

"No." The older boy said. "At least, I don't think so."

"Really? I could've sworn I heard someone mumbling out here." Chayton sighed. "Then again, it did sound more like a girl. But hey, you never know."

Yugi nodded. A door at the other end of the hall creaked. Both boys turned to see the door leading to the third story staircase slowly open, then the sounds of slow footsteps came from the steps. Chayton whimpered.

"You don't think it's the ghost, do you?" He asked in a low whisper.

"Can't be." Yugi assured him. "I'm sure it's just Medea trying to scare us."

"I don't know..." Chayton mumbled.

"Come on, let's go see what she wants." Yugi said as he began to walk over to the door. Chayton gulped and clung to Yugi's arm as they went. Yugi smiled down at him, trying to fight his own fear and hope the boy didn't hear his heart beating louder.

_Do you feel that?_ Yami questioned as they neared the door.

Yugi gave him a mental nod. _It keeps getting colder..._

_Not that._ Yami said with a frown. _Try harder._

Yugi frowned as well, mentally and physically. He let his mind stray a bit, using the technique Yami had taught him. He was feeling for odd auras. As he searched his eyes widened.

_Shadow Magic..._ He whispered to his spirit friend. A trickle of the dark energy led from the main floor stairs, down the hall, and up the stairs they were headed for.

_This is no ordinary ghost._ Yami uttered, eyeing the doorway warily. _It is bound to this house by Shadow Magic, much in the same fashion that my spirit is bound to the Puzzle._

By the time the boys entered the doorway the mysterious footsteps had stopped. The slowly walked up the stairs, all senses alert for anything odd.

"Why is it so dark up here?" Chayton asked.

At the top of the steps they peered around. The drapes on the windows were drawn and the lights were out.

"This is way too creepy." Chayton whimpered, his eyes darting around.

Yugi nodded, then noticed sunlight dancing through an open door at the far end of the hall. He frowned. It was Medea's room.

"Come on." He muttered, then led the smaller boy down the corridor to the ajar door, the temperature falling all the while.

As they walked into the bedroom both of them began to shiver immediately. The room was I _freezing_ /I . In here the windows were opened, shining in light and allowing the salty air to dance about the place. Everything was either black, dark metal, or cover in a black scarf. But what really scared Chayton was the girl sitting at Medea's vanity table.

Her back was turned to them as she sat before the mirror, blocking their few of their reflections. The air around her shimmered with pale specks of light. Her skin was pale like Medea's. She wore a plain white sundress with lacey frills on the hems. Her hair was the color of Medea's, except she didn't have the other girl's black streaks and her hair was set in many curls resembling that of a doll's. Strangely her hair and skirt swayed back and forth was if there was a breeze, but there wasn't one at all. Though she scared Chayton and Yugi, Yami felt a bit calm in her presence, almost content and peaceful.

It seemed she didn't notice them for she continued humming a soft tune. Unlike Yugi and Chayton, her breath was not visible on the cold air. Slowly she pulled a black veil from one of the picture frames sitting on the vanity table. She stopped humming and sighed, picking the picture up as she stood.

She turned to them, revealing her face. She looked exactly like Medea, though her face was fresh and not covered in makeup. She gazed at the boys with desperate faded green eyes. Slowly she raised the frame out before her, the picture facing the boys. It was of Medea as a child, clinging to the hands of two people who's faces were covered by the girl's thumbs.

"_It's not safe here._" She warned, a hint of anxiety in her distant voice. "_You should leave before you fall into his trap. Please, you must go, before it's too late. You are being misled. Go, while you still can. She doesn't see that she's being used. You must help her. Don't let her meet my fate._" As she said the last part the picture frame glass cracked in her hands and fell to the ground. The girl faded from sight. Both boys stood motionless as the room became warmer, their eyes locked on the picture now on the floor.

"Nina..." A voice behind the whispered sadly. The two children spun to find Marik and Medea behind them, Marik wide-eyed at what had happened, Medea's eyes watery, her fingers clasping the Gem around her throat.

"Nina?" Yugi asked, stepping aside as Marik moved towards the photo.

"My late step-aunt." Medea explained. "This is the first time her spirit manifested in full."

Marik crouched down beside the picture and held it up. "Not only is she telling us things are not alright, she's showing us."

"I don't get it." Chayton murmured. Medea pushed past him to grasp the picture.

"Oh..." She whispered, her fingers already holding onto her Gem tightening.

Yugi and Chayton looked at the picture. The glass had holes in it were the faces of the two people with little Medea. But, not only was the glass broken there, the photo itself had holes burned into it, destroying the identities of Medea's companions.

"What do you think might happen if we stay here?" Chayton asked, his voice just above a whisper. "And how can someone meet Nina's fate as well?"

"I don't know." Marik admitted. "Medea, you told me she died of an illness."

"She did..." Medea uttered. "Or, that's what I was told as a child."

"But then, why would she be scared of someone also dying of it?" Yugi wondered aloud. "And who could be the one to get the illness?" The others thought as Medea gazed at the picture. Without warning she dropped it and turned, leaving the room.

"Medea!" Marik shouted, and rushed after the girl. Yugi and Chayton blinked at the fleeting two, at the picture, then at each other.

"Wait for us!" They cried in unison, and raced after Marik and Medea.


	16. Museum Wanderings

She glanced behind her, making sure only the figure in the long coat stood behind her. With only him and the dark clouds in the night sky as her witness she crept up the steps, glancing up at the large building's windows. She had done this hundreds of time before, so why did it feel so difficult all of a sudden?

_Because this time, it's very dangerous..._Sundari thought bitterly. _Never was it need to do this before...._

Seeing the hesitant look in her eyes Bakura frowned.

"Well, get on with it already." He ordered. Sundari snapped out of thought and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You wouldn't be saying that if it was_ you _who had to go in there." She told him, jerking her thumb towards the wired fence that enclosed the power box. A sign that said "Warning. High Voltage" in Indian hung from its wiring.

Bakura crossed his arms. "If you got it done, then you wouldn't have to worry."

"And if I get electrocuted?" The girl asked.

"Fine, don't turn off the power." Bakura told her. "We can just go in and let security cameras tape us stealing the Gem. Now, doesn't that sound like fun?"

Sundari gave an aggravated sigh and turned to the wired fence. Making sure her heavy leather gloves wouldn't slip off she grasped the mesh and pulled herself up. Carefully and quiet she climbed. Once at the top she heaved her body over and dropped down, making sure she didn't land on anything. She turned back to the possessed boy.

"Ok, toss it over."

He nodded and picked up the duffel bag that sat by his feet. He threw it into the air and Sundari caught it on the other side of the fence. She dropped it to the ground and unzipped it. From within the bag she pulled out a welder's mask the Bakura had "borrowed" from a metal worker's shop they had visited earlier that day. Slipping the mask over her head she also pulled out a pair of hedge clippers, a deflated balloon and air pump, and three large stones.

"Where's the wire?" She asked, pushing the welder's mask up so she could see Bakura.

"There." He pointed a thinner wire snaking from the large power box that stood in the center of the enclosure.

Sundari crept over to it and placed two of the three stones down. Between the stones the placed hedge clippers, making sure the blades were opened. Then the balloon was placed on the end of the air pump, then put between the closed handles of the hedge clippers, the pump beside it. After securing the mask before her face she lifted the third rock just above the pump.

_Please let this work... _ She thought in the way of prayer. _Don't let this backfire. Don't let me die._

With a deep breath she dropped the stone. Once her fingers released it she spun away, covering her head with her arms as she crouched down onto the ground, hoping the thick leather jacket she wore would protect her from the sparks.

In a second she heard the stone hit its mark, the on button of the pump. It turned on and began to fill the balloon with air at a rapid pace, making the balloon inflate and force the handles apart. This made the blades close and cut through the wire. Sparks flew about, and the power within the museum shut down.

"Sundari?" Bakura asked softly.

The girl raised her head, glanced at the cut wire and smiled. "I'm fine." She told him as she stood and pulled the mask off her face. Turning off the pump and leaving the tools behind she began to climb with fence, smiling brightly.

"Stop that." The older boy ordered when she landed on the ground next to him.

"No." She told him, her grin growing. "Who's plan was it that work? Oh, mine."

Bakura huffed with false annoyance. "Let's get moving before someone comes to find out what happened."

"And you wanted to get ride of all the guards." Sundari chuckled as she took off gloves and jacket, leaving them on the ground as she followed Bakura to the employee's entrance. "I don't even know how you'd do that." She added.

"The key?" He asked, ignoring her boasting. She produced the item from her pocket and handed it to him. He quickly unlocked to door and opened it, ushering her inside and closing the door behind them both.

They now stood within long dark hall. At one end was two rows of employee lockers. At the other was a door and shelves and carts of cleaning supplies. Silently Sundari motioned for Bakura to follow her as she went towards the door.

She unlocked this one as well and entered into yet another hall. On the left was the room full of televisions showing what was on the security cameras. At the moment all of them were black, the room empty.

_The guards must already be making rounds of the museum._ Sundari thought.

On the right side of the hall was the door to the curator's office, locked tight and dark.

The girl led Bakura to the door at the far end of the hall, the one that entered into the actual museum. The exhibit area was dark, but she could move around well enough just by remembering where everything was. Bakura kept close to her.

They went to the archway that led into another room. Sundari glanced out, looking around for any movement. Content that there was none she silently moved into the shadow of a large statue, Bakura doing likewise to the statue on the other side of the arch. Half crouching they both moved from the shadows and crept to a stone altar.

Hearing footsteps Bakura grabbed Sundari's arm and pulled her to the ground in the shadows between two display cases. Startled, Sundari began to cry out, but Bakura placed his hand firmly over her mouth, whispering for her to be quiet in her ear. His eyes darted to the wall before them as the light from a flashlight flickered there, his hand dropping from Sundari's mouth. The guard walking on the other side of the room froze, his flashlight locked on the case they hid behind. Slowly his footsteps began to approach the display case.

"I heard something." The guard muttered into his radio. "I'm going to check it out."

_Oh no..._ Sundari thought, her eyes growing wider with fear. _Don't come here, don't come here, don't come here._ She lightly bit her lip.

There was a light squeeze on her arm and she turned to Bakura. He didn't need to say anything, but the look in his eyes assured her everything would be alright. She gave him a questioning look. He smiled a bit and pointed to the other case a few feet beside them. Sundari looked, then tried to stifle a gasp.

Sitting beside the case was a rat. Sundari closed her eyes and buried her face in Bakura's shoulder, softly mumbling "Ew, ew, ew, ew!". Bakura smiled, then silently kicked at the rodent. It hissed, then ran out from where they were hiding.

"Holly shit!" The guard cried, jumping back as the rat ran past him. He watched it go, then raised his radio to his lips. "It was only a damn rat." He said into it angrily. "We need pest control here. Or at least a cat." He turned and continued the way he had been going. The two waited until the footsteps had faded before getting off the ground.

"I hate rats." Sundari whispered with disgust. Bakura softly chuckled.

"Let's keep going." He told her. She nodded and continued on their own path.

The way Sundari took them brought them through many different parts of the museum. They often had to duck out of sight while a guard or two walked past. Eventually, they began up the steps to the second floor, making sure to stay hidden behind the thick stone railing as they did.

At the top of the steps Sundari glanced back at the main floor. Lights were moving about in one of the exhibition rooms below. The owners of the flashlights were slowly making their way to the archway that led into the entrance hall.

Sundari grabbed Bakura, who was about to enter one of the second floor exhibition rooms, and pulled him with her behind large statue of an Aztec god situated in the corner near the stairs. They each got as low as they could behind the stone chests sitting at the large god's feet.

"What are you doing?" Bakura hissed quietly at her.

"Guards." Sundari whispered. "Three of them. Coming into the entrance hall." Bakura pulled himself onto his knees and sat up. He looked down the stairs, then quickly laid back down.

"They're coming up here." He warned her. She nodded and they both listened to the footsteps coming up the steps.

Once at the top of the steps, the guards split up and wandered around the top floor, flashing they're lights into rooms and only venturing into them every now and then. Finally, they returned to the head of the steps and told each other they found nothing.

"It's probably just a power failure." One of the guards said as he walked past Bakura and Sundari's hiding place, following the other two down the stairs. "There's no one here."

"Some security." Bakura muttered quietly once the guards were gone and him and Sundari stood from where they hid. Sundari just made a face at him as she tried to get the kinks out of her legs and necks. Bakura stood and pulled her to her feet.

Sundari smiled at him, then pointed to one of the rooms on the other side of the floor. "There it is." She whispered. "The Iolite of India."

Her outstretched finger pointed to a dais sitting in the middle of the new room. A square glass box enclosed the bracelet studded with blue colored precious and semi-precious stones. In the center of all of them was the round purple marble engraved with ancient Indian words. Though there was no light the Gem gave off a haunting glow.

"I'll be right back." Bakura mumbled. He glanced around, then quickly went over to the case as Sundari kept lookout in the shadows of the Aztec god.

Once he entered the new room and stood before the glass box he surveyed it to see if there was any backup security placed on the artifact. Content that all alarms were disabled he set to work.

With gloved hands he took a scalpel like instrument and what appeared to be a miniature plunger from his pocket. He stuck the tiny plunger to the front of the case, then cut a circle into the glass. After tapping on the surrounding glass a bit, he pulled off the piece he cut with the suction cup. Smiling to himself he reached in, his fingers enclosing around the bracelet and pulling it out. Quickly he brought it over to Sundari.

"Here." He told her, revealing it in his hand. "I believe this belongs to you."

Sundari took it, then ran her fingers over it. "I never thought I'd ever get to hold it again after grandfather died." She whispered. She looked up to Bakura, her eyes filling with tears. "Thank you." She quickly she pulled him into a hug before he could refuse. Once she released him she held the bracelet to her wrist and allowed Bakura to tie the strings that would hold the bracelet on.

Smiling, the girl looked around. Her eyes landed on the Aztec statue. Was it her, or was it brighter now?

"Oh no!" She cried, realizing what was happening. She spun around, noticing other display lights flickering on.

"What?" Bakura asked, confused.

"The power's coming back on!" She told him, fear growing within her. "The guards must have turned on the back up generator."

"I thought you said it was broken."

"It is! Or, it was. The curator must have gotten it repaired today."

Bakura's eyes grew wide. "We have to get out of here." He told her. He grabbed her hand and began to pull her down the stairs. Sundari looked to the case that had held the Iolite in time to see it's display lights flicker on. A second later the security sirens turned on, signaling that one of the items in the museum had been stolen.

"Run!" Bakura ordered as they neared the bottom of the steps. On the fourth from the bottom he jumped down to the floor, Sundari after him. They made their way across the room they were in. Somewhere near the back of the museum they could hear the guards bursting out of the security room and running in different directions.

In the next room they entered a guard run in from another doorway. Bakura grabbed Sundari and pushed her behind a large tablet that stood in the center of the room as he tucked behind a sarcophagus. After that guard ran past, two more did. Then both thieves stood and rushed to the next room.

Here the crept from one pillar to the next, making sure to keep hidden. At the last pillar Bakura froze, glancing around.

"The door is a few feet away." He whispered, pointing to the large archway that led to the room leading to the employee hall. "Whatever you do, don't turn back or stop running." Sundari nodded. The two waited for another guard to rush through the room. Once he was gone, they both broke into a run for the exit.

Halfway there Sundari felt the strings holding the Shadow Gem to her arm loosen. They came undone and slipped from her wrist, landing on the ground. The girl skidded to a stop, half sliding on the floor, and rushed back to it. She grabbed it up and turned, racing after Bakura again.

As she ran past a doorway someone jumped out before her, blocking her way. It was a bulky security guard. He grabbed her by the wrist roughly.

"Gotcha." He said. Sundari tried to pull away from him.

"Let go!" She cried. "You don't understand! Let me go!"

He guard yanked her around. Sundari thought he could've dislocated her shoulder. As she struggled with him she heard glass shatter behind him, but couldn't see what caused it because of the man' bulk. An arm then appeared around the man's neck, almost as if the owner of the arm wanted to put him in a headlock. Then the arm moved across his neck swiftly, making Sundari wonder if it had ever really been there at all. It wasn't until a thin red line appeared across the man's throat and a crimson liquid began to spill out did she understand.

The girl jumped away as the guard's grip on her slackened and he fell to the ground. Behind him stood Bakura. Quickly the pale haired boy grabbed the opposite arm of the one the guard held and pulled her after him. As he ran he let something slip from his hand. An ancient dagger from one of the surrounding display cases.

She wasn't exactly sure, but somehow she was pulled through the employee hall and out the back door, down the alley and several blocks away from the museum. The two stopped running in another alley, gasping for breath. It was then she realized the dark clouds had begun to release their rain. It was also then the fact that a man had been killed before her hit her full force.

"Bakura..." She uttered, tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered. "Y-you killed him..."

"My instincts took over." He whispered, his back turned to her.

"B-but you still k-killed him..." She suddenly felt weak so she leaned against the wall of a building.

"What was I suppose to do, let him take you?" He demanded. "If we were caught everything would be in danger."

"But that d-didn't mean you had to kill someone." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Y-you could've knocked them out, or-or..."

"Or what?" He asked sharply, finally turning to her. "He would've seen you, and you would then be wanted. You'd never be able to return home ever again."

"It's my fault..." Sundari whispered as she cried. "I-I turned back... You said not to turn back, and I did..."

Feeling a prang of guilt Bakura crouched down beside her. "You did it for the Shadow Gem. Getting that Gem out of there was the most important thing at the moment. Sacrifices have to be made for the rest of the world..."

"But it's still m-my fault." Her fingers wrapped around the bracelet and held it so tight her knuckles turned white. More tears flowed down her face, mixing in with the rain.

Bakura sat down, taking the scared girl in his arms. "The truth is, what happened, how he grabbed you and shook you, it reminded me of something from my past..." His voice dropped to a whisper as he held onto her tighter. "But, unlike with you, I wasn't able to save the girl..."

They sat in silence as the rain fell around them. Finally Bakura stood, pulling Sundari to her feet.

"We should go." He advised. "Joey will be waiting for us." Sundari nodded, allowing him to led her out of the alley and down the street.


	17. A Series of Unfortunate Events

The whole plain was silent, save for the soft snores of some of the passengers and the clicking of keys from laptops. He flexed his hand, staring blankly at the seat in front of him. What felt like a heavy smog sat at the back of his mind. When a hand clasped his shoulder he jump, startled.

"Settle down, will you?" Joey asked from where he was standing next to Ryou. The pale haired boy smiled weakly and pressed against his seat, allowing his friend to take his seat beside the window.

"I'm still a little shaken, that's all." Ryou finally muttered, remembering the events of the museum. He had been fully aware of what Bakura had planned to do when he smashed the case that contained the daggers, and now he regretted not trying to stop him. What was worse, he felt he wouldn't have been able to stop him even if he had tried.

"Earth to Ryou." The words broke through his thoughts. Instantly he became aware of Joey's hand waving before his eyes.

"Hmm, what was that?" Ryou asked, a bit embarrassed that he had zoned out.

"I was asking if you were sure that you were alright." Joey explained, opening a package of peanuts as he did. "You've been pretty quiet since you and Sundari came back from the museum. And I mean more quiet than usual."

"I'm alright." The boy lied. He glanced across the aisle to where Sundari was curled up beneath a blanket, fast asleep. She hadn't spoken since the museum and Ryou was worried about her. He hoped it was just shock.

Bakura hadn't spoken since, either. As soon as they had left the alley the spirit had given Ryou control of his body once more and had disappeared into the back of Ryou's mind. Nonetheless, Ryou could feel Bakura's regret. But he didn't regret killing the guard, he regretted making Sundari upset.

Joey turned from where he was looking out the window and saw the deep creases of worry on Ryou's face. "I hope we get to Greece soon." Joey muttered in hopes of driving the boy beside him into a conversation. "I hate flying." Ryou nodded, only half aware of what Joey had said.

"I hope we get there soon, too."

* * *

Silently and carefully she crept down the stairs, praying the light creaking of the floorboards wouldn't awaken anyone. Once on the main floor she made her way through the dinning room and towards the double swinging doors that opened to the kitchen.

She pushed on the door and entered the room. For a split second she thought she saw two boys with spiky hair, but within a blink she saw it was only one.

"What are you doing up Yugi?" Bree asked as she made her way over to the cupboard. The boy sat in his pajamas on a stool at the island in the center of the kitchen, a bowl of dried cereal before him.

"I could ask you the same thing." Yugi told her with a smile.

"Just need a snack." The girl told him as she opened the cupboard and pulled out a bowl. "You know what's freaky?"

"What?" Yugi asked, turning on his seat to see her. She was putting cookies from a cow cookie jar into her bowl.

"When I first came in here I could've sworn there was two of you sitting at the island." At this she chuckled, the uneasy expression on Yugi's face unnoticed.

"That is, um, freaky…" He uttered. _More so on our behalf_ He added to the spirit within his mind.

"Don't you need milk for that?" Bree asked, bringing Yugi back to earth.

"For what?" A questioning expression appeared on his face.

"Your cereal?" She pointed to the bowl before him. Yugi glanced down and realized he had forgotten to put milk in it. The color in his cheeks rose.

"I guess I do." He said, giving an awkward laugh afterwards.

"I'll pour you some when I get me a glass." Bree told him as she opened the fridge. "You know, this whole house is creepy." She stated with her head in the fridge. "Chayton was ranting about a ghost being here. A ghost, can you believe that?"

"No, I can't say I do…" Yugi lied.

_There is something odd about this place._ Yami told his counterpart. He appeared in Yugi's mind's eye leaning against the wall next to the fridge. _Have you been able to sense it?_ Yugi nodded to the spirit.

"Sense what?" Bree questioned, still from within the fridge.

Yugi's eyes grew wide as Yami glanced over at Bree. _She-she just heard you!_ He stammered.

"Of course I can hear you." Bree muttered, finally appearing from the fridge with the milk in her hand. "Stop talking like I'm not here." She closed the fridge door and saw Yami standing where he was. She cried out and dropped the milk. She looked down to the milk jug, then to where Yami was, only now nothing was there.

"Bree, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, trying to keep calm.

She closed her jaw that had dropped and looked at Yugi, then back to the empty space, and back to Yugi. "I-I could've sworn you were standing right there." She said, her voice a bit higher than usual. "But, it wasn't exactly you. You know?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Yugi lied. Bree blinked, then picked up the milk and poured herself a glass of it.

"I need some sleep." Bree uttered as she left the jug on the island and picked up her glass and bowl. "I'm loosing my mind." She started towards the door, then cast a wary glance at the place Yami had been.

"Well, good night Bree." Yugi said, encouraging her to go to sleep.

"Yeah, night Yugi." She mumbled, then left the room. She quickly made her way through the dining room and up the first set of stairs.

_Things just keep getting weirder and weirder._ She thought as she reach the top of the steps and headed down the hall to the next flight of stairs.

At the top of the stairs that led to the third floor was a window. As Bree ascended this flight she realized the window was open. Curious, she poked her head out and saw that through this window someone could climb onto the roof. Gulping down her milk and placing her glass on the floor beside the window she stepped onto the tiling, her now free hand holding onto the panels of the open window.

She slowly pulled herself up onto the bit of roof above the window, grateful that it was steep. From there she crawled over to the other side of the roof that looked over the ocean. Sitting carefully on the peek of the house with her cookies in her lap she stared at the night sky.

A rustle from below made her move her gaze to where the roof went flat. Kaiba sat on the flat part, leaning on the sloping part of the roof. His hands were behind his head and for once he looked content.

Bree smiled a bit, then returned her gaze to the stars. It didn't matter if she spoke or not, he knew she was there. They just sat in silence, enjoying the scene before them.

* * *

_Don't you think it's a little strange that she saw you?_ Yugi asked his spirit companion a few minutes after Bree had left the kitchen. Yami was once again leaning against the wall of the fridge, only now Yugi wondered if he was only in his mind or if he really was standing there.

_I can't say it is._ Yami admitted.

_But why?_

Yami sighed. He looked towards the kitchen door, then slowly moved his gaze around the kitchen. _It's this house._ He finally answered. _And maybe from being so close to the Shadow Gem for so long. The Shadow Magic from the Gem and the house itself are making me stronger, I can feel it. Perhaps it's giving me enough strength to leave your mind and appear as a spirit in the real world._

_It does seem like a rational explanation. _Yugi admitted as he chewed on his cereal.

_It's the only rational explanation._ Yami corrected him. _But it goes to prove these Gems are nothing to tamper with. It appears they feed Shadow Magic unintentionally._

Yugi gulped down the last of his cereal. _Sounds like they can be a risk._

_If in the wrong hands._ Yami assured him.

_Well, I think I'm ready for bed now._ Yugi announced as he hoped from his stool. He dumped his bowl and spoon in the sink and headed for the door. Once there he stopped and turned back to Yami. _You coming?_

_I think I'll stay for a moment more._ Yami told him. _If I can indeed leave your mind, I should be able to stay here for a while and not be drawn after you._

_Oh, ok._ Yugi said, then pushed at the door and was gone.

Yami waited awhile, only feeling a faint pull on his body to go after the boy. The farther Yugi was from him, the stronger the pull became. If he was going to do what he wanted, he'd have to hurry.

"_I know you're here._" He said to the room. "_But I want to know why. How about you come out and tell me what is keeping you in this house._"

He waited a moment or two, but nothing answered. Finally, he allowed the growing pull on him to drag him back to Yugi. As his form went through the solid floors and walls, a soft voice whispered in his ear.

"_You will know in time._"

* * *

Everything was quiet as he slowly walked down the hall. From the open windows moonlight danced in, the stars twinkling beyond.

He pushed on the door at the end of the hall, looking into the room. The only light was a black candle flickering on a nightstand beside the canopy bed. The black curtains of the bed were pulled closed. He lightly closed the door behind him and walked over to the dark curtains, pushing one aside to sit within the enclosure.

Medea sat at the head of the bed, her back against the elegant headboard. She stared at the picture in her hand, one finger lightly going over the holes in the glass. Her neck was bare, the necklace and brooch somewhere else.

"You didn't come to supper." Marik noted after a moment of silence. "In fact, you've been up here since-"

"Since her appearance." Medea finished for him. She slowly raised her eyes to look at him. "He wasn't telling the truth." She whispered.

"Who?"

"Sanders. He wasn't telling the truth about how Nina died."

"Did he say that?"

Medea looked down at the photo. "No. But I can tell. He's keeping something from me."

Marik sighed. "Maybe you should ask."

"I did." Medea said, a bit coldly. "Or, at least I was going to." Her voice became softer. "Right after Nina disappeared. I went to Sanders because I knew there was something more to Nina's fate, why else would she warn us? But, he stopped me before I could ask and said he need me for something."

"And that was?"

"To open some book with the Turquoise." She said this with disgust. "Then he took off to try and translate what the book meant."

Marik's eyes went to her neck at the mention of the Shadow Gem only to see it gone. "Did you ask the Gem to tell you?"

"Yes."

Medea's eyes slowly moved to a spot beside Marik. He followed her gaze and saw the red ribbon and Turquoise sitting behind him as if thrown there in a fit of rage. Hesitantly he picked it up and looked back to Medea. Her face was grim.

"It wouldn't answer me." She said plainly.

Marik fought back a small smile. He rolled the brooch over in his hand, gazing at it. It somehow amazed him how something so small could hold so much power.

"Marik?"

He returned his gaze to Medea. She was looking intently on the Shadow Gem. "What is it?"

For a moment it looked like she was going to say something important, then thought better of it. Instead she just put out her hand. Marik placed the Gem in her grasp and her fingers enclosed around it.

"Don't you ever feel in danger around it?" Marik asked before he could stop himself. To his surprise Medea didn't laugh, or even smiled to spite him. Slowly she nodded.

"A few times." She told him. "Mostly when it's telling me thing."

They sat in silence for a few moments, the only sound was the ticking of the old clock on the wall.

"But-"

Marik looked at her. The girl was holding the Gem in her hand as if she wasn't sure if she should return it to her throat or not.

"But it's not the Gem that frightens me." She continued. "It's the connection the Gem has to the Chaos. And I can feel the Chaos. That is what frightens me."

Marik nodded slowly, understanding the fear of feeling what you cannot see.

"Why did you ask?"

"Hmm?" Marik glanced at her.

"Why did you ask?" Medea repeated. He looked down at his hands, averting her gaze. "Is it because there is something in your past that seemed otherworldly and it was a horrible thing?" The expression on his face seemed to be enough for her. "I'm right, aren't I?"

He didn't answer. He couldn't. But in the back of his mind the memories of Battle City played, along with other horrible things from before then.

Medea gazed at him questioningly. "Do you care to share?" When he didn't answer she brought her fist closed around the Gem to her lips, her eyes closed. She whispered a few things to it, and a deep green glow came from the Turquoise.

Marik was lost in his memories, Medea's actions lost to him. It wasn't until two arms wrapped around his shoulders did he return to reality.

"You poor thing." The girl whispered to him, her chin on his shoulder. "What a horrible thing to go through."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Medea turned him to face her, cupping his cheek in one of her pale hands. There was sympathy in her eyes. "To have a legacy placed on your shoulders at such a young age. No wonder you went mad."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I know what happened." She whispered, her free hand going to the Turquoise. "All I had to do was ask and it showed me."

He pushed her hand away. "You asked it about my past?"

Medea nodded. "Well yes, I-"

"You have no right to do that." Marik told her. He stood ubruptly. "My past is mine, no one else's."

"I only wanted to know-"

"Know what?" Marik asked dangerously. "Know what kind of horrible person I was?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Marik." She retorted.

"Easy for you to say." He snapped, then turned and stormed from the room.

Medea sat, stunned. Slowly she returned her composure and tied the ribbon around her next once more. She sighed a bit, then picked up the picture from where it lay on her pillow.

"We all have our demons, Marik." She uttered, running a hand over the cracked glass.

_Some more than others

* * *

_

She flipped through the book, it's yellow pages crackling in her fingers. She rubbed her eyes, wishing to sleep. But she couldn't not until she saw one thing that she understood in the alien writing.

Finally, when she was done flipping through it she closed the book and tossed it onto the table before her.

"Well?" Sanders asked hopefully.

Ishizu sighed. "I have no idea what it means. It's like a mixture of all the languages in the world! Only a word or two I can understand."

Sanders let out the breath he had been holding. "I guess we'll never know where it is then…"

"Where what is?"

"The last Shadow Gem." Sanders told her. "According to legend, the Last Shadow Gem, the Lapis Lazuli of the Egyptians, was never passed on. Instead it was hidden somewhere. I was hoping the book would say where, then we can get it before this kidnapper, but I guess we can't."

"Don't loose hope." Ishizu told him, patting his knee. "We both know many languages, we could try to figure it out."

Sanders smiled at her, taking her hands in his own. "You're always so optimistic, you know that?"

"I try." She muttered, a blush spreading on her cheeks. His smile widened. His gaze caught her own and held it. The look he gave her made her heart quicken a bit.

"I'm happy you came back." He told her, then leaned towards her.

Just above a door slammed closed, making both of them jump apart. Ishizu's blush deepened. She stood and grabbed the book.

"I should go, it's late." She told him, heading to the door. Before he could object she had opened it and disappeared into the dark hallway.

* * *

He sat against the rough wall of his enclosure, staring at his hands. All around him was dark and by the faint sound of crickets he could only guess it was night.

All day he had been pondering whether or not Chiquita was really his friend, or if she was just using him. It was a battle between the part of him that said "She's too nice to be using you" and the part that argued "Of course, that's her plan!"

Takoda was no help. Whenever he glanced at her she gave him a look that said "You know I'm right.".

_I just want to go home…_The thought resounded in his mind. He was getting homesick, and just wished to wake up at any moment and find out this was all a bad dream. But he knew that would never happen.

His eyes moved to the key sitting on the table. Mokuba's eyes narrowed. _Why did I ever have to buy you? Why me?_ As far as he was concerned, the Obsidian was at fault for all of his problems. It was the reason he was hungry, it was the reason he was cold, it was the reason he was scared, it was the reason he was alone.

As he sat mentally cursing the Gem, the electric lights turned on, blinding him like they had the first time. Footsteps sounded and from the stairs appeared both Antonio and Chiquita. A large coil of rope was on Antonio's shoulder and Chiquita was holding a box full of who-knows-what.

A grin spread on Antonio's lips and Chiquita gave Mokuba an apologetic look.

Antonio declared something in Spanish that Mokuba didn't understand, and tossed the large coil on the ground. He then pulled out a knife and began cutting the rope into smaller pieces.

Chiquita bought her box over to Mokuba's cell and unlocked to door, closing it behind her.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked in a low voice. Chiquita pulled two long strips of fabric from the box.

"Open your mouth." She told him. He did so and she gagged him. "Antonio says it's moving day." Chiquita explained as she got another strip of fabric. "Essie has decided it's time to take everyone to the Holding Ground. I'm not sure where that is, but I know it's not here in Mexico." She tied the second strip around his eyes. "We are going to be taking a boat that Antonio has rented. It may take awhile by boat, Antonio says, but he's safer than taking you all on a plain."

Mokuba then heard Chiquita whisper for him not to be afraid, then she left his cell. He waited awhile before Antonio pulled him from his cell and tied his hands with the rope. He could hear the shuffling as more people from other cells were brought over.

Then, one by one, they were taking up the stairs and out into the cool morning. Finally, they were all placed in a truck and driven off.

Mokuba was a bit comforted by the feel of other people around him, even if he couldn't see their faces. He could hear a small girl crying softly, and what Mokuba thought to be her father or brother trying to hush her.

After awhile in the back of the truck, the vehicle stopped and they were all pulled out. Mokuba could hear the ocean and taste it. The sun was higher now.

The group was moved along a rocky beach and across a dock. Then up a set of stairs and onto a boat. Rough hands grabbed Mokuba and hauled him across the boat to someplace unseen. All the way he could hear Spanish voices. He wondered if these people were also working for Essie.

Finally there was the sound of hinges squeaking and Mokuba was pushed into a room where the ropes around his hands were cut and his gag taken off. A strange sound reach his ears as he was pushed onto the floor and cold metal wrapped around his wrist. Lastly, his blind fold was taken off, the light hurting his eyes. He closed them, listening to the door close behind whoever brought him in here.

"So I'm stuck with you." A familiar voice said darkly.

Mokuba forced his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was he was in a room. The second was he was handcuffed to the end of a bed. The third was that Takoda was handcuffed to the other end of the bed.

The boy stood, rubbing his eyes as he did. "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"I never said it was a good thing, either." She said, her tone dull. She got up from where she sat on the floor and moved onto the bed, leaning against the wall.

Mokuba sighed and sat down at the end of the bed. It was softer than his cot back in the cavern, that was a plus.

_Chiquita said the ride may take awhile._ He remembered. He glanced back at Takoda who had her legs pulled to her chest and her head resting on them. Mokuba knew she was fighting back tears. _I suppose I'll have to make the best of this…_


	18. Tests of Affection

Soft crying reached his ears. He opened his eyes and peered through the faint light at the girl. She was sobbing in her hands, looking extremely feeble all the while. Unable to stand her sorrow he moved as close as he could to her and patted her shoulder.

"It's ok, Takoda." Mokuba assured the crying girl. "Everything will be alright."

Takoda looked up at him, her dark eyes bloodshot. "Don't lie Mokuba, you know it won't be. We're doomed. They're going to take us to this new place, and they're going to kill us!"

"Kill us?" He blinked, a bit stunned. "Why would you think that?"

"Don't tell me you don't know!" The girl cried. She calmed a bit at Mokuba's confused expression. "You mean, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"About the ritual! About the Chaos!"

Mokuba shook his head. "I can't say I do."

She took a shaky breath, then released it. "Maybe it's better that you don't know…"

"If I'm going to die, I'd like to know how." He said defensively. But inside his heart was beating fast. _Are we really going to die?_

Takoda pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. She remained silent for a few seconds, then spoke. "I've been told stories about it since I was a baby." She whispered, her eyes distant. "My brother was the Gem Keeper, and our grandmother raised us, so she tired to give us all the information because omens said such a thing would happen again."

"What thing?"

"The Releasing of the Chaos."

Mokuba blinked. What was this Chaos that everyone spoke of?

As if seeing the question in his eyes the girl explained. "No one knows just what the Chaos is. But it's bad. Some say it's the combined powers of all the Shadow Creatures, some say it's the combined powers of all living things, and other's say it's a creature all it's own. My grandfather once said that the Chaos was Death itself. But, like I said before, no one knows for sure.

"But, one thing is for certain. It's a whole lot of power, it's deadly, and only the Shadow Gems can release it. That's where we come in. They line up the Gem Keepers with their Gems, and we do some sort of ritual to break the seal and let the Chaos go. But being so close to it as it's released will most likely kill us…"

"But you don't have to worry." The boy told her. "You're not the real Gem Keeper."

"But when they find out I'm useless they'll have no reason to keep me around." Takoda said bitterly. "That's why they can't know I'm not the real Gem Keeper, else I'll be the first one to kick the bucket. If I'm the one to take part in the ritual not only will my brother be safe, but the whole world will be because seeing as I'm not the Gem Keeper, I can't use the Hematite and the Chaos cannot be released." She leaned against the wall, a satisfied look on her face.

Mokuba sighed and leaned against the wall of their cabin as well. "So, that's what the Gems were made for? To be used as keys?"

"No." A small voice said from the door. Both Mokuba and Takoda turned to see Chiquita enter the room and close the door behind her. She came over to them and sat on the floor before the bed. Mokuba noted that she stayed out of arm's length.

"Then, what are they for?" Takoda asked coldly.

"The Shadow Gems were made to seal the Shadow Creatures away." Chiquita told them. "But because of their connection to the Realm of Shadows they can open the gateway to the Chaos."

"I don't exactly get it…" Mokuba admitted. Chiquita smiled at him, making him blush.

"It's simple, really." The Mexican assured him. "See, our world can open gateways to the Realm of Shadows, but not to the Chaos itself. But, the Realm of Shadows can open gateways to both our world and the Chaos. So, we make a gateway to the Realm of Shadows, then one to the Chaos, and it's one big gateway between the Chaos and our world." She smiled brightly at both of them.

"Despicable." Takoda muttered, turning away from Chiquita and Mokuba.

"What is?" The other girl asked.

"You!" Takoda rounded on her. "You're excited to be releasing the Chaos, excited about bringing the Apocalypse down upon us! Excited about destroying the world as we know it!"

Chiquita's eyes went wider than Mokuba thought they could have. She slowly stood. "Y-you're wrong. We won't bring on the Apocalypse, we're going to make the world better, you'll see."

"Make the world better?" Takoda scoffed. "Don't give me that. You're going to destroy the world, that's what you're going to do!"

"No." Chiquita shook her head. "We're going to make the world better. Antonio told me so!"

"Takoda, stop it." Mokuba hissed at her, not liking the look of shock on Chiquita's face.

"No." The older girl told him. She turned back to Chiquita. "Well, your brother's lying. He knows he's going to destroy the world."

"That's not true!" Chiquita cried at her. "My brother would do no such thing!" And with that she ran from the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Why did you do that?" Mokuba asked. "What good is it to confuse her and make her upset?"

"She should know what she's really helping to do." Takoda insisted, her chin sticking out stubbornly.

"She could've been our only chance to get out of here, and now she'll never come back." He told her.

The girl shrugged, then turned stare at the wall. "The truth hurts."

_It sure does_. Mokuba thought, fighting back the tears that were bubbling in his eyes. He turned from Takoda and stared at the closed door. All this was too much. He didn't want to be handcuffed to a bed. He didn't want to be a prisoner on a boat being taken to someplace unknown. He didn't want to be the Keeper of some magical gemstone. He didn't want to die…

_Seto, if you're out there, please come and find me._ His silent prayers seemed to be his only hope that help would come and somehow rescue them.

_Before it's too late...

* * *

_

Hearing motion down the hall made her force her eyes open. She hadn't been asleep, but that didn't stop her from trying to. Slowly she sat up and opened one of her curtains around her bed. She went over to her window and peered out. It was still dark, but a faint light on the horizon said the sun would be rising soon.

_No point in trying to sleep._ Medea thought. She quickly dressed.

After she had applied her makeup and had just finished putting on jewelry she glanced down at the Shadow Gem still sitting on her vanity table. She picked it up hesitantly, then with a sigh she secured it around her neck. It didn't hurt to have something magical at hand when you needed it.

Finally fully dressed she left her room, remembering to lock the door behind her. She then slowly made her way down to the main floor as quietly as she could so no one would hear her and wake up.

She then went through the garden and to the pathway that led from the back of it. She followed the path to the fork, and took the new path that would lead down to the beach.

As soon as she left the bush that hemmed the beach she could see clearly all around it. The beach was deserted of all life save for one form sitting in the side, watching the waves beat against the sand but far enough from them to stay dry. Slowly Medea went over to them and sat down silently.

"I'm sorry I asked the Gem about your past." She whispered softly. "I had no right to."

"It's alright." Marik said, his voice just as soft. "We can't change our pasts. I was a different person back then, really I was. But I've learned, and I've changed. And things are different now, things are better."

"If that's the case you won't mind me asking the one thing the Gem wouldn't tell me."

"And that is?"

"How does the story end?"

Marik gave her a sidelong glance. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did you go from that person to the one you are today?" She questioned. With her thumb she rubbed the Turquoise. "It only knows the bad things that happen, but not the good. So I would like to know how the story ended."

He sighed, then leaned back on the sand, propped up by his elbows. He gazed at the ocean silently, then with explained. "It was the Pharaoh." He told her. "He helped me to see the truth, along with my sister and Odeon. I swore to right my wrongs and I was given the chance to. I took that chance, my evil side was destroyed, and I could start over again."

"And the Pharaoh?" Medea asked. "Did he get a happy ending as well?"

"More or less." Was his reply. "He received all three God Cards. But, for some reason he hasn't had the opportunity to use them, so he remains in his imprisonment."

"That means he is with us." She uttered. "Here, in Greece."

"Yes."

She sighed, looking out to the ocean as well. "Maybe it's a good thing he never received an opportunity to use those cards and regain his memories, else he wouldn't be here with us, and we might need his help soon."

Marik only replied with a nod. By now the sun's rim was over the waves as it slowly rose in the sky. A breeze has come up, pulling at their clothes and hair. Silently they sat and watched the morning unfold.

* * *

The early morning light flooded through the windows and filled the hall. One of the bedroom doors on the main floor opened and she stepped out, carefully closing it behind her. Unknown to her someone else was already in the hall and has he placed a hand on her shoulder she jumped, then spun around to glare at him.

"You nearly scared me half to death." Ishizu said warningly, though within her chest her heart had skipped a beat for a different reason. Sanders chuckled, his grey eyes dancing with laughter.

"You're very jumpy, did you know that?" He asked. Ishizu gave him a look then turned and proceeded down the hall. Sanders sighed and followed her. "You just can't forget about it, even if you tried."

"Forget about what?" She asked, not glancing at him. At the front door she turned into the dining room and continued to the kitchen.

"About us." Sanders whispered to her. This made her freeze, then slowly turned to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Was her answer. "There is no 'us'." Sanders noticed how she avoided his eyes.

"Ishizu…" He sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now it's my turn to say 'I don't know what you're talking about'. How can you say that? Nothing has changed."

"But things have changed, Sanders." Ishizu said, turning from him and leaning on the table. "You have a daughter."

"Stepdaughter." He corrected her. "And I had her two years ago as well."

"I never knew that." She snapped at him. "You could've told me then."

Sanders sighed as he rubbed his chin. "I didn't see how it mattered. Medea's mother and I were divorced, I was free to see other women."

"You could've at least have told me before." Ishizu whispered, looking down at her hands that grasped the side of the table. "Even after. Now I feel like I don't know you." She hadn't been aware of Sander's moving until he grasped her shoulders and turned him to face her.

"Does it matter who we are?" He asked softly. "The only thing of importance is how we feel about each other. I know my feelings haven't changed since the last time we saw each other. Have yours?"

Slowly Ishizu looked up into his eyes. Slowly she shook her head. "No."

"That's my girl." Sanders said with a smile. He moved a bit closer to Ishizu, but the woman stepped out of his grasp and began to pace.

"But things are different now." She insisted. "Nothing can happen between us."

He turned and sat on the table, an amused smile on his lips. "Things don't seem different to me. You've showed up on my doorstep again, with strange and foreign company. You've brought something near impossible for me to try to translate. And some mad man is trying to take over the world. Nope, sounds like everything's the same to me."

Ishizu narrowed her eyes at him. "I hope you're not referring to my brother as the past mad man." This made Sander's grin widen.

"What can I say?" He asked, taking her hands. "I believe it runs in your family."

"And now you're calling me mad." She said sternly, though her eyes were bright with silent laughter. "You're so complimentary."

"You're mad in the best of ways." Sanders told her. Her raised her hands and kissed them one at a time. "But I suppose I'm mad as well if I'm assisting you at the task of translating that damn book."

At this Ishizu allowed a smile to shine through. "Even if both of us are sane at the moment, we won't be once we're done with it."

"You mean when it's done with us." He chuckled. Then he became a bit more serious. "So, are we alright?"

"Yes." Ishizu said with a bit of reluctance. "'We' are alright."

Sanders smiled brightly and pulled her closer to him in an attempt to kiss her. But outside the house a vehicle sounded and Ishizu place a finger on his lips and pushed him away.

"I believe we have company." She mused, then turned and headed towards the entrance hall. Sanders hung his head for a moment in defeat, then slipped from the tabletop and trotted after the Arabic woman.

As Sanders and Ishizu emerged from the house and into the cool morning three figures came from a taxi. The blonde boy carrying a few suitcases and another boy with white hair were familiar to Ishizu, but the girl on the pale haired boy's back was new.

"I hope you know them." Sanders uttered Ishizu. "Else I'm afraid my house is turning into an Inn."

Ishizu lightly swatted him. "I know them." She told Sanders. Then she eyed the girl who was sleeping on Ryou's back. "Most of them, anyways."

The man and woman approached the new comers, Sanders grabbing the remainder bags that Joey couldn't carry and Ishizu went to make sure Sundari didn't fall off Ryou's back.

"She's still tired from the flight." Ryou told Ishizu. "Is there anywhere she can lay down until she wakes up?"

"Inside." Ishizu told him, then motioned for Ryou to follow her inside.

"I'll show you where you can put these." Sanders said to Joey, motioning to the luggage. Joey nodded, still half asleep himself, and followed their host inside as well.

From there Sanders led Joey upstairs and Ishizu took Ryou to the living room where he placed Sundari on one of the sofas. The girl grabbed one of the pillows and held it close to her the way a toddler held it's favorite stuffed animal. Ryou sat on a chair beside her and Ishizu sat on the sofa across from both of them.

"I do hope she's the Indian Gem Keeper." Ishizu sighed.

"Oh course." Ryou told her. "Why wouldn't she be?"

"No reason." She told him with a smile, though in her mind she thought of Bree. She didn't want to endanger the girl's life if it wasn't necessary, but Bree was stubborn and refused to return home. Ishizu was glad Sundari wasn't going to cause something of that sort.

"There is a bit of a problem." Ryou uttered, bringing Ishizu back to the matter at hand.

"And that is?"

The boy brushed a few strands of Sundari's brown hair that had escaped her braid back behind her ear. "Her family was taken by the Gem Keeper. He's holding them for ransom, demanding for the Shadow Gem."

Ishizu looked at Sundari. "The poor thing. But she does have the Gem with her, correct?"

Ryou nodded and lifted her wrist to show the bracelet that clung to it. Ishizu gazed at it for awhile, then stood.

"I'll go see where Sanders has your things." She told him, then disappeared down the hall.

Ryou remained by Sundari's side. Within his mind he felt a shift, then Bakura appeared to his mind's eye sitting where Ishizu had been.

_Do you think she's forgiven me?_ The yami asked, looking at Sundari with stressed eyes.

_Though I've only known her for three days, I can safely say she probably has._ Ryou assured him. _She doesn't seem like one to stay angry at someone._

_Good._ Bakura uttered, wringing his hands a bit. _That's good._ Ryou noticed the anxiety in his actions. Curious he turn in his chair to fully face the spirit.

_If you don't mind me asking, but what does it matter if she forgives you or not?_ He asked with caution, knowing his yami had a short temper. _You've never cared about other people's emotions before, what's changed?_

Bakura scowled at him, but he stopped wringing his hands. He looked to Sundari as he answered. _Times are hard with the treat of the Chaos about. I just don't think we should be angry or upset with each other incase something may happen and we'll have to depend on those around us if we want to live. I just need to know I have her trust so she'll watch my back when I need her to._

_Is that it?_ Ryou asked, sitting back in his chair. _I was almost sure there's something more to it._

_Something like what?_ Bakura snapped.

_I don't know._ Ryou said innocently. _Maybe you had feelings for her…_He gave a shrug.

Bakura glared at him. _Feelings? For her? You're stranger than I thought. Honestly, I know better than to get involved with someone like her._

_Someone like her? What's that suppose to mean?_ The other boy snapped in defense of the sleeping girl.

_It means that a person in her position, being a Gem Keeper, is most likely going to be put in dangerous situations, some of which she might not make it out. To fall for someone like her is reckless._

_How, may I ask, is it reckless?_

_Because there may come a time where you'll risk your life for her and loose, putting other's in danger as well._ Bakura answered, his voice low, his eyes hard and emotionless. Then his form faded from view as he returned to the Ring. Ryou sighed, fighting back the urge to call the spirit back and fight with him some more. Something rustled at his side and Sundari slowly opened her eyes, peering up at Ryou, then around the room.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked sleepily as she sat up.

Ryou smiled a bit, his anger melting away. "No one."

"Really?" the girl asked, brushed her braid over her shoulder. "I could've sworn I heard two people arguing."

"You must have been dreaming." Ryou assured her, though he frowned mentally. He didn't remember speaking aloud through out Bakura's and his conversation, and he wasn't sure how Sundari could've heard Bakura, but she had.

"I must have…" Sundari uttered, not knowing what was going on in Ryou's head. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around. "Are we in Greece?"

"Yes, you are." Sanders said. He had appeared from the hall and was walking closer to them. "I'm Sanders Euphemia, I own this house."

"Ryou Bakura." Ryou told him. He stood and shook the man's hand. As the boy stepped back her gestured to Sundari as she slowly stood. "This is Sundari Sohana."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sundari." Sanders assured her. As he shook her hand, he noticed the bracelet and smiled, tapping it as he did. "You must be the Indian Gem Keeper."

"That I am." Sundari said with a bright smile, fully awake and back to her happy self.

"That's wonderful." The Greek man told her. "Now, I'll show you two to your rooms." He led them to the second floor and to their rooms which were across from each other. Joey was already unpacking in his one that was to the left of Ryou's. The boy and girl thanked Sanders then went to their respected rooms to unpack and change.

By the time the had both finished the other members of the house were awake and gathering in the dining room on the first floor for breakfast. Ryou and Sundari headed down there together.

As they came down the stairs a small kid turned and gave the pair a confused look.

"Who're they?" He asked in flawless Japanese that had startled Ishizu when he first revealed he could speak it. His question caused others in the room to glance at them.

"They came with me." Joey said. Already he sat at the table, food bulging from his mouth.

"Don't worry, Chayton." Yugi said from his spot across from Joey. "They're friends."

"More people?" A voice from behind them asked. Ryou and Sundari turned to see a tall girl behind them. She smiled brightly.

Ishizu, who had been in the kitchen before, entered the dining room. "Oh, I see you're up." She noted to Sundari. To the others she said, clear among their dull roar, "We have three new people with us. Joey Wheeler, Ryou Bakura, and Sundari Sohana." As she said each name she indicated the name's owner. "And I believe everyone is with us now."

"Where's Marik and Medea?" Yugi finally asked as he looked at the people around the table.

Sanders glanced around the room, then shrugged. "I'm sure they'll turn up eventually. Medea always does."

"So, let's eat!" Chayton cried. With this he glanced a Joey, a wide grin spreading on the boy's face. "Well, those of us who haven't already started."

Sundari smiled, then grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled him over to the table. "Come on, I'm starving!" She pulled him down beside her as she took a seat next to the tall girl who introduced herself as Bree Keagan. Introductions went around the table, and soon they were all eating and talking, save for the one called Seto Kaiba who ate quickly without a word, then rose from the table and ventured off somewhere. At the end of the meal they each helped to clear the table and put food away.

"I have to go into town to get a few things." Ishizu said to those in the kitchen with her as she washed dishes. "Who else would like to join me?"

"That'll be fun!" Chayton cried, almost dropping the dish he was drying. With a slight blush he finished drying it and put it in the cupboard.

"You're lucky your grandmother wasn't here to see that." The Arabic woman teased which drew a sheepish grin from the boy. She then turned to Sundari who also helped with the drying. "What about you Sundari, would you like to join us?"

"Oh, I'd love to." She said with a grin. "I didn't get to see the island at all when our plane landed because I was asleep."

"I suppose I'll come as well." Ryou said as well.

"Count me and Yug in." Joey declared from his spot at the island. Beside him Yugi nodded.

Ishizu pulled out the sink's plug to allow the water within it out. She dried her hands and turned to Bree who sat with Joey and Yugi. "What about you Bree? Care to come and do a bit of shopping?"

"I don't know…" Bree uttered. "I'm not really one for shopping."

"There's a place where you can rent motorbikes." Yugi told her. "I saw it on the cab ride over."

"Bikes you say?" The girl asked, her green eyes dancing. "Well, it can't hurt to see."

At this point Sanders entered into the kitchen, a few containers of food in his hands.

"We're going to go into town, are you going to come with us?" Ishizu asked as she took a cup from Chayton and placed it on it's high shelf.

"No, I should start translating that book." Their host told them. "It needs to get done." He crossed over to Ishizu. "Besides, I'll get a bit done, then you can do the rest when you get back." He clapped her on the shoulder. Ishizu gave him a playful glare and shoved him a bit. At the island Bree and Yugi exchanged a look, but neither said anything.

"Then, we'd better get going." Ishizu told the others. "Go and get whatever you need." Sundari and Chayton rushed from to their rooms. Sundari doubled back and grabbed Ryou, pulling him after her. Bree got off her stool and stretched a bit, then elbowed Joey.

"You two, come help me with something." She ordered.

"What do you need help with?" Yugi asked.

Bree placed her hands on her hips. "You'll see when I show you." When Yugi gave her a questioning glance she quickly looked towards Sanders and Ishizu.

"Oh." Yugi said, catching on. "Right. Come one Joey, let's help her."

Joey huffed, grabbing an orange from a basket before him. "I'm sure you two could handle-" Before he could finish Bree grabbed him by the ear and led him out of the kitchen, Yugi behind both of them. Sanders and Ishizu stared at the kitchen door until Joey's cries had faded up the stairs.

"You certainly find the strangest people to help you." Sanders noted as Ishizu turned to rinse out the sink.

"I don't find them." She said with a sigh. "Somehow they find me." She dried her hands again and headed for the door. As she did so Sanders caught her around the waist and pulled her back, swiftly kissing her as he did.

"Hurry back." He whispered. Ishizu smiled, nodded, then hurried out of the kitchen. As she left the dining room the others were coming down the stairs with purses and wallets.

"I don't see why you need to move the dresser in your room right at this moment." Joey complained, slightly glaring at Bree as she followed him down the stairs. "Are we even aloud to move stuff in the rooms around? This isn't even our house."

Bree sighed and patted his shoulder. "Just forget about it Joey."

"Come on, let's get going." Ishizu told everyone, opening the front door and ushering them out with a few waves of her hand.

"This should be fun." Bree said sweetly, bringing up the rear. "But, it doesn't seem like you need this fun, Ishizu." When the woman gave her a questioning look Bree's smile turned into a mischievous grin. "You're blushing and your lipstick's a bit smeared." She added quickly, then rushed out the door. Ishizu gawked after the Irish child, then turned to Sanders who had entered the dining room. To his chuckling Ishizu glared.

"Don't you start." She warned, then disappeared out the door.


	19. On the Isle

She found him alone, sitting on a bench in a park. As she neared she saw the coldness in his brown eyes, understand that it meant the spirit was in control of the boy's body. He stared at the ground, eyes distant. He didn't even realize that she had stopped before him.

"Bakura?" Sundari asked softly. Something flickered in his eyes and he looked up at her. She smiled and sat down beside him. "Is everything alright?"

He sighed. "Just thinking." She nodded, remaining silent. He watched her for a moment or two. "Sundari, I'm sorry about what happened at the museum."

"I know." She whispered, patting his hand. "But we can't change what happened. It's alright."

"No, it's not." He assured her.

Sundari thought back to what had happened after they had left the museum, about what Bakura had said. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked carefully. "About her?"

He was quiet for another moment or so, then spoke. "We were all that was left, her and I." He said softly, almost dreamily. "The rest of our village had been slaughtered. So, we went from village to village. We had no home anymore. We also had no money, and we were too young to work. So we stole. Food, clothing, water, everything we had to have we stole. She was a lot like you, you know." He glanced at Sundari then returning his gaze to the ground. "Sweet, funny, innocent, but not without her wilds." He fell silent, remembering those days hundreds of years before.

"What happened to her?"

"Something she didn't deserve." Bakura whispered. "I was thirteen, she was twelve. It had been seven years since our village had been destroyed and we had become adjusted to the lives of thieves. But, she was having second thoughts. We were old enough to find work, and she was tired of the thieving life. But I wasn't, I enjoyed taking things right from under people's noises. I refused to go clean, and she stayed with me for some reason.

"It was a nice enough day, though there were dark clouds in the sky." He continued. "We had just managed to grab ourselves breakfast. I was always a faster runner than her, so I was a bit ahead. I heard a cry. I turned, and saw that one of the Pharaoh's Guards had been on the same street. He had grabbed her and thrown her to the ground. I stood, frozen, as she tried to get up and run. But the Guard hit her, hard. She was flung against a wall, then fell to the ground and lay there motionless. The Guard took the fruit she had had and gave it back to the person we had stolen from. The person refused to take it, saying he would not accept food tainted by death."

Sundari watched his bleak expression. "Then what did you do?"

"I just stood there." Was the hollow reply. "I wasn't sure for how long. I had dropped what I was holding. Slowly I went over to her lifeless form. And then I cried. I hadn't cried when my father had been taken away to war. I hadn't cried as those men gathered my family and friends to kill. I hadn't cried as guards took away the friends I had made on the street. But I did cry for her." He plucked a blade of grass from the ground before him and twirled it in his fingers idly. "And I haven't cried since."

"Bakura, I'm so sorry." She whispered, not exactly sure what to say. "That's horrible."

"It doesn't matter." He assured her. "We cannot change what has happened, no matter what how hard we try. But, after that day I didn't let anyone close again. I kept a high guard, refusing to let people in. I would not allow myself to feel the pain of lose once again. And I succeed in keeping everyone away." He stopped speaking and stopped twirling the grass blade. Slowly his eyes moved to fix on her face. "That is, until you came along."

Sundari remained silent, unsure what to say. Bakura didn't speak either. They both just sat, enjoying the others company.

* * *

He headed down the empty hall, alone in the house save for two others who, unlike the rest of the household, stayed in. One sat in the kitchen, deciphering the text of an old book; the other sat in his room, brooding. Two others had vanished before sunrise, though he knew they were alright and allowed them space to fix their own problems. 

But it seemed to him that there was more to be done within the house itself rather than in the town where the others had ventured to. Using the excuse of wanting to test how long he could stay away from his host, he now searched room to room, looking for the one person who might aid them. The person that no one else had thought of seeking out.

A certain silence wafted around him. The places that creaked and groaned under the feet of his _aidou _ and his friends remained quiet for him, a reminder that unlike them he had no body mass. He was simply a spirit drifting through the rooms.

Coming to the stairs that led to the main floor, a familiar presence drifted from the floor above him. It was the same cold, chilling feeling that he had felt the day before, the one that had froze Yugi and Chayton to the bone when they had entered Medea's room. This is what he had been searching for. Quickly he allowed the feeling to fill him, pulling him towards its source, taking him through the roof and into a bedroom on the third story while doing so. He recognized the room as Marik's.

And she was there. Sitting in a stuffy chair, the light spraying from the window making her appear to be solid. She looked him over with her soft green eyes, pale hands folded on a white silk lap. Once again her skirts and hair swayed from side to side as if the window behind her was open to let in a breeze. She smiled at him, but it was a smile of someone hiding fear and worry.

"_So, you have decided to look for me._" The spirit of Nina whispered, a touch of sadness in her voice.

Yami crossed over to sit on the edge of the bed, directly in front of her. "_I believe you may know a few things._"

"_Perhaps I do._" Was her reply. "_But what information of mine would help you?_"

"_There's a possibility that it could._"

"_But there's also a possibility that it couldn't._" They sat silently for awhile, Yami searching for emotion in her face, Nina hiding whatever he was looking for.

"_What holds you to this place?_" Yami finally asked. He had been wondering that ever since Nina had first appeared in her niece's room.

"_I cannot say…_" The words fell dully from her lips.

"_Why is that?_" He questioned. Nina didn't answer, only looked away from him with guilt. Her actions were all he needed to see. "_It's because of the Turquoise, isn't it? You are bound here because of the Shadow Gem._"

"_That's absurd_." She whispered, still intent on looking at the wall.

Yami rubbed the back of his neck. "_I've seen the pictures._" He muttered cautiously. He noticed her eyes dart in his direction, then return to the wallpaper. "_The ones in the living room, sitting on the mantel. They're of you and Sanders when you were still alive. In all of them it shows _you_ with the Turquoise, showing that you were its Keeper._" A sorrowful expression crossed her face. Yami couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy and knowing in his chest. "_Why is it keeping you here, Nina?_"

She remained soundless for a few moments. Slowly her gaze fell to the ground, moving across the floor as she turned her head, then refocused on his face. He could see the pain of a prisoner in them, a pain he had once felt. "_It's not._" She whispered. Then her voice went lower so he had the strain to hear her words, her eyes falling to the wooden floor once more. "_But _He _is…_"

"_He?_" Yami inquired, moving to the edge of his seat. "_Who's 'He'?_"

Before she could open her lips to answer a burst of freezing air rushed through the room like a wild wind, pulling at the curtains and covers and making small objects sitting on the dresser and selves shutter and wobble. Nina's eyes went wide with immense fear. She pressed herself against the back of the chair like a child would. Her fingers clutched the arms of her seat so tightly that her pale knuckles turned even whiter. Her eyes darted around the room wildly like a frightened horse.

"_I've said too much._" She cried as a dull roar filled Yami's ears. He covered them with his hands, falling off the bed to his knees as a dull pain squeezed his chest. "_He's angry with me. I'm not suppose to tell. He knows I'm here. He'll try to make me leave. Please, make sure Medea stays safe._" Somehow, Yami wasn't sure, Nina appeared on her knees before him. She grabbed hold of his shoulders and pulled him close to her so he could hear her whispered words. "_He'll make his move soon. The other's are already on the move. No one in this house is safe. Beware of Es-_"

Her voice was cut off and the feeling of her fingers enclosed around his shoulders vanished. The wind, roaring sound and pain disappeared with Nina. Everything in the house was calm and quiet, as if nothing had even happened.

But as he left the room he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had settled into his stomach. He wanted to get out of that house, and make sure that everyone else got away as well. Something in the walls themselves didn't feel right.

Nina's warning remained in his head as he walked right through the front door to head to the town to find Yugi. The faster he told Yugi this, the faster they might leave. But questions rolled around in his mind. Who was "He"? And why was he keeping Nina in that house? Who or what was this mysterious person who's name began with "Es"? Was "He" and "Es" the same person, or were they working together? Were they the ones behind everything?

If so, then he had to find Yugi and the others. Fast.

* * *

"If you could change anything from you past, what would it be?" She asked in a soft tone.

She sat beside him within the hidden cave, hiding from those who were gathering on the beach. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs and chin resting on them. She stared blankly before her. He sat leaning over, his arms falling limply between his legs as he rested his elbows on his knees. He stared at his hands.

"I would change everything." Was his reply to her.

Medea slowly turned to look at him, silent. It dawned on her that she wasn't the only one with a life that someone else had screwed up for her. Destiny had played cruel jokes on them both, leaving them broken as it moved on to the next person on the list.

_At least Marik is trying to get his life back on track._ A voice inside her whispered.

She continued to stare at his silent form with icy eyes. He had seen more hardship than her, had caused more trouble. And even though he had been lost for so long, he was much more better off than she.

_You can't even get control of yours._ It hissed.

He was free of that darkness even though it continued to torment him. She was still a prisoner. No, not a prisoner, merely a tool. Destiny was still tugging her in different directions. And now it had thrown another twist in the game that was her life.

_You haven't even tried to get control._

"We all have things we wish we could change." Medea uttered, needing to drown the hissing in her head.

"But not everyone had done the things I have." Marik whispered, rubbing his hands together.

"Yes. But people have done worse, as well." She watched him closely, then added, "Some people _are _ doing worse right now."

"You mean the Gem Keeper who's collecting the other Gem Keepers?"

"Him, and all those who are helping him."

At this Marik glanced at her. "You think there are people helping him?"

"Of course." Medea said, blinking a bit. "You can't hunt down and kidnap seven people from different countries without help. Especially with how quickly he did it."

"I suppose you're right." He whispered. "I needed help for what I did as well."

Seeing the sadness that crossed his face at the memory of it Medea linked her arm with his, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. "Marik, you shouldn't blame yourself for what you did." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. "There was a darkness inside of you, dictating your every move. You said so yourself that you are someone else now."

"I could've fought it." He told her. "I could've-"

"How could you do anything when you were unaware of it happening to you?" She asked, cutting him off. With her free hand she cupped his cheek and forced him to look at her. "You're not a bad person. The only way you would be if you had known that evil was just moving through you, but you did nothing to stop it."

"But-"

"But you did find out, and you did do something to stop it." She let go of his cheek and hand and stood, wrapping her thin arms around herself. "There are worse people out there who know they're helping horrible people and are too afraid to try and stop it because they don't know if its in they're head or not."

Marik stood as well, but the bleak expression was gone from his face, replaced with a semi-worried one. "It sounds like you know a lot about this subject."

She turned to face him, her mouth open to reply. But a strange yet familiar sensation came over her. She could feel it pulsing from the brooch around her neck. Suddenly she felt dizzy and placed a hand against her forehead in an odd way to try and steady herself. She felt cold.

"Medea?" He asked, the worry in his eyes growing. "You look pale, are you feeling alright?"

She blinked, trying to focus on his face that seemed to waver in her sight. "Wha? Oh, um. Yes, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." The radiating feeling from the Turquoise became stronger. Her hand went to it quickly, grasping the stone roughly. "It happens sometimes…" She wobbled where she stood, threatening to fall.

Marik grabbed her as her knees buckled and she fell. Quickly he sat her on one of the rocks. "Medea? Come on, speak to me. What's wrong?" He continued to coax her, but she remained silent. Her head lolled to one side, her eyes closed, her body limp. Fear gripped him.

His skin prickled because of something else, though. Faintly he could recognize the Shadow Magic that had begun to linger in the air. His violet eyes fell to Shadow Gem around Medea's throat. The green stone shimmered, though there was hardly enough light to reflect so brightly off its surface. And it was getting brighter.

Medea's eyes sprang open like a zombie's in a horror movie. But it was like her eyes were replaced with a bright green light, filling the cave with an eerie glow. She sat straight, staring at something beyond Marik.

"_He'll make his move soon._" She spoke, her words hollow of any emotion."_The other's are already on the move. No one in this house is safe. Beware of Essie._" Then her eyes closed again, her body relaxing from its tense state.

Marik sat still, almost afraid to breathe. He didn't understand what had just happened, nor did he know why. But he did know it was because of the Turquoise.

She stirred a bit. Slowly her eyes opened and she looked at him with exhausted eyes. She smiled at him weakly, and he smiled back with relief.

"Are you alright?" He asked, taking her hands to make sure she was real.

"I am." She uttered in a nod. "I'm use to it. It happens all the time. I just need a little time to rest, and then I'll be good as new."

"Does it always look possessed by something and say weird things when it happens?" He questioned. At this her eyes widened. "What?"

"What do you mean "Look possessed" and "Say weird things"?" She asked quickly.

"I mean exactly what I said." Marik told her, his uncertainty visible. "You looked possessed and you were warning me about something." She looked down, biting her lip. "Medea, what's wrong?"

"I never knew that happened." She whispered. She didn't look at him. "I never knew I said things. I only thought I would have blackouts. That's what Sanders told me, anyways."

"When would these blackouts happen?"

"Just whenever. I would be minding my own business, then everything would go dark. Then I'd come to minutes or sometimes hours later. But never more than an hour at a time." She drew in a breath that shook. "But I've been having them more often lately."

"Does anything trigger them?"

"No, I don't think so." She fell silent. Then a thought occurred to her. "But-but lately it seemed whenever Sanders would ask me something I'd have one. But he never mentioned anything about me saying anything."

"Then maybe we should go talk to him about it." Marik offered. Medea nodded, allowing Marik to pull her to her feet and lead her to the cave mouth.

* * *

He was staring at the shell necklace that hung from the rack along with several other necklaces. He reached out a finger and touched the glistening white shells, then pulled his hand back to his side. A sadness had come upon him as soon as he had entered the shop, and everything seemed to remind him of someone back home that he missed dearly. 

"What's wrong?" A voice asked. Chayton turned to see Yugi standing behind him, a worried expression on his face. Chayton tried to smile, but found he couldn't.

"That necklace." He uttered, pointing to the once that had caught his eye.

"What about it?" Yugi questioned as he took it off the rack and turned it over in his hands. "It's pretty."

"When I saw it I thought 'Wouldn't Takoda like it? She likes shells'." The boy's face fell. "Then I remembered how much I miss her. I remembered I may never see her again."

Yugi watched him for awhile, then patted his shoulder. "How about you get Ishizu to buy it?" Chayton gave him a quizzical look. "Then you can give it to your sister when we get her and the others back."

This made the younger boy smile. "You're right." He grabbed the necklace and looked around to find their chaperone. "Where is she?"

Yugi glanced around the shop and noticed Ishizu wasn't in there with them. "She must have moved on already." He saw Chayton's face fall. "Hey, I'll stay and watched this," He took the necklace from the boy's grasp. "And you go find Ishizu so you can ask her, alright?"

"You won't let anyone else buy it?" Chayton asked.

"Of course not." The older boy assured him. Chayton smiled, then rushed off to find Ishizu.

"That was a really nice thing you did." A voice said softly, almost thoughtful. Yugi looked behind him to see Bree leaning against a mirror hanging on the wall. Her arms were crossed, but there was a faint smile on her lips.

"Oh course it is." Another voice said, patting Yugi on the shoulder. He looked straight up to see Joey towering over him. "Yug's nice to everyone." The taller boy grabbed a key chain that hung among other tacky trinkets. "Besides, wouldn't you try to cheer up a sad kid?"

"I guess." Bree muttered. She looked down at Yugi again. "You still need to show me where that rental shack is."

"I was wondering when you'd remember that." Yugi chuckled, leading her from the store. Once outside he pointed down the street. "It's just two blocks down. A brick building right on the corner with a big sign with a motorbike on it. The whole thing is hard to miss."

She smiled, ruffling his hair. "Thanks." Then she started in the direction Yugi had indicated.

Shaking his head, Yugi turned and headed back to where he had left the others. A cold chill crept over him, then dissipated as he felt Yami emerge to the surface of his mind.

_What's wrong?_ The boy asked, feeling the worry that possessed Yami.

_Find the others._ Yami ordered. _Get everyone to the house. There are important things that need to be discussed._

Yugi nodded, continuing down the street as he did. He saw Ishizu leaving a store across the street from the one he had been in. It seemed Chayton hadn't found her. The woman looked down at him as he rushed over to her.

"Yugi, is something the matter?" She questioned, not liking the look on his face.

"Yami said there's something that we need to talk about, back at the house." Yugi explained. "It sounds important."

"Everyone?" She questioned. After checking with Yami, Yugi gave her a nod.

At this point Joey also excited the store he had been in, hearing everything said between the two. "I haven't seen Ryou or Sundari since we got here."

"Neither have I." Ishizu admitted. "I believe they went off to explore."

_I don't think this can wait, Yugi._ Yami's voice was urgent in Yugi's head. _Something's not right here. We have to get everyone together and figure out what we're going to do. Time is running out._ Yugi nodded, then relayed the information to the other two.

"Then let's go." Ishizu said. "Perhaps Sanders has made a dent in that book yet. He might have found out where the last Shadow Gem has been hidden, and where this madman is bound to be taking his prisoners."

"Hopefully he has." Yugi mumbled as the three of them set off down the street. "Because it sounds like we need that location."

"Yugi, Ishizu, Joey!" A voice cried. They turned to see Chayton running after them. They stopped and waited for the boy. "Where are you all going?"

"Back to the house." Joey told him.

Ishizu turned and shrank down to see eye-to-eye with the boy, her hands firmly set on his shoulders. "Chayton, I need you to go through town and try to find Bree, Ryou and Sundari. When you find them, send them back to the house. Once you've found all of them, come back as well, alright?"

"Bree should be in the rental place." Yugi added as Ishizu released him. He nodded, then ran down the street.

"What about Marik and Medea?" Joey questioned once they began to head back to the house once more. "I haven't seen them all day."

"I have no idea where they could be." Ishizu admitted when Yugi cast her a glance.

He sighed. "Hopefully they'll be back at the house by now."

Joey and Ishizu nodded, quickening their paces as they walked. An eerie feeling had come down around them, and the need to have a plan was getting stronger. They all knew Yami was right. Time was indeed running out.  
**

* * *

A/N:**

Yay! We have finally entered into the Final Chapters of Shadow Gems! Hopefully the story will be wrapped up soon (but with how long it takes me to write a chapter, who knows). On that note, MAN! It was hard to write this one for some reason… And the next one will be even more difficult to write, I can tell know. It's time to start making ends meet, which might be a bit tricky, so please bear with me!


	20. Turn of Events

_Darkness. That was the only thing that surrounded him. A complete, and utter darkness. _

It made him shiver, surrounding himself with his own arms to keep back the biting cold. But it didn't help, and he continued to shiver.

He didn't like this feeling. It was like when you swam down to the deep end of a pool and the water pressed against you from all sides. He didn't think he should be able to breathe, but somehow stale and frigid air was filling his lungs.

Then light fell across his shoulders, along with a strange warmth. He turned, and before him was the Key. A light tainted with gray was falling out from the Obsidian set into it. Slowly he reached out, wanting to enclose his fingers around it.

But his hand hit something. An invisible wall. He touched it again, watching as the clear surface flickered with the same grayish light given off by the Obsidian.

Suddenly the Key vanished, leaving him in the darkness once more.

He heard something creak, then close. Mokuba sat up with a start, wide-eyed, trying to push his dream to the back of his mind. He felt a prang of relief when he saw Chiquita standing beside the door, her hand still resting against it from where she had closed it.

Her formed seemed a bit slumped to him, her head hanging. Slowly his eyes fell to her hand and a knot rose in his throat. She held a box filled with things.

"Chi-Chiquita…" Mokuba whispered as the girl slowly came over to him. He noticed she averted her gaze. Beside him he could feel Takoda rustle, then sit up as she awoke.

"It's time to go." Chiquita said in a small voice as she placed the box on the ground. "We've come to the Holding Ground." She took the lid off the box and handed each a warm coat, along with mitts, scarves, boots and hats. "Put them on." The Mexican advised in a monotone. "It's very cold out."

That was all she would say, even though the boy asked her to explain. Silently she unlocked their handcuffs, helped them put on their winter gear, blindfolded and gagged them both, then bound their hands with rope. Finally she led them both through the door and into the hall, handing them over to other men.

The two hostages were then hauled off the boat. Chiquita was right, it was cold out. A freezing wind howled in their ears as they were walking down to the docks. Snow crunched under their feet as they were pushed forwards, then loaded into yet another truck. By then both children's teeth were chattering, but Mokuba was thankful for the tarp over the truck's box that sheltered them from the wind.

It took awhile for the truck to start moving, and by then Mokuba and Takoda were huddled close together for warmth. And though he had not yet seen the faces of the other people who were also captives, he still welcomed the heat they gave off.

After what felt like an eternity of driving down the bumpiest road Mokuba had ever encountered, the truck came to a stop and they were being forced out of the truck's back. He only heard the voices of Antonio and Chiquita, but he supposed they had come alone and whoever they had paid stayed with the boat.

The whole lot of them were once again forced to stumble through the snow, only there were actually banks piled up around them that they had to fight their way through. Then, suddenly, the wind was cut off and Mokuba felt stairs under their feet. They were going underground.

It seemed to get warmed the further down they went, and soon the sounds of fire crackling reached their ears. Door hinges squealed and a rush of warmth fell over them. Mokuba was pulled away from the group, and he felt Chiquita unbinding his hands. Another squeaking sounded, and he was pushed through a doorway.

_Another cell._ The boy thought glumly. _How wonderful…_

With his hands free Mokuba pulled off his blind fold and gag, taking in this new place. It was a cavern, that was sure. But this one seemed older than the one they had left behind, and smaller. The other cavern Mokuba had thought was a natural one, but this one was clearly cut out from the earth in a large circle. There were faded pictures on the walls, and Mokuba thought he could make out the form of an odd looking creature on the wall behind his cell.

The walls of this new cavern were lined with cells, which were obviously not part of the original structure. He watched as Chiquita and Antonio separated people and put them into different cells. Mokuba counted each cage like room. There were five in all. He shivered. According to Chiquita there were seven Gems, but the Egyptian Gem didn't have a Keeper, and Antonio didn't need to lock himself in a cage. So that left five Keepers.

_This was all planned well in advance…_ Mokuba found himself thinking.

Right now Antonio only filled three of them, one with Mokuba, the cell beside his with Takoda, and one across the room with the young man with the fiery hair. The remaining people, an older Indian man, what Mokuba guessed to be his wife, and the small girl Mokuba had heard crying before they were taken to the boat, were taken out of the room through a separate door. Faintly Mokuba wondered where they were going to be taken.

Feeling a bit tired because of the warmth given off by the large fire in the center of the room, Mokuba turned to inspect his new "home". His cell was smaller than the old one, but the pallet in the corner had more blankets for warmth. There was no table. Instead, sitting on a tray was a bowl of warm soup and a piece of bread. Hungrily Mokuba picked them up and sat down on his pallet, eating ravenously.

As he gulped down the soup he looked around the room. The man across the room had his own soup in his hand and drank it like water. Takoda used the bread as a spoon, but still ate little. Finally she pushed her tray away from her and lay down on her cot.

Mokuba ate silently, as did the redhead. After filling himself as much as he could, the boy followed Takoda's suit and lay down to sleep. His eyelids fell heavily and sleep had taken him before he knew it.

* * *

Quickly he led the way up the path towards the house. He pushed open the gate, then hurried up the front path, through the door, across the dinning room floor, and into the kitchen. A stampede of footsteps followed as the others came after him.

The brunette sitting at the island froze in his reading, then looked up at them. He blinked.

"What's going on?" Sanders asked, sitting straight.

"There are things that we have to talk about." Yugi told him as he leaned against a counter. Behind him he could hear Joey yelling up the stairs for Kaiba to come down, though not in such a pleasant way.

"Sanders," Ishizu said, ignoring Joey's crude choice of words. "How far have you gotten on the book translation?"

"Not as far as I'd like." Was the reply. "I have the first part translated. It just states things about the original Gem Keepers and the Gems themselves. But then things get tricky…"

"What do you mean?" Ishizu asked. She moved out of the way as Joey entered into the kitchen and crossed over to Yugi, pulling himself up to sit on the counter.

"I mean, it's almost impossible to translate." Sanders said, his brow creasing in a frown. "See, at first it's all in a pattern, a puzzle of different languages." He reached for the book and flipped through the pages. "But here, everything changes. It goes into something else. It's no longer just a jumble of different languages. It's almost as if…"

They waited for him to respond. Finally, Joey spoke. "It's almost as if what?"

Sanders slowly tore his eyes away from the pages and looked at them all. "Almost like it's a completely different language all its own."

"How much do you know then?" A voice questioned. They each glanced at the door and saw Kaiba had finally arrived from the floors above. He cast a glare at Joey, then leaned against the frame of the kitchen door.

"Well, the book states that each Gem has its own gift." Sanders explained, flipping through the pages again. "It never says exactly what, but it gives hints. It's almost like the writer of the book was reluctant to tell everything and would rather have us figure things out."

"Like a test." Ishizu mumbled. "To prove our worth, perhaps?"

"Maybe." Sanders told her. He stood with the book held before him, walking around the kitchen as he explained. "The book also says where each Gem Keeper returned to, and everything goes along with how each Gem got into the hands of the new Keepers. Surprisingly, none of the Gems have wandered too far from their original homes."

"Then we've learned nothing new?" Joey questioned.

The door crashed open from the entranceway, and a moment later Bree pushed past Kaiba, panting for breath. She smiled weakly, and waved a hand for Sanders to continue as she took a spot against the wall beside Kaiba.

"I never said that." Sanders responded to Joey's question. He flicked through the pages until he stopped and placed his finger on one of them. "We've learned three things. First, the Egyptian Shadow Gem, the Lapis Lazuli, was never passed on. In fact, when its Gem Keeper returned to Egypt with the Gem in hand, he hid it away in a hidden temple somewhere. There are clues here that if we figure them out can lead us to this temple. And I think I have most of the clues figured out."

"But, the Gem will still be safe, won't it?" It was Yugi who spoke. "I mean, it's Gem Keeper must have died hundreds of years ago, that means no one's left to hand it down."

"I'm afraid that isn't so." Sanders uttered. "It's because of the fact the original Gem Keeper died that we have to find the Lapis Lazuli first. See, the seven creators of the Shadow Gems made it so that only the Keepers could decided who was to be the next Keeper. They placed many spells on the Gems to assure that they couldn't be stolen and used, or even be taken if the Gem Keeper was murdered. But, unfortunately, they overlooked the possibility that the Gem Keeper would die of natural causes before passing it on. So, because the Lapis Lazuli's Keeper is dead, it means whoever gets a hold of it first can declare themselves its Keeper."

"It's like everything is against us." Bree muttered.

At this Sanders smiled faintly. "That's not exactly so. See, the second thing we've learned is that the writer of the book also lefts clues to where the gate to the Chaos can be opened."

"It can't be opened anywhere?" Yugi asked.

Sanders shook his head. "No. The Chaos Gate, as the book refers to it as, can only be opened in the place where the seven Gems were created. But that's the part of the book where the writer starts to ease into this unknown language. From what I've been able to make out, this place where your friends and family have probably been taken is cold and barren. I'm guessing somewhere far up North."

"What about the third thing?" It was Ishizu's question. "You said there were three things we know, what's the third?"

"Well, that's not as clear as the other two." Sanders uttered. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been getting the hang of this new language in the book, and I have a rough idea of just what we can expect if the Chaos is released."

"And that is?"

"Well, I've made out a few statements about monsters and the souls of pure people. Also something about the "Dark Realm". I think that the Chaos is in fact the combined power of all the creatures lurking in the Shadow Realm. Maybe the monsters themselves will be set free, maybe their power will just come together and wash over the land. But there's a few passages about "negative power feeding it", so I think the power of the monsters will feed to that of the Chaos itself. And it also states that "the dark one will wield its force". But that's all I've been able to translate, and I'm not sure if it's accurate or not."

"A dark on wielding the Chaos?" Ishizu mumbled, appearing deep in thought.

"Sounds like whoever is gathering the Keepers." Bree added. "Maybe he wants to "wield" this power."

"I think you mean "they"." A voice mumbled. Everyone turned to look at Yugi, only to see a hard and serious look on his face, showing that Yami was in control of his body.

Joey was the first to recover from the suddenness of the yami's appearance. "What do you mean?"

"It has come to my attention that this Gem Keeper isn't the only one pulling this off." Yami uttered. "And I believe that one of them is coming here."

"What?" Sanders asked, his eyes wide.

Yami nodded. "Whoever is doing this knows that the other Keepers are here, as well as the other Gems. And they are coming for them. We can't stay here, it's no longer safe."

Sanders opened his mouth to respond, but the door in the entrance hall opened again, only less urgent from when Bree had entered.

* * *

She quickly crossed across the dining room, heading over to the kitchen, a dark look on her face. He followed behind, not exactly sure what had gotten into the girl. When she got to the kitchen door she pushed it open, ignoring the wondering looks from the others in the room, here eyes locked on the man standing with the book in his hands.

"We need to speak." She said in a dark tone. The boy appeared beside at her side, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Medea, dear. This isn't the time." Sanders told her, a cold undertone in his voice.

Medea's glare deepened. She opened her mouth to respond when she froze. Slowly her eyes widened as she took in the book Sanders was holding. Her eyes fell across the black stones on the cover. Faintly she remembered similar stones sitting on the desk in the study. She also remembered her "father" holding one as he asked her something, then darkness came over her.

"Onyx…" The word slipped from her lips.

Before she could say more a light breeze fell around her, almost like invisible hands wrapped around her shoulders in a gentle yet urgent way. A weak voice whispered in her ear,_ You must get away from it…_

_Nina? _Medea asked the voice silently, but already the spirits presence had left her, only to be replaced by another one. This other one seemed sinister, something that she should run from. But she couldn't help but be curious.

Ignoring the questions from Sanders about what was wrong, the young Greek spun about, pushing past Marik as she went into the dinning room. He moved to follow her, as did a few of the others.

From where he leaned against the counter watching the strange actions of the girl Yami suddenly tensed, feeling a build up of something unknown. Though it was faint, he knew it was slowly growing more powerful, and more dangerous.

_What's wrong?_ Yugi asked from within his own head.

_Something isn't right…_ Yami uttered his reply, casting a glance around the room. _There's something going on…_ From the corner of his eye he saw a faint form, but it was gone when he looked again.

Within the dining room Medea was slowly moving towards the front door with a dazed look on her face. Marik reached out and grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him, though her eyes continued to seek out the front door.

"Medea." Marik whispered. He gently grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him, but her eyes kept on the door. "What's wrong?"

"It's coming…" Was the only answer she would give him.

"What is?" He asked, but she said no more. The others were filing out into the dinning room from the kitchen.

"Medea?" Ishizu appeared beside the two of them, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" The girl didn't answer, just continued to gaze at the door with an expression that was a mix of wonderment and fear.

They continued to ask her what was wrong, but she would not answer. Finally, the doorknob of the front door began to turn. Medea's breath caught slightly, her eyes widening a bit. "It's here…" She whispered.

The door burst open, and pleasant voices entered. Chayton appeared in the dinning room's doorway, followed by Ryou. Finally, Sundari came into view.

She had been laughing with the others two, but suddenly she went quiet, her eyes locked on Medea and Medea's on her. A prickling sensation went through both girls, which grew to envelope the whole room.

All eyes grew in fear as the surging power circled around the two Shadow Gems, the brooch around Medea's neck and the bracelet around Sundari's wrist. Both Gems shone with light, a light that grew until it was overwhelming, forcing some of them to close their eyes or look away.

Loud crashes sounded off, along with things shattering. The force continued to grow, its might pushing every back. Everyone except the two girls in the eye of the storm.

"_They Seven Stones will be joined in the Earth once more…_" A hoarse voice whispered, it's words almost lost to the roar that was filling the room.

Then everything went dark…

* * *

Moonlight fell in through the window, onto the silent forms in the dining room. Things were a skewed as if a storm had run through the place. Pictures had fall off the walls and their frames had shattered. Dishes left on the dinner table were now pieces on the floor. Chairs were toppled over as well as an ancient oak cabinet that had sat in the corner of the room.

Someone stirred. He sat up slowly, then froze as he winced with pain. Something had hit him hard in the chest, a platter that had been left out after someone's quick lunch. He rubbed his chest as he sat up, trying to remember what had come about that caused him to be lying on the floor.

The others began to move as well, groaning because of their own pains. They all continued to sit where they had fallen, taking note of their hurts.

"Is everyone ok?" A voice rang out through the dark room. It belonged to Joey. He sat on the floor in the kitchen. Slowly he stood up, rubbing the back of his head. With care of a throbbing pain in his arm from where he had landed on it he reached for the light switch and flicked it both the kitchen lights and the dinning room lights on. Only the kitchen's worked.

"Nothing broken." Yugi replied. His stomach hurt from where he had fallen on his Puzzle. "What about the rest of you?" He stood, looking around at the others.

Bree shifted from where she had been slumped against the wall. She looked around, then realized she was in Kaiba's arms. She blushed slightly, unnoticed in the dark room, and shook Kaiba back into consciousness, standing quickly as she did.

"My head is killing me…" Ryou murmured. He rubbed it and stood up from beside the door into the entrance hall.

"So is mine…" A second voice, much like Ryou's only colder, uttered.

The room froze, then turned to look at the two figures. Both of them slowly turned to stare at the other, stunned looks on their faces.

"This… This can't be." Ishizu was the first to speak, standing slowly and staring in bewilderment at both Ryou and Bakura. "How is this possible?"

"They aren't the only ones…" Another voice whispered, and they turned to see Yami sitting on the ground, separate from Yugi and solid as well.

"Is it just me, or are there two Yugis and two Ryous?" Joey stated, his eyes incredibly wide.

"There is." Yami assured him, slowly standing and brushing off dust.

Ishizu opened and closed her mouth several times before she could make words come out. "How did this happen? How can you two be here? With us? On the physical plain?"

"You expect us to know?" Bakura retorted, the shocked expression draining from his face. "While we explain it, we'll also tell you how the universe began."

"I was just asking a question." Ishizu snapped back at him. "You don't have to give me attitude."

"Well-" Bakura began, but a soft voice cut him off.

"Please, stop fighting." It whispered. Everyone turned to the kitchen and saw a stranger standing there. She clung to the doorframe as if too weak to stand. There was a gash in her forehead from where an item in the kitchen had collided with it. The blood was already snaking down her pale face and matting up her blonde hair.

"Nina…" Yami whispered. He got to his feet and went over to her, helping her to stand.

"They're gone…" The former spirit's voice was quiet and even Yami who stood beside her had to strain to hear her words.

"Who is?"

"Them…" She replied, tears forming in her eyes. "I-I couldn't help them. I tried to warn Medea to get away before the two powers collided. But she didn't listen to me…"

"Yo-you're the girl me and Chayton saw in Medea's room…" Yugi said, a bit in fear and in awe. "The ghost." But already Nina had lost consciousness again in Yami's arms.

"They are gone…" Everyone turned to Marik, who was looking wide-eyed around the room.

"What?" Ishizu asked.

"They're gone." He repeated, then looked everyone in the face. "Medea. Sundari. Chayton. Sanders. They're not here."

"Oh my god, they're not." Bree whispered, looking at all the people in the room.

"Maybe they're around here somewhere." Joey offered.

"I highly doubt it." Yami told him. "Whatever it was that knocked us out for so long, I don't think it was an accident." He then motioned for Joey to come over to him. "Help me get her upstairs, she needs rest." The taller boy nodded, taking one of Nina's arms and draping it over his neck while Yami did like wise with her other one. The three of them went over to the entrance hall and disappeared up the stairs.

"What do you think could've happened to them?" Ryou asked, a strain of worry in his voice.

"I don't know." Ishizu admitted. "But, just incase they are somewhere around here, we should split up and go look for them." The others nodded, then slowly moved off to search for the others.

Yami slowly picked Nina up, then looked over to Yugi who was still standing in his place, staring at something before him. "Will you help me clean her up?"

"Hang on a second." He whispered. Yugi bent down, pushing through the broken chair that was before him. Slowly he pulled out the book with black stones set into its leather cover. "We still have this, that's good news." He noted.  
"Probably the only good news we'll have tonight." Yami uttered, then began to make his way towards the staircase.

Yugi cast a look around the messy room, then followed after Yami and Nina, unsure of what had happened, and equally unsure if he wanted to know or not.


	21. Falling Puzzle Pieces

He heard a rustling nearby and soft sobs. Slowly he forced his eyes open and he sat up. The light from the fire had turned dim, but it gave off a well enough light for him to see the source of the crying. It was from across the cavern. For a moment he wondered why the redhead would be crying when he realized that the cell beside the young man was no longer vacant. Huddled against the bars was a girl a few years older than him. She had long dark brown hair that coiled down her back in a braid. Her face was hidden by her knees that were pulled up to her chest, and he could see that the girl was cradling her wrist.

Slowly he moved his gaze to the cell on his right. The girl beside him no longer was alone. A small figure was huddled beside her, it's features unknown. In the cell on his left was another girl, much older. Her short hair was a mix of dyed black and sun bleached blonde. What looked like an oval shape appeared to be burnt on the center of her throat.

"Hmm?" The sound came from the redhead's cell. He slowly sat up, taking in what Mokuba had already done. "What's this? More captives. Someone's been very busy."

"Will you be quiet?" The older girl on Mokuba's left hissed as she pressed a hand against her forehead. "I already have a horrible headache, and don't need someone making it worse."

"Well, sorry." The redhead muttered, then turned to the girl in the cell beside him. "Hey, are you alright?"

The crying girl looked up and gazed at the red haired man, who smiled warmly at her. She sniffed, then wiped tears from her eyes. Mokuba noticed that the skin on the wrist she had been cradling was burnt as well, only in an elegant pattern that resembled that of a bracelet..

"I-I just don't know where I am." She replied. It was obvious she was trying not to cry harder.

"Join the club." The man said, smiling. He then looked over to Mokuba. "Hey, you're finally awake. I woke up three times hoping to get a word in with you, but you just kept on snoozing."

Mokuba smiled a bit, glad to have someone to talk to. "You seem to sleep pretty deep yourself." The boy said, remembering waking up one time to hear loud snores.

"I'm Neil." He redhead continued, leaning against the wall of his enclosure. "I would shake your hand, but you're a bit far away." Already the dankness of the cavern was lifting, and Mokuba noticed that even the girl beside Neil was smiling now.

"I'm Mokuba."

"You're not Mokuba Kaiba, are you?" It was the negative blonde. She was looking at him with icy blue eyes that frightened Mokuba a bit.

"Yes…"

"So, we have all been collected…" The girl muttered.

Mokuba began to ask her what she meant, but Neil spoke out first. "Are you going to introduce yourself, or do we have to guess who you are?" Mokuba began to realize his voice carried a heavy Irish accent. "Or, we could just give you a name. What do you think about Tiffany?" The young man smiled brightly.

"My name is Medea." The girl snapped.

"Pretty." Neil noted, then turned to the girl beside him. "And you are?"

"Sundari."

Neil nodded, then looked over to Takoda and the lump beside her. "Does anyone know who those two are?"

"The girl's Takoda." Mokuba mumbled. "I don't know who the little one is, though."

Takoda stirred, then slowly sat up, the small figure with her. "Stop talking about me." She ordered as she sat up.

"Chayton?" It was the girl named Sundari who spoke out.

The boy in with Takoda spun and pressed his face against the bars. "Sundari!" He looked across from Mokuba and there was recognition in his eyes. "And Medea! H-how did we get here?"

"I don't know." Sundari admitted. "Last thing I remember was walking into the house with you and Ryou, then a bright light, and then I was here."

"I remember falling." Chayton mumbled. "And this great wave of blackness. When I woke up I was beside my sister."

"Sister?" Mokuba echoed. He looked at Takoda, then back at the boy. There was a resemblance in the two's dark hair and even darker eyes. "Takoda, isn't your brother a Gem Keeper?" The girl slowly nodded.

"We all are." It was Medea who spoke. He turned to her and saw her lightly rubbing the burn in her neck. "Except, perhaps, you, Takoda was it? You were taken by mistake."

"And my family!" Sundari cried. She turned to Neil. "Have you seen them?"

"I think I did." Mokuba piped, making the Indian girl turn to him. "I saw Antonio take away a man, a woman and a little girl."

"That's them! Where did they go?"

Mokuba pointed to the door that Antonio had taken them through. "There."

"I hope they're alright…" Sundari uttered, tears brimming in her eyes again.

Just then the door on the other side of the room creaked open and Chiquita appeared pushing a trolley with trays of food on them. Silently she went from cell to cell, pushing the trays of food through little slits on the bottom of the cell doors, just big enough for the trays to go in easy.

When Chiquita was pushing his tray through the slit Mokuba reached out and grabbed her arm, forcing the girl to look at him.

"Chiquita, where did all these people come from?" He asked.

She remained silent for a moment, then said quietly, "Essie sent them. Essie says the time is nearing, so the other Gem Keepers have been brought to the Holding Ground. Essie will be arriving soon, once the Lapis Lazuli is found." She then pulled her arm away and left, pushing her now empty trolley before her.

" 'Beware of _Essie_'." Medea echoed, then cursed, hitting her forehead. "Of course! How could I have been so stupid!"

"What is it?" Chayton asked, worry on his face. "You didn't know this 'Essie' person was going to take us."

"That's just it, I did!" Medea uttered, her face fallen. "Somebody named Essie didn't bring us here. Ugh, I should've seen it before!"

Chayton frowned. "But, that girl just said-"

"I know what she said." Medea snapped. "But 'Essie' isn't their _name_! It's the person's initials, S.E." She almost growled. "Sanders Euphemia. My stepfather…" Mokuba heard Sundari gasp across the room.

"N-no way." Chayton stammered, shaking his head vigorously. "Sanders is too nice of a guy, he would never turn us over to some crazy guy."

"But he didn't…" Mokuba mumbled, thinking back on a conversation with Chiquita. "Antonio was working for him… This Sanders guy was the one who planned everything, it was only Antonio's job to fetch the other Gem Keepers for him…"

The room fell silent, everyone thinking their own thoughts.

* * *

He took off the cloth that had been on her forehead, a bit content with the color that had returned to her face. Gently he brushed aside a few strands of hair that clung to the damp surface of her forehead. A part of him was still wondering if all this was just a dream, but for the first time in a long time everything felt real.

The door opened and a smaller version of himself entered. The boy crossed over from the doorway and sat down on the opposite side of the bed, his eyes on the sleeping girl.

"We haven't found them." Yugi whispered, his eyes still intent on Nina. "I don't think we will. They were taken while we were all knocked out."

"Don't give up so easily, Yugi." Yami advised. He leaned over and patted the small boy's shoulder. "They may be gone for now, but we'll find them all."

Yugi sighed. "What I don't understand is why they took Sanders. I understand that they took Medea, Sundari and Chayton because they're the Gem Keepers. But why Sanders? Why was he taken?"

"He wasn't taken…" A voice whispered. Both Yugi and Yami looked down at Nina. Her eyes were opened a little bit, and she was looking at them. Slowly she tried to sit up, but only managed to with Yami's help.

"I don't understand." Yugi admitted.

"Take me down to the others." Nina ordered, though her voice wavered a bit. "I'll explain everything."

Yugi nodded, as Yami helped Nina to her feet. She wobbled a bit, not yet use to being solid again, but by the time the small group made it down to the main floor she was starting to get the hang of it.

They went into the sitting room opposite of the dinning room, which was still a wreck. The others sat on the chairs and sofas, their conversations dying when they noticed the two boys and the pale girl. Yami helped Nina over to a chair, then went and sat on an empty sofa with Yugi beside him.

"I know you are all confused." Nina said. It sounded like a whisper, though she was actually speaking loudly. "And I've tried to warn you all before, but I failed. I couldn't stop him from taking them…"

"Who?" Bree asked. She moved to the edge of the sofa she shared with Kaiba.

Nina looked down at her hands, guilt crossing her face. "Sanders…" Everyone sat still, stunned by the girl's words.

"That's a lie." Ishizu uttered. She gripped the arm of her chair tightly. "Why would Sanders do that?"

"Because he's been working towards it for so long…" Nina told her. Her small hands balled into fists on her lap. "Sanders first learned about the Chaos when we were younger. Yami, you were correct when you asked me if I was the Turquoise's previous Keeper. But, the Gem was also the reason I died.

"See, the seven Shadow Gems are powerful items, but they require someone stronger to use them. Each time you use a Gem, it drains a little bit of the user's life as a sort of price to use the Gem's gift. Sanders kept on forcing me to use the Turquoise so he could find out more about this "Chaos" that I often spoke of while in the Turquoise's trance. The Gem kept draining me and draining me until I became sick and weak.

"Eventually, the Turquoise's hold completely took me. I could no longer choose whether it spoke through me or not. And Sanders found a way to get the Gem to answer his questions, which he eventually used on Medea. But the Gem kept feeding off of me, until there was nothing left to feed off. I died.

"But even in death Sanders would not let me go. Using the Turquoise he was able to bind me to this house, so that whenever he need something answered he could just call upon me. He knew what the Gem was capable of, so he would rather use me as a translator than risk become the Gem's Keeper himself. For years he used my spirit. Until Medea came along.

"When he married Medea's mother, he finally took the risk of becoming the Turquoise's Keeper. But just long enough so he could pass the Gem to Medea, making her its Keeper. He had no need for me anymore, and thought that my spirit had passed on. But I was still trapped in this house, unable to control my own actions. Only recently have I broken free of the Turquoise and acted upon my own free will. When Sanders realized that my spirit still inhabited this house, he tried his best to stop me from warning you and revealing what he planned."

Nina sat silently, tears brimming in her eyes at the memories of all she had seen. The others were quiet, too, thinking of what the girl had just told them about the man they thought they knew.

"But why now?" Ryou questioned finally. "If he knew about the Shadow Gems for so long, why did he wait until now to act upon it?"

"Because he learned something new." Nina explained, her eyes still intent on her hands. "The first thing that the Gem spoke of through Medea was of a different power. The seven Millennium Items. For a time Sanders sought after these." Her eyes finally arose and landed on Ishizu. "That's how he met you. He had gone to Egypt to find out more about the Items.

"But Sanders then came to the conclusion that the power of the seven Items was inferior to that of the Shadow Gems, and once again he began to asked the Turquoise about the Chaos. Though the Turquoise has a habit of answering in riddles, Sanders pieced things together, and made a plan."

"That's how he was able to find the other Keepers." Marik muttered, more to himself than to the others. "Medea told me that the Turquoise is connected to the Chaos itself, that's its gift. And each of the other Gems is part of the Chaos, so he just had to ask where each Gem was and the Turquoise would track it down for him." Nina didn't answer, just nodded in response.

"But why did he wait here?" Ishizu asked. "Why agree to bring us into his home?"

"The Gem told him of your arrival long before you even knew you were coming." Nina told her in a hushed voice.

Yugi's eyes widened as he caught on. "And Sanders knew that it would take much time to gather each Keeper one by one. Why waste the time finding the Keepers himself when he knew we would just deliver them to him?"

"And he knew you would bring the book." Nina whispered. "He still didn't know where the last Gem was, the Turquoise would not tell him."

"He needed the book to know where it was." Ishizu muttered, a look of slight horror on her face. Slowly she reached out to the coffee table before her and picked up the worn book with the black stones on the cover. "And we brought it to him."

"But how could Sanders just "force" the Turquoise to tell him everything?" Bree asked. "It seems too powerful to be ordered about."

"The Gems have a weakness." Nina told her. "They're power is derived from the negative forces around them." She reached out to Ishizu and took the book from her, running her fingers over the ebony stones. "And according to legend, onyx as the power to rid one of negative forces."

Kaiba leaned forwards a bit. "Onyx? I thought those gems on the book were obsidian."

Nina shook her head, her eyes still intent on the stones. "People confuse obsidian with black onyx because they look the same. But no, these are black onyx set into the book. That's what allows it from being tampered with by those who have the powers of the Shadow Realm or the Chaos itself."

"In Sander's study the desk has plenty of onyx on it." Yugi quickly said, remembering finding the black stones hidden among the papers littering the desk's surface.

The pale girl nodded. "That's how he got the Turquoise to obey him. As long as he held just a piece of onyx the Gem would submit to him."

"And Medea realized that when she saw the book." Marik added. "She had already pieced together that Sanders was doing something to her."

"But she didn't know exactly what until it was too late." Nina finished.

"You seem to have all the answers." Bakura mumbled. The room turned to him. "Do you know then how we somehow have been brought onto the physical plain from the astral one?"

Nina nodded. "It's because of the Gems. They're powers intermingled when they got close enough together."

"Now that I think about it, Medea and Sundari never were in the same place before this." Yugi said as if saying his thoughts aloud. "Medea and Marik were already gone from the house when Sundari arrived."

"Medea already felt the approach of the Iolite long before Sundari was near the house." Nina continued. "I tried to warn her to get out, but she didn't listen to me."

"But Sundari didn't sense anything." Ryou noted.

"That's because Medea has used the Turquoise on several occasions." The girl explained. "Sundari has never used the Iolite, so she would not be so attuned to it that she would sense the presence of other Gems."

"But what exactly happened here when the two Gems were together?" Bree asked.

"Their powers exploded." Was the matter-of-fact answer.

Bakura almost snorted. "Exploded is an understatement."

Nina ignored his statement. "The gifts of each Gem collided, then irrupted against their Keeper's will. That's what happens when two Gems come together, unless they have some kind of guard against it. Most likely a magical or some kind of casing made of onyx would be used to contain them. And because Sanders held the book, that had onyx in the cover, he was spared from the power of the blast."

"But that still doesn't explain how we are here." Bakura told her.

To this Nina shook her head. "As I've said before, each Gem has a gift of its own." She began turning the pages of the book. Finally she stopped and turned the pages towards them, showing a depiction of the Iolite. "The Iolite's gift is to "rearrange one's perception of reality", in other words, bring creatures from one plain of existence into another one. It brought us from the world of the dead into the world of the living. And, let's face it, going from dead to living completely changes one's idea of reality."

Bakura finally nodded, sitting back in his chair in a content way.

"And the voice that spoke out before we were all knocked out, it was Medea wasn't it?" Marik asked.

Again Nina nodded. "Yes. The Turquoise's power is to know all bad things that go on in the world. But, just because it's a piece of jewelry doesn't mean it's not intelligent. It can foretell things from time to time if it sees a pattern in what happens in the world around it."

"The Iolite brought you three back," Yugi uttered, looking from Nina to Yami and then to Bakura. "And the Turquoise said what it guessed what was going to happen."

"It did not guess." Nina told him sternly. "When the Turquoise states something in reference to future events, it doesn't guess. It _knows_ that what is says will come true."

"But what does "The seven stones will be joined in the Earth once more" mean?" Joey asked.

"The seven stones obviously refers to the seven Shadow Gems." Yami explained.

"But joined in the Earth?" Ryou uttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he did. "What does that refer to?" The group fell silent, thinking of the riddle placed before them.

Nina suddenly gasped. "The Chaos Gate." Everyone blinked in her direction questioningly, silently asked her to continue. "When Sanders was looking through the book I read over his shoulder. What the Turquoise said was "Joined in the Earth _once more_". I think it's hinting to the Chaos Gate, where the Gems were created, seeing as that was the last place they were all together."

"It might also be implying about what it is we're looking for." Ishizu added, her solemn eyes on the girl. "It said "in" the Earth, not "on". Maybe this Chaos Gate is underground?"

"So, we're looking for a place that's underground, cold and barren." Bree whispered, more to herself than to the others. Slowly she looked up and took the group in. "Where can we find a place like that?"

"I don't know." Nina admitted. "But we still have the book. I'll look through it some more, and piece together what Sanders didn't tell us."

"So, we have to wait some more?" Kaiba asked, his tone dark.

"It's unavoidable, Kaiba." Nina explained to him gently. "We can't just go off without being prepared."

"But Sanders already has all the Gem Keepers." Was the low reply. "While we're sitting around here doing nothing he could already be doing what he needs with the people he took."

Nina's eyes took on a sympathetic look. "I know how you feel, but there isn't really anything we can-"

Kaiba cut her off, standing abruptly. "I refuse to believe that. I will not stand around while my brother is god-knows-where." With that he stormed from the room. Silently Bree stood and went after him.

"Well, that was a bit melodramatic." Joey muttered, still staring where the two figures had disappeared to.

"Don't start Joey." Ishizu told him. "We are all under a lot of pressure now." She turned back to Nina. "Please, try to figure out what we're looking for as quickly as possible."

The pale girl nodded, standing with the book in her hands. "I'll start right now."

"I'll help you." Yami said, arising from his seat as well. Nina smiled, then led the way to the backyard.

Ryou stood as well, motioning to Yugi, Marik and Joey. "Come on, we might as well tidy up the dinning room and kitchen." At this Joey groaned, but followed still as the other boys left the room.

"I suppose there are things that I should do as well." Ishizu muttered. Slowly she got up from he seat, then looked over at Bakura who still sat with his arms crossed. "What do you plan on doing in this time of waiting?"

"I have my own agenda." Bakura replied, not showing any notion of moving.

"Alright then." The woman said, then slowly left the room as well, leaving the thief alone.

Bakura sat where he was for a few moments longer, then slowly stood and went out the front door, heading down to the town.


	22. Plans in Motion

He pushed the door open and gazed across the garden. On the other side of the house the sun was setting and a dark shadow was slowly creeping across the ground, already concealing most of the yard.

With two steaming mugs in hands he went down the path and over to the gazebo. When he stepped onto the wooden floor it creaked, making her look up from the book and smile.

"I brought you some coffee, seeing as you refused to take a break." Yami told her, holding out one of the mugs.

Nina smiled at him and placed the book at her side, then reached and took the coffee from him. "Thank you. It's been so long, I forgot how it is to need sleep and food."

"The feeling is mutual." Yami said assuringly, then sat down beside her. As she sipped on the hot liquid he picked up one of the papers and looked at the notes jotted down. "What's this?"

"Hints to the location of the Chaos Gate." Nina told him. Her eyes were intent on the writing there.

"Shouldn't we try to find the Lapis Lazuli first?"

At this Nina shook her head. "I'm sure Sanders is already on his way to get it. It's would be wiser to find the Gate first so we can free all the Keepers before Sanders can return with the final Gem."

"I suppose you're right." Yami muttered. He took a sip of his brew, put down the leaf of paper and picked up another one. He scanned the notes, faintly making out the word_ Eye_ in the lineup of jot notes.

"That's what I've been able to find out about the former Keeper of the Lapis Lazuli." Nina uttered, making Yami glance over to her.

"What's it mean?" He questioned, looking down at the page again.

"I'm not exactly sure." Was the response. "The writer of the book never refers to the former Keepers by name, but gives them pet names, if you will. The Greek Keeper was called the _Voice_, and the Indian Keeper was called the _Bringer_, and it goes on like that. All of the names coincide with the gift of that Gem; the Greek Gem was the "voice" to the Chaos, and Indian Gem "brings" people from one plain to another. And the Egyptian Keeper was called the _Eye_, so it's power most likely has something to do with a sort of seeing gift."

Something stirred in the back of Yami's mind. "Can I see the book for a moment?"

Nina nodded, grabbed the book, and handed it over to Yami. He flipped through the pages until he came to one that depicted a round marble that was blue with white and gold speckles on it's surface. Hieroglyphics were carved delicately into the surface, and the same sort of writing filled the space around the picture. Yami's eyes were transfixed on the picture of the Gem and slowly he ran his hand over it.

"I know this somehow…" He said in a soft voice.

The girl beside him looked over his shoulder. "It says the Gem's Keeper was a very powerful man in control of his country. His people were the first to learn how to control the monsters that plagued the land. And though he helped to finally send all the creatures back into the Shadow Realm, he was never seen again."

"Me…" Yami whispered, his eyes still locked on the page. Nina glanced at him, a sliver of surprise in her eyes. "The Keeper of the Lapis Lazuli was in control of his country, meaning he was Pharaoh. And I was the one who helped return the creatures to the Shadow Realm in my past life."

"This could make a difference." Nina told him. "If you were the Gem's Keeper, that meant you created it. That means you've been to the Gate of Chaos."

Yami shook his head. "I may know that I was that Pharaoh, but that's what people have told me. I have no memory of any of it. I have no memory of the Chaos Gate, or the Lapis Lazuli. Except a feeling of dejavu when I look at this page…" He snapped the book closed, his eyes staying on his hands.

She sighed beside him, then her small pale hand enclosed around his. "Even if you yourself don't remember, your soul does. I'm sure that you would know if given the chance. Just follow your instincts, they won't lead you astray."

He slowly turned to look at her, meeting her clam green eyes. For some reason he felt comforted by the tranquility she possessed. They continued to gaze at each other, then Nina smiled, bringing Yami out of his dazed state.

"It's getting dark out, and cold." He muttered, then stood. "We should go inside."

With his empty mug in one hand and the book under one the same arm, he turned to her, presenting his hand. She smiled again, placing her hand in his and allowing him to pull her to her feet. Slowly, the two of them made their way towards the house.

* * *

She slowly walked into the room, here eyes watching the figure at the desk as he frantically typed on the computer. After leaving him alone since he had blown up that morning, she wasn't sure how to approach him.

Once she stood behind him, her eyes fell on the computer screen. To her it was just a series of numbers, but it must have meant something to him because he jotted things down on the notepad before him.

"Kaiba…" Bree muttered, her arms wrapped around herself. "You need to stop now. You haven't eaten since yesterday, and you haven't slept since yesterday…"

"Not until I find him." Was the bland reply.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"Anything unusual being sent to cold countries." He told her.

A cross between pity and worry filled her eyes. She crouched down beside his chair, gently placing her hands on his arm. "Kaiba, you're going to burn out. You need something to eat, you need rest."

"I won't rest until I find him!" The outburst set her back, making her pull her hands away.

Bree hung her head. "You're working at this too hard. I know Mokuba means a lot to you, but you're no good to him starving and a wreck. Please, just eat something."

No reply. Slowly Bree lifted her face and searched his. All she saw was lack of sleep masking fierce determination. His eyes were locked on the screen, his fingers beating the keys so hard she was surprised they didn't break.

Stubbornly she persisted. "Kaiba, stop and think what you're doing to yourself. You can't keep going at this pace, you'll kill yourself." Still, no response. "Will you at least listen to m-"

Quickly he cut her off. "I found something."

In an instant Bree was on her feet, looking over Kaiba's shoulder at the screen. "What?"

"These are the records of a construction agency who's database I've hacked into." He mumbled. "They do good work, but they're not so expensive that Sanders couldn't afford them."

"But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It says here they were hired to do "confidential work" a few months ago. Were paid well, too."

"Where?"

Kaiba's eyes searched the page. He typed in a few new orders, and a second page appeared. Quickly he scrolled through it, then stopped. "A place outside of Thule…"

"Thule?" Bree asked. "Thule what?"

"Greenland…"

Bree blinked, a bit in disbelief. "Greenland?" Then her eyes widened. "Someplace cold and barren…"

Kaiba pushed his chair away from his desk, then made to stand. He wavered a bit, and Bree grabbed his arm to steady him.

"You need to rest, and to eat something." She told him.

He tried to wave her off. "I'll be fine." But slowly he sank back into the chair.

"Wait here, I'll get you something to eat." Bree said, then quickly left the room.

She went down to the kitchen, which was now orderly, and quickly fixed a sandwich. Then she raced back up to the study and went in. Kaiba was still sitting in the chair, but the computer monitor was turned off. The card locket was open in his hands and the brunette was staring at the picture intently.

"I was suppose to take care of him." He muttered as Bree reached his side and placed the sandwich on the desk. "I was suppose to make sure nothing happened to him. That's what I promised our parents when they were going out that night. They were going to dinner, for their anniversary, and they couldn't find a babysitter. I said I would take care of Mokuba, and they left.

"Sometime in the night the police came to the house and took us both away. A truck driver had fallen asleep at the wheel and hit them head on while they were heading home. They were only a few minutes from home, too. If they had left earlier or later, they might still be here."

Bree placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it sympathetically. "I use to think mine would come back one day. Just walk through the door and say they had just been lost. They had gone out to help a friend on his fishing boat, like they always did. I always begged them to take me with them, but mom kept said I was too young and I could probably go the next time.

"But there was a huge storm. I waited by my window all night, waiting for them to come home. Eventually I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in Aine's house. She told me the fishing boat had gone down in the storm. There were no bodies, but they didn't think they would find anything except wreckage."

"I'm sorry about your parents." He uttered.

"What can you do?" She mumbled. "You can't fight nature. But you had a little brother to take care of, it must have been hard."

"But I still had someone there." To her surprise he reached up and lightly squeezed her hand that sat on his shoulder.

She pulled her hand away, aware that the color in her cheeks were rising. "Here," She said, pushing the sandwich towards him. "Eat."

Slowly he reached forwards and took the bread and meat, but only nibbled on it, his eyes still on the picture of Mokuba. Bree sat on the top of the desk, watching him.

"So, what's the plan?" She finally asked.

"Hmm?"

"The plan?" She repeated. "If they're all in Greenland, what are we going to do?"

Kaiba swallowed the food in his mouth. "We?"

"What?" She asked. "You think I've come this far to stop now?"

"I guess not."

"So, what's our next move?"

"I'll call for one of Kaiba Corp. jets to pick us up." He mumbled, taking another bite of the sandwich. "It would be better to leave at night, we don't need this group following us."

"Good call." A small smile spread across her lips.

"We'll probably reach Thule by morning." He continued. "We'll ask around, see if anyone has seen anything unusual."

"And be persuasive if we have to." She added.

Kaiba scowled at her. "Must you say something about everything?"

Bree looked down, half hiding a smile. "Sorry. Please, continue."

"Alright." He muttered. He finished the sandwich and put the empty plate on the desk. "It might take awhile to figure out where they exactly went, but not more than a day. It also might take awhile to find this Chaos Gate, and even more time to find everyone and get them out. This whole operation might take at least a day and a half, maybe even two."

"Sanders must be close to the Lapis Lazuli by now." Bree considered. "Unless he already has it. Kaiba, are these jets of yours fast?" He nodded. "Good, because that gives us a little bit of an edge against Sanders."

"He'll probably have to still piece together the clues from the book." Kaiba told her. "And then find the place where the clues are pointing to. It'll probably be buried under sand, so that could give us an extra day. So, if everything goes right for us and for him, we'll at least be half a day ahead of him."

"If everything goes right."

"Yes. If."

Bree stood. "I guess I'll start packing, I have nothing better to do. You should get some rest." She made her way over to the door.

"Bree?"

"Yeah?" She stopped with her hand on the doorknob, half turning towards him.

"Thanks." He muttered. "For the assistance."

Bree smiled brightly, opening the door as she did. "Hey, what are friends for?"

* * *

He slowly approached the door. Reaching out and grasping the handle, he turned it, then pushed the door open. The room was dark, but light from the garden fell in through the window and he saw her sitting on the bed. Cautiously he went over to her, stopping right before her. She didn't look up, as if she didn't realize he was there.

"Ishizu?" Marik whispered. He crouched down before his sister. There was a vacant look in her eyes, and her cheeks were stained with tears. "Oh, sister…" He reached out and took her hands.

This seemed to bring her back to reality and she blinked, staring at him for a moment. "Oh, it's you Marik." She pulled one of her hands away and rubbed the salt water off her face.

"It's alright." Marik whispered, patting the hand he still held. "You don't have to be ashamed of it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered. But she didn't meet his eyes.

He sighed softly. "Don't try to pretend you're unhurt by this. You really cared for Sanders, one of the reasons I didn't like him. This probably effects you worse of all because he used you." Tears began to brim in her eyes once more. Marik got up from the floor and sat beside her on the bed, allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

"It's just," She stammered through her sobs. "I-I thought I knew him. It d-didn't even occur to me that he might have been be-behind all of it… I'm suppose to k-know these things."

"You can't know what goes inside the everyone's heads." He assured her. "He had us all fooled."

Slowly she lifted her head from his shoulder and wiped away the new set of tears. "I just need to be alone right now." She whispered.

He nodded, patted her hand, then got up to go to the door. At the door he looked back and saw her curl up under the covers of the bed, staring out the window. With a bit of a worried expression on his face, he left the room and headed down the hall towards the entranceway.

"Is Ishizu ok?" A voice asked. Marik looked up from where he had been staring at the floor to see Joey standing in the doorway of the dining room.

"Just a bit upset." He replied.

Joey nodded. "I don't blame her. Ishizu is such a nice person, she deserves better than that."

"I know." Marik told him. He had reached the stairs and turned to go up them.

"What are you planning to do?" Joey asked as he watched Marik ascend.

He kept going up. "I'm going to find Sanders and make him pay. Simple as that."

"And what about Medea?"

This made Marik freeze. He slowly turned to the blonde. The question had caught him off guard. He didn't know how to reply.

Joey smiled slyly. "Don't think I don't notice things. Everyone thinks I'm thicker than I am. All it took was one glance at you two to see."

Marik blinked. "Wha-?" He stopped himself. He thought back to the whole day. He hadn't been able to keep Medea off his mind until the moment he had gone into Ishizu's room.

"You may want to go talk to Kaiba." Joey added as he turned and ventured towards the kitchen. "He's up to something. If you're going to find Sanders and Medea, it would be best to find out Kaiba's plans."

Marik stood where he was on the stairs, staring at where Joey had been standing. When he heard the kitchen's door slowly open and then close, he started his way back up, his destination being the study.

* * *

The door was ajar when he came to it. Slowly he pushed it open and saw the other boy standing beside the bed, stuffing things into a small bag. He stood in the doorway, silent, unsure if he should say something or not.

"Are you just going to stand and stare, or are you going to ask something?" Bakura ordered, not looking up from the bundles of things he was placing inside his bag. Ryou smiled sheepishly and went over to the other him. He stood at the foot of the bed and watched Bakura work.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked.

"Packing."

"Why?"

Bakura shoved the last thing inside the bag, then latched it closed. "I don't plan on standing around doing nothing. The others need our help. If we don't do something soon, the whole world will crumble down around us."

"Then I'm going to." Ryou said.

"No, you're not." The other boy told him.

Ryou's face became serious. "I'm not going to wait here when Sundari is in trouble."

Bakura opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. Slowly he looked Ryou over, meeting his eyes once was done. "You care a lot about her, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"You'd do anything for her?"

"Yes."

Bakura slowly placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder. "Then stay here."

"What?" Ryou asked, stunned.

"It's safer if you stay." Bakura told him. "If you come with me, you'll just get yourself into a mess. And no one will save you, because I won't. I'll stand there and tell you "I told you so" and I'll watch you make that mess even worse. So, do us both a favor and stay here."

"I'm not going to." Ryou said stubbornly.

Bakura's eyes narrowed at him. "You will if I make you."

At this Ryou's skin went a shade paler, but his face was still set. "I'm coming with you."

Bakura let out an aggravated sigh. "Don't make me hurt you. I will. And I'll enjoy it."

"What is so important that I stay?" Ryou finally asked.

"Because I don't need someone to baby-sit and make sure they stay safe." Bakura almost growled. "I work better solo. I do things my way, and I don't need someone telling me what I'm doing is either morally wrong or against the law. It would be better for you to stay here. The people here need you more than I do. Besides, if this Nina is as good as she says she is, we'll be seeing each other soon enough anyway."

Ryou glared at Bakura for awhile, then seemed to submit. "Fine. I'll stay here."

"That a boy." The yami said with a smile, patting Ryou on the shoulder. He then turned and began to head towards the door.

"Just promise me one thing." Ryou called after him.

Bakura stopped, but didn't turn back. "What?"

"To bring Sundari and her family back."

He didn't say anything at first, then slowly turned to face Ryou. "I promise I will." Then he went out into the hall.

* * *

It was well past midnight, almost three in the morning. The household was silent, most fast asleep. The floorboards only creaked slightly as the small group went through the halls, down the stairs and out the door. Once outside then started at a brisk walk down the front path and onto the street to where a taxi was waiting for them.

As the girl opened the door and looked in she stifled a cry of surprise. The other two looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked.

Bree stood and turned to them, stepping out of the way for them to see who sat in the driver's seat. "Who invited him?" She demanded.

"No one invited me." Bakura uttered. He turned in his seat and looked at her, a sly smile on his lips. "I just knew something like this was taking place and thought it would be best to lend a hand."

"Why would we need your help?" Kaiba asked. He was at the back of the vehicle, tossing everyone's things into the trunk. "I think we have enough helpers."

"You do need my assistance." Bakura stated plainly. "I know what you three plan to do. Bree and Kaiba will go to the Chaos Gate and try to stop things there, while Marik will go to Egypt to find Sanders."

"Ha." Bree laughed. "You're wrong, we were all going to Greenland."

"Oh," Bakura muttered. "You chose the stupider plan…"

"How is it stupid?" Bree demanded.

The thief smiled sweetly at her. "Because two people can handle Greenland. And I know that Sanders hasn't found the place where the Egyptian Gem is."

"How?" The girl asked.

"Because I know where the Gem is." Bakura muttered. "The Gem lies past a long and complicated maze. The Pharaoh took extra precautions to make sure no one would get to it. The whole place is riddled with booby traps. Extremely dangerous. Sanders is a coward, he wouldn't risk his own life. So he more than likely sent other people in. Those people of course are foolish and will most likely be dead because of the tricks in the maze. If the people don't return by morning Sanders will send in more people. But they will also perish in the labyrinth. He doesn't have the Gem yet, and at that rate, he won't have it for awhile."

"And are you suppose to know how to get through it?" Bree asked.

"Of course." Bakura said, his smile widening. "Because I helped build it. I knew something was going on when the Pharaoh began to construct it. So I disguised myself as a slave and found out what he was building and how to get through it. Unfortunately my plans failed because, even though I could get through the maze, I couldn't get past the guards that guarded the entrance." The other fell silent to this news.

Finally, Kaiba spoke up. "What do you two think?" He looked at Bree and Marik.

"I think it's worth a shot." Bree mumbled. "At the most, they can distract Sanders and give us more time."

Marik frowned, but nodded still. "I guess it would work." He glared at Bakura. "But I am not taking orders from you."

Bakura sighed. "When have you ever?"

"Is it settled then?" Kaiba asked. Already he had pulled out his cellphone to call for a second jet.

"I guess so." Marik uttered. "Can we go already?"

The others nodded. Bree and Kaiba sat in the back of the taxi, while Marik joined Bakura in the front. As the former yami turned the key in the ignition and start the car a thought came to Marik.

"Bakura, do you even know how to drive?"

"Yes." He stated plainly. "I've been around since the first car was built. Only a complete imbecile wouldn't learn to evolve with the times."

Bree glanced around. "Where's the driver? The actual taxi driver?"

"He ran off." Bakura told her matter-of-factly. "For some reason he thought I was going to kill him…"

"Maybe because you said you would." Marik uttered.

"Oh, that's right. I did…"

Kaiba turned off his phone and returned it to his pocket. "The jet that will take you to Egypt will be at the airport in thirty minutes."

Bree blinked. "Whoa, those are fast jets. From Japan to Greece in only half an hour?"

"No." Kaiba told her. "There was one waiting in Athens. It had just dropped off a group of my engineers that were sent to update the facilities of a business I own here."

"Oh…" Bree muttered.

The yellow car sped down the street, heading towards the airport.


	23. The Sorrowful Arrangements

Quickly her footsteps thundered down the stairs and echoed through the house. Her eyes flickered around, searching for the person she was after. At the bottom of the steps she stopped, bafflement crossing her face. More footsteps rattled on the stairs above and a small boy appeared.

"I can't find him." Yugi told the girl before him. "Kaiba's gone, and so is his stuff."

"So is Bree." Nina said as she exchanged worried glances with him.

Ishizu appeared from the hall her room was located down, a sorrowful expression on her face. "Marik's gone as well."

"Bakura, too." Yami explained as he slowly descended the stairway. He looked at the others, uncertainty in his eyes.

"What are we going to do? Where could they have gone, and when?" Yugi asked.

"They left last night." A voice sounded. They all turned to the dining room where Joey and Ryou sat eating their breakfast in a calm manner. It was Ryou who had spoken.

The others slowly filed into the room where the other two sat eating, questions on the tips of their lips. Before any could ask, Joey piped in, "Don't worry, they all left together. Kaiba and Bree were planning something, Marik and Bakura went with them."

"Do you know where they were headed?" Ishizu asked as she sat down across from Joey.

"Not a clue."

"But why would they leave?" The woman asked, her eyes falling to her hands. "Why wouldn't they tell us?"

"They knew what they were doing was dangerous." Ryou told her. He reached out and patted her hand. "They knew if they said they were leaving, you'd try to stop them."

"Do they even know what they're doing?" Yami asked impatiently. "It's more than just dangerous, it's extremely dangerous. One false move and they might get killed."

"They have to know what they're doing, why else would they go?" Joey asked. The room was silent, so he carried on. "They'll be fine. Be if we want to help them, we need to get as much information about this Chaos Gate and the other Gems as soon as possible."

"Joey's right." Nina said, realization shining in her eyes. "We can't let them do this alone. We'll help out, even if it is from afar. I'll try to translate more of the book." She quickly turned and headed back to Medea's room, where she had spent the night.

"I'll go to the study." Ryou told them as he stood from the table. "Perhaps I can find what Kaiba was doing last night, and then we'll have an idea where to look for them."

Yugi went with the taller boy. "I'll help you." The two of them disappeared up the stairs.

"What about you Ishizu?" Joey asked as he leaned back in his chair. "What do you plan to do?"

For awhile she was silent. Then, without looking up, she mumbled, "Pray."

Yami placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be alright. Marik will return to you."

The woman didn't reply, only nodded her head as she stood, then slowly made her way back towards her room. Yami and Joey watched her go.

* * *

Even though the breeze was light, it nipped at her nose and cheeks. Annoyed, she pulled her scarf up over her nose for what seemed like the fiftieth time. The snow crunched as the pair made their way through the harbor, eyes open for their prey.

It had been early that morning when Bree and Kaiba had arrived in Thule. With the frigid landscape, she was happy for the warm winter wear Kaiba had graciously bought for them.

Once they were properly dressed, they had ventured to local gatherings and asked around to see if anyone had noticed any strange shipments made in the last day or so. From the answers given to them it seemed no one had, or no one wanted to say. Either way, they hadn't gotten far.

Until they talked to an old man in one of the bars. Though he stunk of rum, he had directed the two to head to the harbor. Apparently the elder had seen a large group of people being hauled off one of the boats and into a truck. It didn't seem like they wanted to be there.

_And that's why we're freezing our asses off, trying to find some ship a drunk described._ Bree thought darkly. She wasn't a fan of the cold. _Still, it's the only lead we have..._

She cast her gaze towards Kaiba. She had managed to persuade him to sleep on the plane. Though they fought over it for more than half the flight, the short rest had done him some good. Bree beamed, knowing she had won the argument. And yet, something else made her happy. Maybe because she was going to be seeing Neil again soon. Or…

_Or I'm happy that Kaiba's alright._ The thought startled her, and she was glad that her cheeks were already red from the cold so no one would realize she was blushing. _Of course I'm happy. He's a friend._ She told herself defiantly. Still, something else was saying otherwise…

"There." Kaiba's sudden words stopped Bree's thoughts from going on. He was pointing to a large cargo ship. It was smaller than the others, though still massive, and was a rusted red color than the usual black or blue.

Quickly the girl followed Kaiba as he made his way over to the boarding plank that had been left from unloading the ship's cargo. Silently the two boarded the huge boat and gazed around the snow covered deck. It was deserted.

"Look over there." Kaiba ordered, pointing to a pile of crates. "Check if there's any sign that someone had been in there." Bree nodded and headed over to them as Kaiba began to look through another pile.

One by one Bree lifted up the crate lids and peered inside. Each one had been completely emptied, awaiting for new cargo to hold. With each empty box Bree cursed lightly, to the box's emptiness and to the cold air.

"Hey!" A voice boomed, forcing both Kaiba and Bree to freeze. "Wha' do you think you're doin'?"

Slowly the two turned to the place they had boarded the ship. It seemed the crew had returned from where they had disappeared to, and they didn't seem too happy about two strangers rummaging through their ship.

"You didn' answer me." The one who spoke was large and burly, reminding the girl of a bear. "I asked what you thought you were doin'." His accent was heavy and slurred, chilling Bree to the bone.

Slowly Bree moved towards Kaiba and he to her. "We don't want any trouble." She uttered.

"Don' want any?" A second sailor bellowed. "Well, you've been caugh' on our boat. Tha's trespassin' you know. I think tha' spells trouble, don' you fellas?" He turned to the rest of the crew who chuckled darkly.

"We weren't stealing anything." Kaiba told them, moving protectively between Bree and the group of sailors. "We were just looking for something."

"Somethin' to take, I reckon." A third sailor spat out. "I do believe tha's stealin'." Slowly the mass moved towards them.

"We're looking for a group of people." Kaiba continued, unfazed by their menacing glares. "We were told you brought them here. We just want to know were you took them."

"An' why should we tell you?" It was the first burly man who asked. "You don' look like no cops. So, you're just crim'nals. We don' take kindly to crim'nals." He dug one fist into the palm of his other hand to drive in his point.

Slowly the crew fanned out, completely blocking the two "criminals" escape. They made a semicircle around the two, glaring and uttering to each other in a language Kaiba and Bree didn't understand.

"Enough talk!" One to the far right finally declared. He grabbed a broom that was sitting in a barrel of cleaning objects and moved towards the two of them quickly. He swung it at Kaiba who moved out of the way.

It was like the solitary attack was a signal to the others. The crew of twenty descended upon Bree and Kaiba quickly, and soon the two of them were lost in a sea of leering strangers, flying fists and quick moving objects.

Bree lost track of Kaiba shortly. Her green eyes kept on the men trying to hit her in various ways. Having grown up with an Irish gang, she was use to being outnumbered in short periods of time. She remembered the key rule that Neil had taught her when she first joined the gang.

"_When you're in a fight," Neil had been explaining to her as they walked across bridge to meet with the others. "and there's more people against you than with you, always keep your back to a wall."_

"_Why?" The younger version of herself asked._

"_Because if you keep your back to a wall, there's no chance for someone to attack you while your back is turned." He said smiling brightly at his small pupil._

With that in mind, Bree positioned herself between the crates and the sailors. Two came at her. She dodged the first punch, but the other one managed to get her in the stomach. She crumpled to the ground just as a third appeared before her. With the agility of a gymnast she spun around, tripping the larger man with an outstretched leg. She stood, ready for her next challenge.

The sailor with the broom continued to swipe at Kaiba. With each time the broom end came close he cursed quietly and his anger rose. Finally, with an extremely close swing, Kaiba grabbed the end of the broom and pulled on it, forcing the sailor to loose his balance and stumble towards Kaiba's fist.

Once the broom wielding one was down for the count, Kaiba turned his attention to the others that were looming around him. A quick glance told him that Bree was slowly moving to the other end of the ship, though still managing to keep the situation under a mild control.

A sailor swung at him. Kaiba dodged the fist and punch the older man with his own. The flying arms were endless and he ducked and returned hits. Though he knew he had hit some more than once, it seemed they refused to fall back.

_This is getting ridiculous_. He thought. _We have to get out of here and to Mokuba…_ Slowly he reached into his jacket.

Bree was still struggling. She had been forced away from the shelter of the crates and was now slowly backing towards the ship's railing. She tried to keep the panic from her face. As she dodged a hit from one of her attackers she stole a glance towards Kaiba. She couldn't see him, but the circle of sailors around him had stopped dead, staring at what she assumed was Kaiba at the center of the circle.

_What is he doing?_ She wondered. A few of the sailors surrounding Kaiba took a step or two back. She thought she saw an arm raise into the air, and a loud _bang_ rang into the sky.

Then a slitting pain came from the back of her head. Her knees buckled as the pain grew. Unsure what had happened, she tried to cry out but couldn't. She felt herself falling onto the snow as blackness covered her senses.

* * *

He brought the jeep to a stop before the grand structure. Slowly the two of them got out and stared up at the large building carved into the cliff of limestone. Depictions of ancient gods and goddesses stood guard from where they were carved into the structure's surface. Everything else was deserted.

"Are you coming?" Bakura asked, bring Marik out of his daze. The blonde quickly ran to catch up as Bakura ascended into the inner area of the ancient temple. Marik had been here before, many times actually, but not once did he think there was an underground chamber like the one Bakura had describe while on the plain ride.

Apparently this temple had been a cover for the treasure hold of a Pharaoh thousands of years ago. Over time, the secret of the hold was passed from one Pharaoh to the next. It became a custom for each Pharaoh to build onto the underground passage below the sands. Corridor upon corridor was built, snaking through the ground and one another to go to secret rooms which hid priceless treasures of all the kings of the ancient times.

According to Bakura, the labyrinth was already massive by the time the new section was being built to hide the Lapis Lazuli. It would take time to make their ways through the twisting corridors and countless traps before they could find the room where the Lapis Lazuli had sat for the last few centuries.

"Look." Bakura uttered. Marik looked to where he was pointing. Inside the dim room they were about to enter was a few tables and boxes of tools. Maps and lamps covered the tabletops. Slowly the two looked over the contents of the room, frowning in their own way.

"It looks like Sanders has been busy." Marik mumbled with disgust.

Bakura glanced towards the uncovered entrance to the maze, the large stones that had covered its stairwell had been uprooted and moved aside, revealing the gaping mouth which practically led into the belly of the beast.

"It also looks like he's either down there," The thief said, pointing into the shadowy stairs. "Or he's already given up."

"Maybe they're on a lunch break?" Marik guessed.

Bakura snorted. "Being this close to the Gem of the Egyptians? I can't believe that."

"Sanders is probably smug, thinking he's got us beat." The other teen pressed on, joining Bakura at the chamber opening. "He'd probably take a lunch break if he wanted to."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Bakura went and grabbed two of the lanterns, handing one to Marik as he began to head into the darkness. Once his body was half submerged in shadows he turned back to Marik. "Are you coming? Or do you not trust me?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued on.

Marik turned on his lantern and sighed. "Not in the least." He muttered. _But I have to do this. For Medea, and for Ishizu._ He took a deep breathe and followed Bakura into the unknown.

* * *

The room had fallen quiet, the only sounds coming from the cell beside his and the crackling of the fire that warmed the room. He wasn't sure if he could take the silence. From his pallet he could see the slumped figures of those around him.

The blonde in the cage beside him was the first to go silent. She sat with her back against the wall, her legs crossed. Her eyes moved beneath her eyelids as if she were in a trance. The other new girl had curled up onto her pallet, her back to the rest of them. For awhile he could hear her soft sobs, but then those were silence for she had cried herself to sleep. The Irish fellow had gone back to sleep, saying he'd have more fun sleeping than waiting for everyone to get into a more talkative mood. The only two that were still awake were the siblings on his other side. They were huddled together in the corner, clinging to each other and whispering comforting things.

Mokuba felt a pang of sadness, missing the comfort of his older brother. _Seto, where are you?_ He ask, pulling his blankets around him tighter.

The door at the other end opened, causing those who were awake to look. Antonio entered, followed by Chiquita. Her dark eyes met his grey ones. For a moment they stared at each other, then Chiquita looked away.

Mokuba turned his attention back to the older Mexican as he went over to Chayton and Takoda's cell, pulling a ring of keys from his pocket. Chiquita blinked, confused, and asked something in Spanish that Mokuba felt was_ "What are you doing?"_, though he wasn't sure.

Antonio didn't answer his younger sister, just opened the cell door and went inside to the small girl and boy curled up in the corner. He stood over Takoda and her brother for awhile, then reached down and grabbed the Canadian by her arm, pulling her to her feet.

"Let go!" Takoda cried, trying to pull away from the teenager. Chayton sat still, frozen in place, unsure what to do about the situation his sister was in.

With a determined look that hid all other emotion, Antonio pulled Takoda from the cell, locking it behind him. By then Chayton had shaken free from the fearful grip that had held him and was now on his feet. The small boy ran to the cell bars and reached out for his sister just as Antonio pulled her away. Takoda kicked and screamed, awaking Neil and Sundari from their slumber. Even Medea came out of her strong trance-like state.

Chiquita was also crying out, and though Mokuba didn't know the words she was actually saying, he knew she was demanding why her brother was taking Takoda away from hers. For a moment a sad and painful look crossed Antonio's face, but he straightened it quickly and left the room without another word to Chiquita, Takoda still crying out to be released. The door slammed shut behind them, making everyone else in the room jump.

The small Mexican girl continued to stand there, suddenly looking helpless and confused by her brother's actions. Then she turned and went over to Chayton who had fallen to his knees beside the bars of his enclosure. Chiquita knelt down on the ground before him, reached through the bars and stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry." The girl whispered in English. "I'm so sorry about your sister."

Chayton shoved her hand away. He was crying too hard to say anything defiant to her. But he slowly rose and trudged back to the corner, where he curled up and continued to cry.

Mokuba examined Chiquita's face. It was full of remorse and sadness. Feeling a need to comfort her in this confusing event he pushed back his blankets and crawled over to the corner of his cell, the closet he could get to her.

"Chiquita?" He asked softly to the girl. She turned to him, and he saw the tears brimming in her eyes. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know." Was her reply. "Antonio just said the Keepers had to be on their own. The girl had to be taken away…"

"Where was Takoda taken?"

"I-I'm not sure. Probably to where the others who aren't Gem Keepers are."

"Will she be safe?"

Chiquita nodded her head slowly, her mind turning inwards. She was silent for moments on end. And then she spoke as tears fell from her eyes. "Why would Antonio do that? He didn't tell me why. He wouldn't answer. I know he would never want to separate a family, so why would he know? Why?"

She buried her face in her hands and cried. Mokuba reached through the bars and stroked her shoulder comfortingly. Chayton, Sundari and Medea had already returned to their own little worlds, but Neil watched from his cell with sympathy in his eyes.

"I have to go." Chiquita finally stated. She stood, whipping the remnants of her tears on her sleeve. "There's still a lot I have to do." Quickly she left the room, leaving it in silence once more.


	24. Tides of Change

She sat in the shadows, huddled against the wall with her knees pulled up against her chest and tears streaming from her eyes. All around her was quiet except for the small torches flickering in their brackets. She felt so alone.

Why did they have to do that? She had just found him and she had barely enough time to reassure him that everything would be alright before they tore them apart again. Was that the last time she was ever going to see him again? Would they kill her now that they didn't need her? Or would they let her live but she'd still never see him again because the ritual would supposedly take his life?

A rustling at the far side of the cavern caught her attention. She looked over at the corner of the room to see the heavy wooden door open and a small figure creep in, slowly closing the door behind it. Once the door was secure, the small person made it's way over to her.

"I'm sorry about this…" Chiquita whispered as she knelt down beside the bars of Takoda's enclosure. The girl's bangs fell before her eyes, so Takoda couldn't see what they held.

The Canadian turned away from her. "What do you care?"

"I do care." Chiquita assured her. "It's my job to make sure everyone is comfortable."

"Well, letting us all go would be a nice start." Was the flat reply.

"I suppose I deserve that." The other girl whispered as she, too, drew her knees up under her chin. Both of them remained silent, thinking their own thoughts.

Still glaring at the wall, Takoda spoke. "What do you want?"

"I came to see how you were settled in. And to apologize."

"For what?"

"For my brother's behavior. It's not like him to act like that, you must believe me. But he has orders to follow."

"I don't care if his orders come from the Queen of England. Capturing people and holding them hostage is not right."

"But he's doing it to help the world! To make it a better place!"

"Idiot!" Takoda cried, finally moving to face Chiquita. "You still believe that? You think that by freeing the Chaos the world will become a better place? Can someone be that naïve?"

"It's true." Chiquita told her, but not as fiercely. "Antonio says it's true, so it must be."

"Don't you think you're brother's being played for a fool?" Takoda asked. "Everyone who knows anything about the Chaos knows that it will destroy everything once it's released."

"But Antonio-"

"Antonio is wrong." The older girl said bluntly. "He's been lied to, and so have you."

Now Takoda could see the pain and fear in Chiquita's eyes that came with understanding. Takoda had just confirmed her worst fears, and it seemed to confuse the Mexican. She gaped at Takoda, then finally pulled her eyes away and stared at the ground.

"I have to go." She whispered finally, standing as she did. Quickly she turned and hurried towards the door.

"Chiquita," Takoda called out. The girl stopped but didn't face her. "If you really care about your brother, you'll try to save him. You'll try to stop him."

"But he won't listen to me…" Chiquita uttered.

"You don't have to tell him anything." Takoda said. "But there are other ways to stop the Chaos from being released."

Chiquita turned to her, a questioning look on her face. Then she nodded slowly, and disappeared through the door.

_Hopefully she'll think of something before it's too late…_ Takoda thought as she stared at the door. _Because if she doesn't, we're all doomed…_

* * *

Through the darkness she felt the throbbing. The pain in her head was immense, and she couldn't exactly remember what had happened. She tried to open her eyes, but it hurt to even try so she lay still. She realized she was on something soft, though she couldn't think what it could be.

Once the pain had dulled a bit she opened her eyes a little, squinting up at a wooden roof. She began to sit up, but hand landed on her shoulders and tried to force her to lie down again.

"Don't get up, Bree." A familiar, and most welcome, voice told her. "You might have a concussion. Just stay lying down for now."

"Kaiba?" She asked. Her voice was hoarse.

"It's me, don't worry."

She tried to smile, but that also hurt so she stopped. She squinted up at him, seeing his blurry form beside her. "What happened?"

"You took a nasty blow to the back of the head." He explained. "One of the crew managed to get you with the end of a broom before things were broken up."

"Broken up?" She didn't understand. How did they get away from the angry bunch?

She could see a faint, mischievous glint in his eyes. He brought something out of his jacket pocket that hung on the back of his chair. "I got it off the plane before we landed. I knew it would come in handy." He was holding out a black handgun. "It sure scared them enough to let us go."

Bree felt herself smile. "Good thinking." She looked around a bit, though her vision was still a bit blurry. She was lying on a bed which was against the wall in the small room. The roof, walls, and floor seemed to be constructed of logs. "Where are we?"

"In one of the inns." Kaiba explained. "You were in bad shape, but well enough not to go to a doctor. So I rented two rooms, and we've been here since."

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple hours."

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten o'clock. At night."

Bree tried to sit up in alarm. Ten at night! They've wasted so much time! They had to get out, they had to figure out where the Chaos Gate was.

Again Kaiba forced Bree to lay down. "You're in no condition to be sitting up so quickly." He told her.

"I'm fine." Bree said defiantly, though her head was still spinning from trying to sit up. But Kaiba didn't need to know that. "We have to find out where the Keepers are, we have to go get them!"

"You need rest." He insisted.

Bree glared at him. "I told you I'm fine, so I'm fine. We have to get moving!"

"Not tonight." He voice was dropping to a low tone, telling Bree she had either give up or face the consequences. She picked the latter.

"I will not be confined to this bed or this room or this inn!" She told him as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand. "I'm perfectly-" As she arose she swayed. Her head throbbed and spun and she couldn't focus. She sat back down. "Fine." She quickly mumbled.

"Just rest." Kaiba persisted. Bree gritted her teeth but didn't look at him. Did he have to be this annoying and stubborn?

_I bet he's thinking the same thing._ The thought crossed her mind, and her mood became more grim at the irony of it all.

"We don't have time to be sitting here resting." She said defiantly. "We need to get out there and find them."

"And what if we do go right now?" He demanded. "If we even manage to get information from these people, you'll black out before we even manage to find the Chaos Gate." Though she stared intently at her hands in her lap, she could sense Kaiba crouch down before her. "Can't you just lie down and sleep?" The words sounded more like an order than a request.

Bree set her jaw stubbornly, refusing to listen to him. "No."

"Bree, please."

His tone startled her. It had suddenly become softer. She raised her eyes and met his. They were different, somewhat. They were the usual cruel blue, but there was something else. Bree's own eyes widened a bit. Was he… worried about her?

_No. There's no way. He can't be._ She told herself. _But still…_

"Rest for a little while." His voice brought her out of her thoughts. He was looking at her so intently she almost shivered. Absentmindedly his hand arose and brushed a few stands of her hair behind her ear, where it froze. "You're no use to me injured." He whispered.

Bree suddenly became aware of how close the two of them were. His face was only inches from hers. Those blue eyes were so strong, yet tired.

_Tired of what?_ She found herself wondering.

Her mouth became dry as he moved closer to her. It seemed almost perfect. But deep within her a voice called out.

Her fingers enclosed around his hand and her eyes fell from his. "I'd be no use to Neil, either." She whispered.

She felt him tense a bit, then sit back. Bree finally raised her eyes to see his face. Nothing was there, no worry, no tiredness. The old, cold Kaiba was before her once more.

"No, you wouldn't be." He muttered, then stood. "Now get some sleep. We leave early in the morning, whether you're ready to go or not." He turned and went towards the door.

Bree sat silently, wordless, but found her voice. "Kaiba?"

"What?" From where he stood he turned to her, the door halfway open.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I won't always be there to save you." He told her coldly, then vanished down the hall, the door slamming shut behind him.

She sat staring at the door, dumbfounded. She wasn't exactly sure what had just happened.

_Almost happened. Almost, nothing happened. Nothing at all._ She assured herself. She had done nothing wrong, she did the right thing for once. But if she had done the right thing, how come it didn't feel like it…

Still confused, Bree lay down and curled up under the blankets. What had gotten into him? What had gotten into her? She was here to save Neil, it's why she had come so far.

_Is it?_ A voice within her asked. _Is it really why you've come this far? It doesn't seem like you've been thinking about Neil, it seems more like you've been worried about Kaiba._ Bree scowled to herself, knowing the voice was right. But even though she came here with Kaiba, she was going to leave with Neil. She had promised herself she would take Neil home, and that's what she was going to do.

The thought of Kaiba's worried eyes surfaced in her mind. Those eyes were so intense, she knew they had seen much in their short life. Probably mostly pain and anger, much like herself. They had grown up in two different worlds, in two different ways. And yet they both learned the same lesson to survive: keep going and never back down.

She quickly looked back on the short time they had known each other. It was strange how they hated each other at first, and yet they had just been face to face only moments ago. Is it possible to learn to respect someone in such a short amount of time? It must be, because she knew she respected Kaiba and was sure he respected her. Yes, they didn't get along most of the time, but when the time came they put their differences aside and worked together.

That may be possible, but was it possible to learn to look out for one another in that amount of time? Was it possible to learn to care about on another? Was it possible to lo-

_Stop it._ Bree told herself. _Stop it right now. What kind of thoughts are those? You hardly know him! It was only five days ago that you met him!_

Her thoughts stopped. Five days? Was it really only five days ago that Kaiba and Yugi had appeared on Aine's front doorstep? It was. How time had flown, it seemed like ages since that night. So much had happened. What she had first thought was only a kidnapping had turned into a race around the world to stop the Apocalypse!

_And tomorrow it might be over…_ She thought as she closed her eyes and tried to will herself to sleep. _By tomorrow night I could be back in Ireland, with Neil. And I can forget all about Shadow Gems and Chaos Gates. And pushy control freaks named Kaiba._

For some reason the thought brought more discomfort than relief…

Outside her room Kaiba slowly walked down the hall towards his own, a deep scowl on his face. His thoughts had gone along the same track as Bree's, ending with the realization that in a few days she'll be out of his life forever. To his own surprise, this thought made him as unhappy as Bree mentioning Neil.

_What is going on?_ He demanded to himself. _She means nothing to me. She's just holding me back. If she hadn't been on that ship, I wouldn't have been caught. I would've heard the sailors coming and had managed to get off. If she hadn't been hurt, I would most likely be on my way to get Mokuba. Things would be easier if she wasn't here._

Though he thought it with fierce determination, he wasn't sure it was true at all. He admired Bree's own boldness and strength to carry on like she had. Would he really be standing here right now if she hadn't tagged along? No, he'd probably be in a hospital because he was so intent on getting Mokuba he had forgotten to eat. But Bree had not only reminded him, but forced him to take care of himself. He wasn't sure he wanted her to go at all.

More deeply confused than before, he trudged to his room and disappeared inside.

* * *

The candlelight flickered around on the stone walls. It revealed the path before them, though only for a few feet before the darkness consumed it. Slowly the two holding the lanterns continued on their path that twisted and turned through forks and simple traps.

Marik stared at the back of Bakura's head. He didn't trust the spirit, but knew he didn't know his way at all. So far nothing had serious happened and neither of them were dead. He supposed that was a good thing.

It hadn't been too long ago that the left the central corridor and began to make their way through the dark labyrinth. At first Marik had his doubts that Bakura could lead them to the chamber they desired.

"_Don't be a fool, Marik." Bakura had told him as he strayed away from the light of the stairwell. "You know you need me to lead the way." He had begun to move off down the tunnel._

"_Why exactly do I need you?" Marik asked as he slowly followed._

_The former spirit sneered. "Not only do I know where and how to get to the chamber we need is, I know where every trap in this places lies. We'll get there and back safely."_

"_Speaking of those traps," Marik mumbled as he looked at the walls. "There doesn't seem to be any down this hall."_

"_Of course not." Bakura explained. "The first Pharaoh to build here wasn't one for trickery. He just had an underground tunnel leading straight to his gold. No strings attached. His treasure chamber lies there." He pointed ahead to a pair of large stone doors at the other end of the corridor. "It's empty now, thieves got it all."_

"_Then who started to build the traps?"_

"_The second Pharaoh that added on to this place." Bakura said. "He was the one to start the labyrinth. He built many paths off the original, some with traps hidden in them, some that crossed one another, but all of them were dead ends, except the one that led to his treasure room. All the other Pharaohs followed after him in making halls that led nowhere and deadly traps hidden around most of the corners. That room," He again motioned to the one at the end of the hall. "Is the only one ever to be reached. None other have found the other rooms. Or at least," He looked over his shoulder and flashed Marik a grisly smile. "None that returned to tell the tale."_

_Marik shivered slightly, but asked the next question on his mind. "What kind of traps are there?"_

"_Hm, let me think." Bakura stopped walking and placed a finger on his chin. "Trick walls. Unstable floors. Compressed acid."_

"_Compressed acid?" The sandy haired youth blinked. He had heard of traps like those, but never encountered one._

"_Yes. There are spots with acid sealed in between the stones. Step in the wrong spot, and a chain reaction goes off. It pushes the acid from the cracks in the walls and your skin melts off your bones." He smiled devilishly again._

"_You seem to be enjoying this." Marik noted._

"_Only the look on your face." His smile faltered, and he suddenly became serious. "The most dangerous traps are the ones that show up the closer we get to the Shadow Gem, and the more frequent too."_

"_And those are?"_

"_The illusion traps." Bakura muttered. When he saw Marik's confused expression he continued. "The illusion traps were specially designed by the Egyptian Gem Keeper. He commissioned his sorcerers to place spells on certain parts of the tunnels built to hide the Lapis Lazuli. Whoever trips one of these illusion traps will instantly be trapped in an illusion of some sorts. These are extremely dangerous because they can get into your very mind and take form of something familiar to you."_

"_And how do you get free from them?" Marik asked softly._

"_I will easily be able to get away from the illusions." Bakura said, a triumphant look on his face. "For I have the Millennium Ring. It's Shadow Magic will be able to break the illusions. You might have had a chance if you hadn't given up the Rod like you did. Still, you will be able to get away easier than other people. You are a descendant of Pharaoh's people, their blood is somewhat immune to the magic at work here seeing as they were the ones who put it there."_

"_Alright…" He wasn't very convinced. _

_The pale boy continued sternly, with the air of someone giving a warning that could save your life. "But, if you should suddenly come face to face with someone from your past or present, Marik, remember that they are only an illusion. No matter what they do, say, or how they appear, their soul purpose is to do you harm. If this should happen, clear your mind of whatever it is you are feeling. Be it hate, sadness, or relief. If you let them suck you in, they will lead you to your death."_

Thinking back to the words Bakura had uttered then made Marik shiver. Still, he was most likely right. All the traps here were made to kill intruders, by any means necessary.

So far Marik had lost track of all the corridors they had followed, and all the innocent traps they had easily made their way over. No sign of the illusions, but he could tell they would be there in awhile for the traps kept getting trickier and trickier. They had passed one or two traps that had already been set off, revealing a gaping hole in the ground or a wall that had crumbled.

The tunnel seemed endless. They came to another fork in the road and Bakura took the path to the left without stopping to think about whether it was the right way or not. Marik just hopped the thief's memory hadn't failed him.

From time to time he though he heard footsteps behind him. He would stop and look over his shoulder, but all he would see is darkness. Before he could even think of what it might have been Bakura would bark for him to hurry up.

His thoughts drifted. The shadows that danced around them almost urged him to get lost in his thoughts. He thought of his sister, Ishizu, and hoped she was alright. Was it right for him to leave her alone in a time like this? He also thought about Medea. He wondered where she was and how her captors were treating her. But mostly he thought of Sanders, and how he wished he could tear him apart.

"Marik…"

His mind lurched back to reality. He was standing still. Bakura had gone on ahead, and he couldn't see the thief anywhere. Where could he have gone?

"Marik…"

He realized someone had said his name, it was the reason he came back from his thoughts. He slowly turned around to the speaker, his eyes widening as they landed on the man there.

The man was old with brittle sandy hair and a beard that reached his chest. He was dawned in a dark robe with eyes of a deep purple set on Marik.

A cold feeling crept over Marik as he uttered, "Father…" They stood in silence, watching one another.

"What are you doing son?" His father asked, breaking the silence. "You are going against the Tomb Keeper Code, you are trespassing on the sacred property of Pharaohs. How can you disgrace your family like this?"

Marik looked down, ashamed for the first time since stepping foot in the maze. "I'm sorry. But this is something that must be done. I know that I've broken the Code, but the whole world is in danger. There was no way around it."

"There is always a way around it." The older man said sternly. "Always. Now, let's go. There is still time to redeem yourself, you haven't taken anything. Let us leave this place and not look back." He held out a hand to his son.

Marik continued to stare at his father's hand, unsure what to do. "I can't." He whispered. "I'm sorry, father. I must do this."

"Do not talk like that." His father snapped. "You will come with me whether you wish to or not." Feeling the words weigh down on him, Marik dropped his head and slowly walked towards his father.

He had walked three steps before a hand enclosed around his shoulder and shook him fiercely. Marik stopped, but the still felt like he needed to follow his father. A low voice behind him muttered something he didn't catch, and then, before his own eyes, his father broke into millions of pieces and faded away.

Marik turned to the source of the voice and saw Bakura standing behind him, his dark eyes on the spot Marik's father had been. The Millennium Ring around his neck was still glowing slightly, it's arrows pointing towards the area his father had disappeared from. Slowly the light faded and the arrows allowed themselves to be pulled down by gravity.

"You fool!" Bakura growled as he hit Marik upside the head. "That would be an illusion trap. If I didn't realize you weren't behind when I did, you would have gladly followed him to your own demise." He turned and continued down the corridor.

Marik rubbed the sore spot on his head as he followed. He noticed one of the blocks in the walls has black as if it had been burned with smoke coming from it. The brick that held the illusion trap.

"It seemed so real." He muttered.

The pale boy chuckled darkly. "Of course it did. It's an illusion, the best sorcerers in all of Egypt came together to make them. Though, any person with half a brain would have realized that was a weak trap, though a trap all the same." He glanced over his shoulder at Marik, an amused look on his face. "I guess you would have _eventually_ seen that it wasn't really your father. After all, your real father is dead, killed by yourself."

Marik growled, but said nothing. What could he say to that? Bakura was right, he should've seen it was an illusion right away.

The two continued in silence past two more forks before they came to the next trap. This one was more obvious than the last.

They stood at the entrance to a new hall where each block on the floor had a picture carved into the surface. On the wall beside the corridor's entrance was hieroglyphics explaining it all.

Bakura glared at the writing, then turned to Marik. "Well, what are you waiting for? Read whatever it is it says. I do believe your family is one of the few that still can read this certain type of writing."

"Wait, I thought you said you knew all the traps here." The other teen stated.

"No, I said I knew where every trap was located." Bakura said, his tone low in annoyance. "I never said anything about knowing what each one was or how to get past it. That's why you're here." The thief smiled and clapped Marik on the shoulder.

He sighed, then stepped closer to the inscription. His eyes scanned over it twice, then he read it aloud. "To make your way across, you must see the safest path."

"A riddle!" Bakura cried, anger crossing his face. "If we get out of here alive, remind me to beat that damned Pharaoh."

Marik wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the pictures carved into the stones. A jackal; a pyramid; an ibis; two feathers side-by-side; a lion; a crown; a lotus blossom; a hawk; a stem of papyrus; an eye-

"Bakura," Marik uttered as his eyes stayed fixed on the one on the floor. "Wasn't the Keeper of the Lapis Lazuli called _The Eye_?"

"Perhaps…" He said as he stepped over to Marik's side.

"And what does an eye do?"

"See…" Realization crossed Bakura's face. "To make your way across, you must _see_ the safest path!"

"We step only on the stones marked with an Eye." Marik said with a smile.

Bakura looked down at the Ring, the eye on it sparkling in the lantern light. "Puzzles and eyes, is there anything else he ever thinks of?"

Quickly they made their way across the trick floor, stepping only on the stones with Eyes carved into their surfaces. They went on through the maze. It was some time before they came across their next trap, another illusions. Only, this one came in the form of the living.

At first Marik had been confused when he found his sister behind him. She was in bad shape, clutching a long gash on her left shoulder, her face scraped and several small cuts on her hands and feet. Slowly she hobbled towards him, tears in her eyes.

"It's too late…" Ishizu whispered. "There's no point in going forward anymore. Sanders has the Lapis Lazuli, the Chaos has been released. We must hide before the monsters overtake us."

His first instinct was to rush over to her. But he stopped himself as he remembered the facts. "You're not my sister." He uttered as he stared at her wounded form. "She's back in Greece. You are just an illusion."

Anger crossed Ishizu's eyes as she slowly faded back into the shadows she came from. He turned around to Bakura, who nodded to him with approval. As they continued down the hall Marik saw the illusion brick, black and smoking.

The next trap was more easy to recognize. A line of gold ran down the length of the hall. Quickly Marik went over to the inscription craved into the wall.

"Step in the favor of the gods. If not, feel the fire of their wrath." Marik muttered. "Fire of their wrath… I think it's compressed acid. What do you think?" He spun around to Bakura, only to see the hall was empty save for him.

Marik backtracked, calling out to the former spirit. He came to the fork the two of them had passed moments ago. Looking down one of the alternate paths he saw Bakura down the tunnel. He was kneeling on the ground, staring at something straight ahead of him.

"What are you doing?" Marik asked as he slowly made his way towards the thief. He didn't respond. Frowning, Marik placed his hand on Bakura's shoulder, then felt a surge of electricity course through him.

Instantly he saw what Bakura did. A few feet before them was a small girl. She was curled into a ball with bruises covering her. Long black hair covered her face, and her clothes were dirty and torn. It seemed she was crying.

Slowly she raised her head and looked at Bakura, tears streaming from her eyes. "Why would you let that happen to me? Why wouldn't you stop it? Why wouldn't you save me?"

"I-" The response was in a choked voice. Marik realized Bakura was close to tears himself. "I couldn't… I didn't know what to do…"

"Anything!" The girl cried. "Anything would have been better than you just standing there!" She curled into herself again and wept.

"Theoris…" Bakura uttered. Marik guessed 'Theoris' was the girl's name. Slowly Bakura got to his feet, ignoring Marik as if he wasn't there. He slowly went towards the child.

Marik blinked, unsure what was going on. Then he saw the dimly glowing stone set into the wall. _And illusion brick._ He realized. _By grabbing hold of Bakura's shoulder, I was able to see the illusion that had captured him._

Looking back at the girl Marik saw that the floor beneath her was yet another trap. The markings covering it were that of a trick floor that would collapse if someone stepped on the wrong brick. And Bakura was slowly making his way towards it.

Quickly Marik grabbed Bakura's arm and tried to pull him away from it. The thief struggled, trying to get to the small girl Theoris.

"Snap out of it!" Marik demanded. "It's an illusion, it's trying to kill you!"

Bakura tried to pull away. "I need to get to her, I can't fail her again."

"Get a grip!" The sandy haired teen ordered. But no matter what he said Bakura continued to try to reach Theoris.

Finally, unsure what else to do, Marik balled his hand into a fist and punched Bakura in the stomach. The former spirit clutched his stomach and slumped to the floor, groaning slightly. He slowly sat up, glaring at Marik.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

"Saving your pathetic life." Marik muttered. He pointed to the illusion brick that was still glowing though Theoris was nowhere to be seen. "You were trapped in an illusion that got the better of you."

Bakura looked at the brick, and Marik could tell he remembered seeing the girl on the ground. Slowly he arose from the ground and straightened himself before facing the illusion brick. Before Marik could ask what he was doing, the Millennium Ring around Bakura's neck glowed and a cracking sound filled the air.

"Now, let's go." Bakura ordered as he turned and headed back down the hall. Marik looked at the illusion brick and saw it was black and smoking like the other ones that they had broken their spells, but unlike the others a long crack ran through the middle of this one.

_The trap must have picked up on something personal for Bakura to loose his temper like that._ Marik thought as he caught up with the thief.

"So," Marik mumbled, not liking the silence that had fallen between them. "Who is she?"

"Who is what?" Bakura asked.

"That girl, Theoris." Marik pressed on. "What is she to you?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"But-"

Bakura turned to him, a dark look in his eyes. "Marik, just drop it." They glared at each other, then Bakura finally turned and continued leading the way.

Eventually they came to the trap Marik had been at when he realized Bakura wasn't with him anymore. Marik relayed the riddle to Bakura, who glared daggers at the ancient inscription carved into the wall.

"What does it mean?" He finally asked.

"Well, I think it means that if we screw up compressed acid will eat away at us." Marik said as he reread the riddle.

Bakura crossed his arms as he stared at it. "And what about the 'Step in favor of the gods'?"

The other teen rubbed his chin, then looked down at the gold line running down the middle of the corridor. He slowly went over to it. "It has something to do with this line."

"I know that." Bakura snapped. "I'm not a complete imbecile."

"Well, do you know why most statues have the person stepping with their left first?"

"I don't know, nor do I care."

Marik smiled a bit, but kept his eyes on the line. "They were carved that way because it was to honor the gods. So maybe to 'step in favor of the gods' is to just step with your left foot first?" He turned to Bakura.

"Well, you're the genius, you go first." He told him.

With a bit of a sigh Marik turned back to the gold line. Slowly he inched towards where the line began, then carefully placed his foot onto the left of the line. He braced himself for something to happen, but nothing did. With a breath of relief he put his right foot onto the right of the line and continued on. Half way across he turned back to Bakura.

"Are you coming?" He asked. Bakura growled slightly, but made his way in the same fashion. Marik smiled satisfactory as Bakura joined him on the other side.

"Let's just keep going." Bakura muttered to him as he took up the lead again. Marik shook his head but followed him.

The rest of the traps were easy enough to over take. No more illusion traps over took them, but Marik did see cracked, blackened and smoking stones in the walls. He supposed Bakura destroyed them before they could over take him again.

After what seemed like an eternity the two finally spotted the end of the corridor they were heading down. At first Marik thought Bakura had brought them down a dead end before he saw that the wall at the far end was in fact a set of doors.

"Here it is." Bakura called as he made a grand gesture toward the doors. "Behind these doors is the Lapis Lazuli."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Marik asked. He moved to push the doors open but Bakura stopped him.

"We can't just go rushing in there." Bakura told him. "There's a trap on the inside. Once the doors are open we'll have a short amount of time to grab the Gem and get as far away from the chamber as possible."

Marik stared at him. "Why? What will happen if we don't?"

"The resulting explosion will incinerate us before we know what's happening." He said matter-of-factly.

"How far do we have to get away from it?"

"At least two corridors away." Bakura told him. "But the blast might not be that strong, it has been hundreds of years since it was first planted."

Marik slowly examined the doorway. "So, how long do you think we have in there?"

"Three to four minutes." Bakura explained. "Give or take a few seconds. We just run in, grab the Shadow Gem, and run like hell out."

"Alright."

Bakura pressed his hands against one of the doors, and Marik did likewise for the other. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." Marik replied.

Quickly the two pressed their bodies against the stone doors. The slabs of rock slowly began to move, and the sound surrounded them. Once the space was large enough for both of them to get through they entered the blackness beyond.

Their lanterns gave a faint light. The large stone room was empty except for a pedestal sitting in the middle of it with something small glittering on it's surface. From somewhere above them there was a rhythmic ticking.

"Hurry, now." Bakura snapped as he began to race towards the pedestal. Marik quickly followed.

"Will something happen if we take the Lapis Lazuli off the stand?" Marik asked.

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"I mean I don't know if it will or not. I never worked anywhere near the stand."

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Marik demanded. His eyes were fixed on the Gem that kept getting closer and closer.

"We grab it and hope for the best." Bakura said. He was at the pedestal now. Quickly he scooped the Gem up in his hand and turned, motioning for Marik to turn around. "Go!"

Marik nodded and spun around, almost falling as he did. From the corner of his eye he could see the pedestal slowly sinking into the ground, then the stones around it falling from sight. The floor was starting to cave in.

The two ran faster, making their way through the doors. Halfway down the hall a deep rumbling from behind them sounded, accompanied with hissing and crackling.

"Down here." Bakura ordered as he headed down another corridor. Marik followed after him, sensing the oncoming fire.

They dodged down two more corridors before finally stopping and catching their breath. Smoke was slowly wafting through the hall, but there was no sign of fire or of the collapsing floor. They had made it.

"We're still alive." Marik stammered once he was able to speak.

"And we have the Gem." Bakura added. He raised his hand to his lantern and opened it up. Sitting on his palm was a small marble that was blue in color with white and gold specks in it. Hieroglyphics were carved into its surface.

Marik felt relief wash over him as he gazed at the small jewel. He smiled. "How about we get out of this dump?"

Bakura nodded, then got up and took up lead once more. Leaving the labyrinth was much easier than going into. They knew how to get through the traps and where each one was. Slowly, but surely, they found themselves at the entrance again.

The thief pulled himself up through the hole in the temple floor first, then moved out of the way for Marik to follow. He noticed the sweat and dirt on Marik's face and clothing.

"You look like shit." Bakura noted as he put the Gem in his pocket.

Marik dusted himself off once he stood outside the dark hole. "You're one to talk."

The sun was setting as they left the temple. The air rushed over them as they stood at the large doorway and took in the wide open space before them.

"Happy to be out of that stuffy hole?" A familiar voice asked, which was accompanied by the sound of clanking metal.

Slowly Marik and Bakura turned to the owner of the voice as a few other men circled around them, armed with guns.

Marik glared at the one who had spoken. "Sanders…"

The Greek man smiled at the two. "Nice to see you, too, kiddo. How's your sister?"

Anger filled Marik, and before he could stop himself he launched himself at Sanders. But two of the other men grabbed him by the arms while a third rammed the end of his rifle into Marik's stomach.

"Temper, temper." Sanders said with a cruel smile as two more men grabbed Bakura. "Is that any way to treat the future ruler of the entire world? I don't think so."

"I hope you burn in hell." Marik hissed as he glared up at Sanders, who only continued to grin.

"Such harsh words. What, didn't you miss me?" Sanders asked. He shook his head as Marik just glared at him. "But, I do have to thank you. I knew it would take far too long for any of my people to find the chamber with the Gem in it, but once I saw you two pull up in that jeep I knew my prayers were answered. All I had to do was hide, and let you do my work for me, and once you returned I just had to stop you for a chat and pluck it from your grasp."

"What's wrong Sanders, too scared to go after it yourself?" Bakura asked.

"Too smart, is more like it." Sanders told him. "Why endanger my own life when others will do it willingly for me? Speaking of which," He snapped his fingers and one of his men dug into Bakura's pocket, brought out the Gem and placed it in Sanders waiting hand. "Thank you for the souvenir."

"Are you just going to kill us now?" Marik asked.

"Marik, Marik, Marik." Sanders said in a mock sweet tone. "I'm no murderer. But, I can't have you running off and warning the rest of your little group. So, precautions must be made."

Before either could ask what the precautions were, two of the men raised their rifles and hit Marik and Bakura in the back of the head, knocking both unconscious.

"Get them in the truck." Sanders ordered. "And get Antonio on the phone, I'm sure he'd love to know the last Gem is in our grasp." His men scampered off to do as he ordered, while one slowly went over to him.

"How do you become the keeper of the Gem, sir?" The small Arabic man asked.

"Simple." Sanders said, holding the Gem before him. "I, Sanders Euphemia, here by proclaim myself the Keeper of the Lapis Lazuli of the Egyptians."

Within his fingers the Lapis Lazuli glimmered, and a small light began to shine within it. The light grew until it was like a light bulb. Then, without warning, it went out.

"Do you feel any different?" The man asked.

Sanders frowned. "No. But who's to say I'm suppose to. The most important thing is that I am now the Keeper of this Gem, and finally what I've worked towards for so long is now in my gasp."

Slowly he turned and went towards a waiting truck where the rest of his men had gone to. One waited there with a cell phone in his hand. Sanders took it, his grin returning. He placed the phone to his ear and spoke into it, "Good evening, Antonio. I have some good news for us…"


	25. On a Mission

The sun was just brimming on the horizon and the whole house was quiet as he ventured down the stairs. He turned into the dinning room to see her sitting at the table, pouring over the book. A steaming mug of coffee sat beside her and dark bags were under her eyes. As he came forwards she rubbed her eyes, then turned to him with a weak smile.

"Didn't you get any sleep?" Joey asked as he leaned on the back of one of the chairs.

Nina yawned. "I couldn't. I needed to find _something_ more in the book."

Joey nodded, then left her as he went into the kitchen to fix something to eat. From the stairs more figures appeared in a state between sleep and wakefulness. Yami, Yugi and Ryou were stunned to see Nina at the spot they had left her at the night before.

"Nina-" Yami began, but she lifted her hand to silence him.

"I know, I know, I should've slept." She told him. "But, just like I told Joey, I couldn't, not before I found something we could use."

"Joey's up?" Ryou asked, and almost as if on cue the blonde reentered with a bowl of cereal in his hand, a plate of butter in his other, and a bag of buns hanging from his teeth.

"Whah?" He questioned as he sat down, his speech obscured by the bag of buns in his mouth.

Yugi gaped at him. "Joey… you're awake… early… for once!"

Joey placed the buns down and grinned. "Even _I_ couldn't sleep with all this tension in the air." He stuck a spoonful of cereal in his mouth then started buttering a bun.

"Yet the tension doesn't seem to be affecting your appetite." Ryou said with a smile. Joey just shrugged and continued eating.

They all began to get their own food. Yugi sat down beside Joey with a bowl of cereal, Ryou heated a pair of frozen waffles, Yami made himself toast and placed a second plate beside Nina, who took no notice of it as she continued to read the page before her.

It was Yugi who noticed Nina's frozen state as everyone began to clean up after their own meals. The blonde girl's toast still sat beside her, untouched, and her coffee had gone cold. She hadn't even turned the page of the book.

"Um, Nina?" He asked timidly. The others stopped what they were doing and looked at her as well. She didn't answer. "Nina?"

When she didn't answer again Yami placed a hand on her shoulder. Nina squeaked and jumped, then looked up at them. "Hmm?"

"You looked like you were in another world." Yugi muttered.

"Oh, no, I wasn't." Nina said with a bashful smile. "I was trying to make sense of this." She held up the book and turned it around for them to see. On the page was what appeared to be scribbles.

"Uh… what is it?" Joey asked.

"It's an Inuit dialect." Nina explained, facing the page back to her. "There are many different kinds of Inuit languages, none of them exactly the same but similar enough for people from different areas to understand. This is one of them that my father taught Sanders and I."

"Your father?" Yugi questioned.

Nina nodded. "He was an explorer, and traveled in the North for a few years. When he came back he taught us his favorite of the dialects. It was through our father that we learned about the "Creatures of Shadow" that once roamed the earth."

"Explains why Sanders sought so long to find a way to control them." Ryou mumbled.

"Why do you keep reading it over and over?" Yugi asked Nina, gesturing to the page.

"Because it doesn't make any sense." Nina told them. "I think it's suppose to a spoken map to the location of the Chaos Gate, but it sounds more like a riddle. There's no direction at all."

Yami looked over her shoulder at the page. "What does it say?"

"I'll translate it onto paper." Nina said. She got up and went into the living room, then came back with a pen and a piece of paper. She sat back down and began to rewrite what was on the page so they could understand.

When she was finished she pushed the paper into the middle of the table for the others to see. On it read:

From where the ice left, up to the gathering Stone, break haste and sing a lively tune of ebony.

Where mountains of sycamore Stone, to valleys of honey Stone, the happy tune sing gaily ever.

Evermore, happy songs. Singing of landmass and seabed, of life long and sleep short. Evermore.

Traveling to the outmost Stone, hear the echo of the riddling silly Stone, and be happy once more.

Hear again the singing springs and winter's chill, flowing bond by eternity to follow the circle now.

Waiting, here lies a Stone, asleep near the Entrance of evermore, where a Stone may rest on and on.

Hear the lark fly above, white wings fanned out. Never again will we sleep in the land of dreams. Go.

Go and leave to with the Stone, breaking onto the tide where no one, not Stone nor man, will walk.

Leave behind a garland of flowers, to be eaten by the hunger, of the raging, sleepless nights that wait.

Carry on, for on and on this Path does go. On and on, far from the Stone where you first came from.

But will you find what the Path wants you to find. The Stone of travel wishes generously, evermore.

Can you find your own Path in this odd and wide world. Skip through meadows when you can, if only.

But this I wish to your Path. I wish you find worthiness in those you find. I wish many hopes to you.

Dreams will make a Path worth walking. Only you can decide. Sing a song, a lively tune of ebony.

Will you go on a Path to evermore? Taken away from dreams and rest, only to sleep eternally? Go.

Everyone stared blankly at the page. It was more than just a riddle, it was pure gibberish!

Nina sighed as she looked at it. "I don't understand it at all…"

"I don't think it's meant to be understood." Joey muttered.

"And that's why it caught my attention." Nina said, making the others turn from the page to look at her. "It makes no sense, but the rest of the book makes perfect sense. So it has to have a special meaning. It keeps talking about paths and stones, so it must mean something."

"It mentions an entrance…" Ryou said absently. "The Entrance of Evermore. What could that be?"

"But "Evermore" isn't personified." The girl told him. "Yet "Entrance" is. And it continues that way, personifying "Stone" over and over again, as well as "Path"." She pointed to a place on the last line. "This has "a Path to evermore", but once again "Evermore" isn't personified, though it sounds like it should be."

"Hold on…" Yami muttered. He pulled the page closer to him and took the pen from Nina. "I think the reason "Path", "Entrance", and "Stone" keep being personified while nothing else does is so that they stand out…" He began circling every mention of those three words. Then he stepped back so the others could see. "And it makes a map…"

"I don't see it." Joey said as he stared blankly at the piece of paper.

"Look at it this way." Yami told him, and he grabbed another piece of paper and started writing on it. When he finished, on the paper was:

……………………………………………. Stone………………………………………………..

…………………………… Stone……………………... Stone…………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

…………………… Stone…………………………………… Stone…………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

………………… Stone………………… Entrance ……………..Stone………………………...

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………… Stone……………………………………... Stone ……………………..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………….. Path ………………………………… Stone ……………………….…

…………………………. Path …………………… Stone ……………………………………….

……………………….. Path ……………………………………………………………………...

……………………… Path. ……………………………………………………………………….

……………………. Path ………………………………………………………………………….

………………….. Path ……………………………………………………………………………

Again, everyone stared at the paper that Yami had written on.

Yugi took a deep breath. "It is a map…"

"Not a very good one, though." Yami added. "Still, it's the best thing we got."

"No," Nina said, looking back at the original page in the book. "We have better."

Yami looked at her blankly. "What?"

"We can tell where this-" She pointed to the "map". "-is." Slowly she got up and headed into the sitting room to a small bookshelf and stared rummaging through it.

"How?" Yami asked as he and the others followed Nina and watched her actions with interest.

The blonde pulled out a book and brought it over to the coffee table where she dropped it, then opened the cover. She began to flip through the pages. "I said before that there are different kinds of Inuit languages, yes?"

"I do believe she did." Ryou said as he sat down across from her.

"And that each Inuit dialect comes from a different area? Well, you find the right dialect," She looked up at them and smiled. "You find the right area."

"What's the area?" Yami asked.

"It's in Greenland…" Nina muttered, looking at the map in the book before her.

"Kaiba was looking into stuff about Greenland." Yugi piped as he glanced at Ryou. "Last night we looked into the last things he was doing on the computer. Not a lot of it made sense, but there was several mentions about Greenland."

"Where in Greenland?" Yami demanded.

"Settle down." Nina warned, glancing up at him, then turned back to the new book. "The Avanersuaq District. One city in particular."

"What?"

She looked up at the former Pharaoh. "The city of Thule."

"Sounds like Thule's our place then." Joey said. "Think Kaiba, Bree, Marik and Bakura are there?"

"There's one way to find out." Yugi told him. The others looked at him questioningly. He said nothing, only reached for the phone and began to punch in a phone number. He placed it to his ear, waited for awhile, then said "Hello, Kaiba Corp.? Yes, I need the cell phone number for Seto Kaiba… This is Yugi Motou, and it's an emergency."

* * *

The ringing broke through the silence. The room was dark, though sunlight poked through the blinds on the window. The ringing continued, until finally he lifted his hand and grabbed it. Mumbling, he flipped the cell phone open and placed it against his ear.

"This is Kaiba. What do you want?" Though it was early, his voice was already sharp instead of groggy.

'Mornin', sunshine!' A familiar voice blared from the other end. Kaiba winced. 'Hope we didn't wake you up.' The other person laughed.

The brunette frowned as he sat up and turned on the light beside his bed. "Wheeler?"

'The one and only, here giving you your wake up call.'

_This has got to be a dream._ Kaiba thought as he rubbed his forehead. _The worst nightmare ever._

"How the hell did you get the number of my cell phone?"

'Funny story- true story, actually.' Joey told him on the other end. 'See, we were all just sitting around here in Greece, trying to figure out what to do with our time. So we thought, "Hey, why not try to help those losers who decided to ditch?" So, we started digging through that book Sanders left here, and we came across some interesting stuff. Then Yugi made a short long distance phone call back to Japan, to your company, and got your cell phone number. We called you up, and that brings us to the moment you answered the phone.'

"And I regret doing that already." Kaiba mumbled. "You said you found something interesting?"

'Uh, yeah. One question, first.'

Kaiba's frown deepened. "What is it?"

'You wouldn't happen to be in Thule, would you?' He could tell Joey was smiling by the sound of his voice.

"Yes." He told the other teen. "How the hell did you know that?"

'Oh, no reason. Here's Yugi.'

There was a few muffled noises as the phone switched hands, then another voice said, 'Kaiba?'

"What is it Yugi?" Kaiba demanded. "You better have a good reason for this phone call."

'Trust me, we do.' Yugi told him. 'We know where the Chaos Gate is.'

Kaiba's eyes widened. Yugi now had his full attention. "Go on…"

'We don't know exactly where it is.' Yugi corrected himself. 'But we know that you're looking for. The entrance to the underground Chaos Gate is outside of Thule. There should be an old road or path leading there, and the doorway is in the center of a circle of stones.'

"Are you sure?"

'Completely, the book said so.'

"Is there anything else?"

'No. Only, are the others with you?'

"Bree is." Kaiba said, a bit reluctantly. "Marik and Bakura are in Egypt getting the last Gem."

'Alright.' Yugi mumbled. 'We're going to be on our way.'

"Way to where?"

'To Thule.' Yugi replied. 'You're going to need help.'

Kaiba almost growled at this. "I don't think so, Yugi."

'You don't know what could be down there.' Yugi told him. 'We don't even know what's down there. It would be safer for all of us to go together. Safety in numbers.'

"I don't need your help on this." Kaiba told him, his tone low. "Bree and I will be fine." Before Yugi could say anymore he snapped the cell phone shut.

Slowly he got out of bed and began to dress. _This is it._ He thought. _Mokuba, I'm coming to get you…_

* * *

"What did he say?" Yami asked. He stood beside Yugi as the smaller boy stared blankly at the phone in his hand.

"He said he didn't need our help." Yugi told him. "And then he hung up."

"Kaiba's such an ass." Joey stated from the dining room. Again he was eating. "He's so stuck up. Why should we even bother helping him?"

"Because there are innocent people on the line." Ryou muttered. He sat across from Joey and nibbled on a muffin.

Joey looked at him, then sighed. "Oh yeah…"

"We still need to get the Thule." Nina noted. "I'll start packing."

"Wait." Yami told her, grabbing her arm. The girl turned to him. "I think you should stay here."

"What?" She asked, confusion on her face. "Why?"

"It'll be dangerous there." Yami continued. "You just got your life back, you shouldn't be risking it."

"You got your life back, too." Nina retorted. "I don't see you sitting on the sidelines."

"Please, Nina." He said, his eyes pleading.

She continued to look at him, then shook her head. "No." Was her firm reply. "I want to see the look on Sanders' face when his plans fall apart and he has no where to run. He took away my life, I want to ruin his."

"She has a point, you know." Joey said.

Yami sighed. "But who's going to look after Ishizu?"

"What do you mean?" Ryou questioned, sitting up in his chair.

"She's not in the best of ways right now…" Yami stated. "She shouldn't be traveling, so someone has to stay with her."

"No one has to stay with me." A voice from the doorway said. They turned to see Ishizu standing there. Though her eyes were red from crying her face was still strong with determination. "I'm coming as well."

She didn't have to say the reason why. The look in her eyes matched that of Nina's. These were two young women betrayed by a man they thought they could trust, and they wanted to see him put to an end.

Yami sighed, giving in. "Fine. Let's all pack, we'll leave in half and hour."

* * *

He stood before a mirror, fixing a feathered headdress on his head. Gold bands adorned his arms and the skin of a jaguar was draped across his back. He was like a present day Mayan priest.

Quietly the small girl crept into the room and gazed at him. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but it just wouldn't go. No matter what, she could find her voice. Finally, he saw her reflection in the mirror and turned around.

"What is it, Chiquita?" Antonio asked his younger sister.

"Antonio…" Chiquita whispered, not being able to meet his gaze. Was she really ready to destroy all of Antonio's hopes and dreams of making a better world?

"Go on." He said as he began to apply traditional makeup to his face.

"Do you really think the world will saved when the Chaos is released?" She asked timidly.

Her brother let out a hearty laugh. "Oh course! Sanders keeps telling us so. Why do you suddenly have doubts?"

Chiquita looked away from him. "No reason…"

"Well, it's good that you're here." Antonio told her as he turned back to the mirror.

"It is?"

"Yes. Sanders has told me the greatest news." He continued, glancing at her from the surface of the mirror. "He has the last Shadow Gem, and he's on his way here."

The girl's eyes grew wide. Time was running out! She had to do something, and soon.

"Um… Antonio, where are the hostages now?" She asked, trying to pretend like nothing was different.

"I sent some of the helpers to start preparing them for the ritual." Antonio explained. "They are all off on their own."

"Oh…" Chiquita whispered. "I think I'll go look in on how that's going." She told him, then left the room.

The small Mexican quickly made her way through the underground passages. She came to a large wooden door and pushed it open. Torches flickered within. Quickly, and without hesitation, she grabbed a key ring and went over to the cell on the far side of the cavern. The girl within the cell looked on questioningly as Chiquita began to fiddle with the keys.

"What are you doing here?" Takoda asked as she gazed at Chiquita through the bars.

"Getting you out of here." The other girl replied. She found the key she was looking for and inserted it into the lock, twisted it, then opened the cell door wide.

Takoda still had a confused look on her face. "Why?"

"There's not a lot of time left." Chiquita explained, her breath quickening at the adrenaline of her own reaction. "Sanders is on his way here with the last Shadow Gem. We have to get the others out of and far away from here."

"The last Gem is coming…" The news seem to take the other girl's breath away.

"Yes." Chiquita said. Before she knew what she was doing, she reached out and grabbed Takoda's hand. "Please, I need your help."

Takoda continued to stare at her, then nodded. "Let's do this." Chiquita smiled, then led Takoda to the door and out into the passage beyond, leaving the room empty.


	26. Chaos of the Underworld

The rows of people were silent, most sleeping from the early morning trip. Through windows clouds and ocean could be seen. Attendants were slowly moving up and down the aisles with carts of food.

She stared out the window, down at the waves below them. The person beside her sat quietly reading a magazine he had brought. Every now and then he glanced over at her, worry on his face. She never noticed.

"Ryou?" A voice asked. He turned to see Nina standing in the aisle beside him. She clutched the worn leather book to her chest and stared anxiously at the woman who sat beside Ryou.

"What is it?" He asked, closing his magazine.

"Can I speak to her?" Nina questioned. "Alone?" She added as an after thought.

"Of course." Ryou said cheerfully, though he wondered why the former ghost wanted to speak to her alone. "I'll go talk with Joey and Yugi." He undid his seatbelt, arose from his seat, then moved up the aisle to where their other companions were seated.

Nina moved into the row and took Ryou's seat. Slowly she opened the book to a page she had folded the corner of. She stared at the yellow page for a few moments, then turned to the woman beside her.

"Ishizu?" She asked softly.

"What is it?" The other woman asked, her voice slightly hoarse from lack of use.

"I was wondering what you thought of this…" Nina told her. She held the leather book out to Ishizu.

The Arabian eyed the book hesitantly, then took it from Nina's hands. Her blues eyes went over the page which had illustrations of one of the Gems and the ancient writing to go with it. Slowly she read over the writing, then gave a confused look to Nina.

"Why are you showing me this?" Ishizu asked.

"I have a haunch about something." Nina told her. She leaned a bit closer and lowered her voice. "And if I'm right Sanders will fail. We can stop him."

"But what does this Gem have to do with anything?"

Nina smiled a bit. "If I know Sanders as well as I think I do, he'll have over looked one tiny thing. The collision of the Iolite of India and the Turquoise of Greece. He knows their powers clashed, but he probably didn't think of the outcome."

Ishizu nodded in understanding. "His over confidence will be his down fall."

"Exactly." Nina said triumphantly. "We can use this one little miscalculation to our advantage."

"And what miscalculation is that?" Ishizu questioned still not catching on to Nina's train of thought.

Still grinning, Nina pointed to a spot on the page. Ishizu read it over, then looked at Nina quizzically. The blonde girl then nodded towards the back of the plane, where the others were sitting. Ishizu followed her gaze and observed them, then looked down at the book.

"Him?" She finally asked, looking back at the others once more.

Nina nodded slowly. "Sanders won't realize it until it's too late."

Ishizu continued to stare at the others, then slowly she smiled as well. "I'm glad to have someone like you here with me."

Nina grasped Ishizu's hand, then sat back to enjoy the rest of the flight. Things were finally looking in their favor.

* * *

The truck slowly moved on down the stretch of road. She gazed out the window, at the snow piled up around them. Absently she pulled her coat around herself tighter. She had never been a fan of the cold in the first place.

She glanced at him quickly. He had said few words to her all morning, and now he stared intently at the road before them. The silence was uncomfortable, but he never grabbed her bait for a conversation. She had finally given up on trying to talk with him and accepted the task of staring out the window.

As her green eyes turned to the icy landscape again she saw something on the other side of a large white hill. It was like black mounds, and it was oddly out of place.

"Kaiba…" Bree uttered, her eyes fixed on the objects.

"What?" His cold voice cut more than the chilling weather.

Ignoring his tone, Bree continued. "Pull over."

"Why?"

"Just do it." She told him firmly.

He cast her a dark look, but complied. As he pulled the rental truck to the shoulder of the rugged road Bree opened the passenger door and hopped out. Kaiba put the vehicle in park and did the same, coming around the front of the trunk and watching silently as Bree began to climb the hill.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked, slowly taking a few steps after her.

Bree glanced over her shoulder to him. "There's something on the other side." She took a few more steps and straightened, her eyes widening at the sight before her. "Hey, what is it that we're suppose to be looking for again?"

"An old path leading to a circle of stones, why?"

"Because I think I found the circle of stone…" Bree uttered, still looking at the bottom of the hill.

At hearing this Kaiba moved to Bree's side quickly. Once they both stood at the top of the hill the froze, unsure what to do.

Below them, in a small dip surrounded by white hills, were eleven tall black stones. They were spaced in a messy circle around what looked like a mound with a slab of granite leaning against it.

The pair made their way down the hill and into the stone circle, looking around.

"Where's the path, though?" Bree asked as she observed the ground.

"It's probably buried under the snow." Kaiba muttered. "But that doesn't matter, this does." He gestured towards the mound and granite slab. "It must be the entrance."

Bree wasn't paying attention to him. Slowly she was circling one of the black stones and running her gloved hand over the smooth surface. Frost made patterns on its surface.

"I think it's black onyx." Bree said. "For protection, maybe?"

"I don't care what it's for." Kaiba told her. He was at the piece of granite. "Looking at rocks isn't what we're here for. Now help me with this thing."

Bree sighed and went over to him. Together they went to one side and began to push on it. At first it moved little, but then the hunk of granite hit an icy spot and glided out of the way, revealing a dark stairwell leading below the earth.

"Ladies first." Kaiba uttered. Bree shot him a glare, but took the first step into the darkness.

The stairwell was cold, colder than outside. But as they went deeper it slowly started to warm and the distant sound of flames could be heard. They felt their way along the narrow walls, until a dim light could be seen and the bottom of the steps. Finally, they emerged from the staircase and into a long corridor reaching to the left and right, lit with torches but slowly disappearing into darkness on either side.

"Now what?" Bree asking, glancing from one side of the corridor to the other. "They can be anywhere."

"I think we should split up." Kaiba told her. "You do down there," He pointed to the right hall. "And I'll go down here." He pointed down the left.

"And if something should happen to one of us?"

"Then something happens." The brunette uttered. "If they get one of us, then the other still has a chance."

"Good point." Bree said, though reluctantly.

Without another word Kaiba began to head down his corridor, and the girl felt her heart skip a beat. What if something did happen and they never saw each other again?

"Kaiba…" She said before she could stop herself. He stopped and turned to her, his face emotionless. "Be careful."

He didn't say anything at first, just looked at her. Then he mumbled, "I'm not the one that should be careful, I can take care of myself."

_Of course he has to be rude about it._ Bree thought as she turned, but stayed still. _Maybe it's for the best…_

Kaiba watched her stand there. He couldn't help but feel a bit of remorse. What was going on? He never felt remorse, only when it came to Mokuba. Everyone else deserved what they got in life, and Bree was no exception. Or was she?

"Bree." The name was out of his mouth before he realized it. He went over to her again.

She spun around. "Yes?"

Not sure what he could say, and not really wanting to, he looked for some reason to explain him stopping her. She was watching him intently, almost expectantly. With nothing else to do, he reached into his pocket and took something out. Then he took Bree's hand and pushed something into it. "You need this more than I do."

Bree gasped the item, then looked down at it lying in her hand. It was Kaiba's handgun. She looked up at him, confused. "Wha-?"

"Don't get yourself killed." He said as a sort of explanation. Then he turned and continued off.

Bree watched him go off, unsure what else she could do. His voice had been a bit softer. Only a bit, but it meant he was serious in the fact he didn't want her killed.

_I suppose that's as good as I'll get with him._ She concluded. Smiling a bit, she put the handgun in her own coat pocket, then turned and continued down the dark hall.

* * *

The two figures slowly moved down the dark hall. The torches flickered, and ahead there was a door. It was ajar, and firelight flickered out, casting odd light into the corridor.

"Where are we going?" Takoda whispered. Her and Chiquita had been going through hall after hall for awhile now, and the Mexican had remained silent as to why.

"There." The other girl muttered, motioning to the door. "All of the Gem Keepers have been separated and are now being prepared for the ritual. We have to find each separate room and get them all out."

As they reached the door Chiquita gestured for Takoda to stop. She did so, and watched as Chiquita pushed the door opened and glanced inside.

"No one's here." She whispered. Takoda came to her side and looked in.

The small room had a table with clothing sitting on it and a small wooden chair beside it. There was a small fire in one corner, and on the opposite side of the room was a large mirror.

A noise rustled from the darkness of the hallway. Chiquita glanced out, then went into the room, pulling Takoda in with her.

"Someone's coming." She whispered. Then she pulled herself and Takoda behind the open door, hiding between the door and the wall.

The noise came closer, and it was evidently footsteps. They stopped before the doorway, and someone grunted as they pushed something into the room.

"The clothes are there." A gruff voice said. It was one of the "helpers" Antonio had hired. "Get dressed yourself, or someone will dress you for you." Then the person grabbed the doorknob and slammed it shut, revealing Chiquita and Takoda to the person in the room.

"Chiquita! Takoda!" The person cried. Both girls looked at the new comer and smiled.

"Mokuba!" They said together. Chiquita ran over to him and hugged him, making the boy blush.

"What are you two doing here?" Mokuba asked as Chiquita released him.

"We're breaking everyone out." Takoda told him. "And you're our first client."

Mokuba smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Mokuba," Chiquita uttered. He turned to her. "Do you know if the others have been taken to their rooms as well?"

"I think so." He told her. "I was the last one taken from that other room."

"Then let's get out of here." Chiquita said, moving towards the door.

Takoda grabbed her shoulder and shook her head. "That guard will be out there."

"Then what do we do?" Mokuba asked. Chiquita appeared to be thinking the same thing.

The Canadian shrugged, then looked around the room. Her eyes rested on the chair. Slowly she went over to it and picked it up, then went over to the door.

"What are you doing?" Chiquita asked.

Takoda went to the spot that would hide her if the door were to open. "Chiquita, get over here." The Mexican went over to her and Takoda turned her attention to Mokuba. "When I say so, call for the guard to come in. Say you need help with something. When he gets past the door, nod your head. Chiquita, when Mokuba nods his head, close the door. Alright?"

Confused, the other two nodded. Mokuba stood in the middle of the room and shouted, "Hey! Guard! I need a little help in here!" On the other side of the door there was a few muffled curses, and then the door swung open, concealing Chiquita and Takoda once more.

"What is it that you want, you brat?" The man asked. The girls could hear him walk further into the room. Mokuba nodded, his signal to Chiquita. The younger girl pushed the door close, startling the guard and making him jump. Taking the split second of confusion, Takoda raised the chair up and brought it down on the head of the guard with all her strength. There was a grotesque sound, and the guard fell to the ground.

"He won't be out long." Takoda noted. "We should get moving." She reopened the door, looked up and down the corridor, then stepped out into it. She glanced back to see Chiquita and Mokuba still staring at the unconscious guard. "Are you two coming?"

"Of course." Chiquita quickly said, and made her way over to Takoda.

Mokuba slowly joined them, his eyes still on the man on the floor. "I'm so glad you're on our side." He uttered.

"To make sure he stays put for awhile-" Chiquita said, pulling a key ring out of the pocket of her dress. She close the door and locked it.

"Good thinking." Takoda said, patting her on the shoulder.

The three of them began to move down the hall, Chiquita taking the lead. Within a few minutes they came to another door, this one with no guard and the door firmly closed.

"It's locked." Takoda stated after she tried to open the door. Chiquita stepped up and slid the key into the keyhole, turned it, and let the door open.

Inside was the girl Sundari, standing before the mirror in traditional East Indian clothing of blues and purples. She stared at them for a few moments, unsure what to make of them.

"We're getting you out of here." Mokuba told her. "You can trust us."

Sundari's eyes ventured to Chiquita. "But she's-"

"With us now." Takoda finished for her. Chiquita turned to her and grinned, Takoda smiled back.

After a few more moments of observing them, Sundari finally nodded and went over to them, Chiquita locking the door behind them just in case. The larger group continued on to find more doorways.

The rest of the doors they came to were locked and unguarded. They found Chayton partly dressed in a traditional Ojibway dance costume, then Medea fully dressed in white and teal ancient Greek robes. Now with a fairly large group they continued on through the dark corridors.

"We only have to find that Irish guy, then we can get out of here." Chiquita murmured as she peered down an adjoining hall to make sure no one was coming.

"Or we can just leave now." Medea offered as she started to move down this new corridor.

Chiquita stared at her. "Why would we leave now?"

"Well, we have most of the Gem Keepers here with us." The Greek girl told her. "They can't perform the ritual with only two Gem Keepers. If we leave now, that's all they'd have; The Mayan Keeper and the Celtic Keeper."

"But we can't just leave them here." Mokuba insisted.

"We won't." Medea told him. "We'll come back later, with the police or something."

"I think we should keep looking." Chayton said.

"Medea has a point." Takoda said. She was clutching onto Chayton's hand like he'd leave her again. "How about we'll see what we find first. If we find the others, then we find them. If we find the exit first, we leave."

"Alright." Chiquita finally said. "Whichever comes first."

The group kept going until Chayton froze and turned to face the way they had came.

"Chayton?" Takoda asked, gazing at her brother with a worried expression.

"You guys hear that?" The small boy asked. Slowly the others shook their heads. "I think someone's coming."

Chiquita gasped. "Oh no! Where are we suppose to go!"

"All we can do is stand here." Medea told her, her tone dark. "That's all we can do."

Slowly they all crowded together a bit, without really realizing it. All their eyes were locked on the passage they had come from. There was definitely the sound of footsteps. They closer and closer, ever so slowly, as if the owner of the feet were very cautious. Then a figure appeared at the other end, it's form lost in shadows. It stopped and stared at them, then made it's way towards them. Finally, the person stepped into the light cast off by a torch.

"Bree!" Chayton cried before he could stop. He quickly went forwards to the oncoming girl, who smiled and knelt down to hug him. Chayton returned the hug, then grabbed Bree's hand and pulled her towards the group.

"Well I'll be…" Medea uttered.

"Nice to see you, too." Bree told her, still smiling. "Wow, there's a lot of you." She added as she looked down at them all.

"Chayton, you know her?" Takoda asked.

"Yes." Chayton told her. He faced everyone. "Everyone, this is Bree. I met her in Greece."

"You were in Greece!" Takoda added, shock worn into her face. "Why!"

"Grandma sent me there for protection from the guy who took you." Chayton added sorrowfully. Then a thought occurred to him, and he spun around to Bree. "Bree, it was Sanders who brought us here!"

"I know, I know." Bree muttered, patting him on the head. "We all know, and we've been working hard to find you all."

"Who's all here?" Sundari questioned.

"Just Kaiba and I." The Irish girl told her. "The others are on their way here from Greece still."

"Kaiba…?" Mokuba uttered, dumbfound. "My brother's here?"

Bree turned to him, then recognized the boy from Kaiba's locket. "You must be Mokuba." She knelt down before him, smiling. "Yes, you're brother's here. He was so bent on finding you he wouldn't stop for a breath." She reached out and ruffled his hair, then stood. "So, what are you all doing?"

"Breaking out." Chayton said plainly.

"We're still trying to find some more of the people." Sundari added.

"Mind if I tag along?" Bree asked.

"Of course not!" Chayton said happily.

Bree grinned again, then followed the group as they moved on down the dark maze. After a few more turns they came to yet another door, this one was unlocked. Chiquita went in first, followed by the others.

This was no small room as the others had been. It was a large underground cavern with large fire pits at four places around the room, equally placed to form a square. In the center of the room a stone platform was placed, it rose a foot or two off the floor. One the platform's surface were seven circles, each outlined with black onyx. Within each circle was a different ancient dialect, and sitting in the center of each was one of the items that held one of the Shadow Gems; the bracelet that held the Iolite of India, the brooch that held the Turquoise of Greece, the key with the Obsidian of Japan, the pocket mirror with the Moonstone of the Mayans, the ring with the Citrine of the Celts, and the leather band with the Hematite of the Ojibway attached. The only circle empty was one with hieroglyphics carved inside of it, and it was obviously awaiting for it's Shadow Gem to be delivered to it.

"This is the ritual room…" Chiquita whispered, almost breathlessly. "Hurry, follow me."

Bree paused and took it all in. "So this is the Chaos Gate…" She ran her hand over the surfaces of the platform, then followed the others through a door on the other side of the room.

This new room was also large, but not as large as the ritual room. There were a few torches flickering on the walls, and one side of the room was occupied by four cells, three of which were full. The people within them were sleeping.

Slowly they group moved closer to the cells, though it was only Sundari who realized who they were.

"Dad!" She cried, running over to one and kneeling down as close to him as she could. She reached through the bars, though she could reach the man sleeping on the cot. "Dad, it's me, Sundari!"

Slowly the man sat up, he rubbed his eyes, then looked at the girl. "Su-Sundari!" He quickly crawled over to her and grasped her hands. Tears formed in both their eyes, though only Sundari's spilled over.

The other two prisoners got up. They cried out as well, and scurried over to the crying girl as close as they could. Sundari went over to her mother, then to her younger sister, crying hysterically.

Chiquita quickly unlocked all the cell doors, and the family rejoined together. Sundari held each of them close and cried, happy to finally have them back.

"I'm sorry to bring this reunion to an end," Medea piped up, making them turn to her. "But we shouldn't be standing around here, especially so close to the Chaos Gate. We should do this somewhere safer, say, a few miles away?"

"She's right." Sundari's father said, after the girl translated what Medea had said.

The group left the cell room, quickly passed through the large cavern with the Chaos Gate, and back into the corridor beyond.

* * *

All around him was quiet, save for the sound of his footsteps and of the torches. The passage was long and dark, seemingly without an end.

Finally he came to a cross path. He heard a few sounds down the left path and stopped. He pressed himself against the wall and peered around the corner. There was an open door about ten feet down, and two figures were moving towards it. The one in the lead seemed to be being pushed by the one behind him. Then the pair veered off into the doorway.

Quickly he continued down the hall towards the door. It seemed that the man being pushed was one of those who were kidnapped. He stood beside the open door, and heard one of the men say something gruffly. Then footsteps came towards the door and the one who was doing the pushing came out. He noticed him and turned, a bit startled.

"Hey, what ar-" Was all the guard could get out before a fist contacted his face. The gruff man fell back, falling onto the ground.

Kaiba stepped over him, his eyes still on the guard. _What a piece of shit._ He thought. _Probably a waste of money, too._ He bent over to make sure this man was unconscious, then found a ring of keys in his pocket. He took them and stood once more.

"Where did you come from?" A voice asked. Kaiba turned to the man that had been forced into the room. He was rubbing the back of his head and staring at Kaiba. "I do hope you're on my side."

"I don't have a side." Kaiba muttered. "I'm just looking for someone."

"I bet you are." The other man said, grinning. "You have the look of someone ready to tear anything apart to find something." He stepped forward and held out a hand. "Name's Neil."

The brunette stared at his hand, but made no motion to take it. "Kaiba." He eyed Neil over. _So, this is Bree's reason for being here. He isn't exactly what I expected._

"Kaiba, huh?" Neil continued, moving the hand he had been holding out and rubbing his chin. "You must be Mokuba's brother, then."

"Mokuba?" He said quickly. "You've seen him?"

"Yes, I have." The red head continued as he moved out of the room and started down the hall. Kaiba reluctantly followed him. "Good kid. Has a lot of courage and heart."

Kaiba wasn't sure if he should like Neil's good opinion of Mokuba, or dislike it because it was Neil it came from. He forgot that, and carried on. "Do you know where he is?"

"He might be still in the cell room." Neil uttered. "He was still there when I was taken, though he might be gone now."

"Can you still take me there?" Kaiba demanded.

Neil glanced at him over his shoulder. "Cheeky, aren't we? Of course I can take you there, we just have to back track."

"Then do that." Kaiba told him, his tone low. "And make it quick."

"Someone's pushy…" Neil muttered, though Kaiba pretended not to hear that.

The Irish man then led the way through the passage, turning down one hall and then another. The walk was in silence, neither of them saying anything. Kaiba made sure to be a few steps behind Neil, close enough to follow but not close enough to be near him.

As they turned a corner Neil stopped suddenly, and Kaiba almost ran into him. Frowning deeply, Kaiba glared at the back of Neil's head. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up." Neil advised.

"What did you say?" Kaiba asked, his tone sharp.

Neil glanced at him and gave him a warning look. "Someone's coming." He said, pointing to a place up ahead were the passage they heading down merged with another. From this second corridor came muffled voice.

Slowly the pair of them moved forwards, staying in the shadows as much as they could. Shadows were flickering on the wall of the other hall, many shadows of many people. Finally, they came to the mouth of Neil and Kaiba's hall and continued walking, the two young men unnoticed by them.

It was Neil who spoke out to them first. "Bree?" One of the figures stopped, then turned to the hall. Neil stepped out of the shadows and smiled at her.

"Neil!" Bree cried. She ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. "I thought we wouldn't find you."

"Seto!" Another voice cried out. Kaiba turned to see Mokuba rushing towards him. The brunette kneeled down and accepted his small brother into a hug as well.

"It looks like we have everyone now." Another small girl said as she stepped forwards. Her voice had a Spanish accent.

"I think so, Chiquita." Mokuba agreed as he let go of Kaiba. "Let's find the exit and get out of this place."

"How did you get here?" Neil asked Bree as the group began to move down the hall once more.

"Well, a few hours after you were taken, this guy," Bree motioned to Kaiba. "And another little kid named Yugi showed up on your front porch. They told your mom and I what had happened, and then I went with them to find you."

"Sounds like the reckless things you do." Neil said as he playfully ruffled Bree's hair. She smiled, but glanced over to Kaiba. The two of them gazed at each other for a moment or two, then Kaiba moved his gaze to Mokuba. Bree sighed a bit, then turned back to Neil.

"Up there." Chiquita told them. She had stopped and was pointing up the passage they were heading down. "That's the way out."

"Home, here we come!" Chayton cried. He grabbed Takoda's hand and began to race down the hall, pulling her behind him. The rest followed, but at a slower pace, though Chiquita stayed in place.

Mokuba noticed her standing there and stopped. "Chiquita, aren't you coming?" His stopping made Kaiba pause, along with Bree and Neil.

"I'd like to…" The girl mumbled. "But I can't leave Antonio."

"He'll be fine." Takoda added as she came up beside Mokuba, this time pulling Chayton behind her.

"I know, but still…" Chiquita looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet. "I can't leave him, he's my brother. He's the only thing I have."

Mokuba opened his mouth to respond, but someone beat him to it. "How touching." A voice from the stair well announced. "But I have a better idea- why don't you all stay awhile?" Slowly the speaker stepped down from the shadows of the stairs and into the torchlight.

Medea glared at him. "Sanders…"

"Yes, I've finally arrived." Sanders told his stepdaughter as he came closer, making Medea retreat a step or two. More men came down behind him. "And I've brought friends." He gestured to the men behind him, and two of them shoved forwards an unconscious Bakura and Marik who fell to the ground.

"Bakura!" Sundari gasped. She moved forwards, away from her parents and sister, and grabbed onto his hand.

"Marik!" Medea cried, and she crouched down beside him. She glared up at Sanders. "If you hurt him in any way-"

"Oh, don't worry my dear." Sanders cooed to her. "They're both alright, just a had a bit of sleeping pills. They'll awake in awhile." He then moved his gaze to the others. "As for the rest of you, where do you think you're going? The party hasn't even started yet."

Sanders motioned and his men moved forwards, ceasing all those who stood in the hall. His eyes fell on Bree and Kaiba.

"Well, what a surprise." He chuckled. "Make sure these uninvited guests are taken somewhere, away from the others." The men nodded and began to pull the others off. One man remained with Chiquita, and Sanders' frowned as he looked down upon her. "And you. You're brother will be very upset when he finds out what you've done." He went towards her and reached into her pocket, removing the key ring that sat there.

"I won't let you hurt Antonio!" Chiquita cried, kicking out at him. "You lied to him!"

"Behave yourself!" Sanders ordered. When Chiquita continued to struggle, Sanders raised his hand and brought the back of it across Chiquita's face. The girl fell limp. "You are to do as you're told." He said, then stood. He faced the man holding Chiquita. "Take her where she can't cause any trouble, then inform Antonio of what's been going on."

"Yes, sir." The man said. He picked up Chiquita, slung her over his shoulder, and then followed after the others who were slowly disappearing down the hall.

Sanders watched them go, then pulled the Lapis Lazuli out of his pocket and rolled it between his fingers. "Everything's coming together…" He uttered to himself, then he slowly made his way down the hall as well.


	27. The Chaotic End

**A Note from Chione**

I'd just like to take this moment to say a few things, after all, this is "technically" the last chapter of _Shadow Gems_ (Yeah, I know I said there was two more, but the next one is the Epilogue). Can you believe it's almost over? I think it's awesome.

And just think, it was only a year ago I was sitting before a hotel computer, sometime around twelve in the morning, and I just _had_ to write the first chapter. Right now I don't remember where I got the original idea for _Shadow Gems_, I really don't. Odd, eh? But I'm SO glad that I got it, whatever it was.

I'm very proud of how it all turned out. Sometimes I wondered if it would, and this chapter you're about to read came together much better than I thought it would. In all truth, I had no clue exactly how I was going to end it, and just two days ago I came up with this.

I can't wait to get started on the sequel, though I'm still not sure how I'm going to start the sequel yet… I'll think of something.

As for a question asked in the reviews- No, there will not be any dueling in this story. Why? I don't do that, I never have. In all my Yu-Gi-Oh stories I always lean more towards the magical aspect of the show, having to do with the Millennium Items, the Shadow Realm and Monsters, and Ancient Egypt. So, no, there will be no dueling, not now or ever. Sorry for the disappointment!

I'd really like to thank Shroomy, whom I forced to listen to my crazy ideas and asked what she thought about them.

And the internet where I found each gemstones that would become the Shadow Gems, and where I found the actual magical properties to these gemstones that would feed to the powers of the Shadow Gems themselves.

And of course, I'd like to thank you the readers for reading this crazy ass story, and sending me wonderful reviews that kept me going when I didn't feel like writing anymore.

Well, I do believe that's it! Hope you enjoy the last two chapters of _Shadow Gems_.

-_ Chione_

* * *

The group moved on through the darkness, following the sounds of fire ahead. Slowly and steadily the light at the end of the corridor came closer, until they emerged from the shadowy stairwell and into the torch lit hall.

They looked around, seeing two different ways in which they could go. Each path looked identical to the other; a long, gaping mouth into the abyss.

"Now what?" Joey asked as the look at his companions. A few of them seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"We came here for a reason." Ishizu told him. "To find the others and stop the Chaos from entering this world.

"It looks like our best shot is to go separate ways." Yugi noted as he moved his gaze from one direction to the other.

Yami looked down at him. "I don't think that's the best way to go about it."

"No, he's right." Nina piped, placing a gentle hand on Yami's shoulder. "It would be faster for us to go in other directions."

"Nina, Yugi and I will go this way." Ishizu said, stepping towards the left most path. "Yami, you, Joey and Ryou go the other way. Be sure to check any doorway you come across for the Keepers, and whoever else might be down here."

"And what if we find the Chaos Gate?" Ryou asked.

"How will we even know if we find it?" Joey added.

Nina opened the leather book and flipped through it quickly. She then turned the book to show them both a picture of a grand platform with circles and other carvings etched into its surface. "This is the Chaos Gate. Be careful if you find it, because that means Sanders and his helpers are close by."

"Yami, you should take this." Yugi said. Yami turned to him and saw the boy holding out the Millennium Puzzle.

"Yugi-" He began, but Yugi interrupted him.

"It rightfully belongs to you." Yugi explained. "Besides, if something happens, I know I won't be able to use it's magic. Maybe you will, so take it."

"Alright." Yami uttered, taking the golden relic and placing its chain over his head. Joey and Ryou began to go one way as Ishizu, Nina and Yugi went another.

Yami watched them go down their corridor, and he felt a sense of fear. Quickly he caught Nina by the hand and pulled her back a step.

"Yami, what is it?" She asked, her eyes examining his face.

The past Pharaoh sighed. "Promise me you'll stay safe."

"What?"

"Please Nina. That's the least you can do for me."

She continued to look at him, then nodded slowly. "I'll be fine." She said encouragingly. "But will you?"

"I can watch out for myself." Yami told her. "And I'll make sure Joey and Ryou stay safe."

The pale girl smiled. She placed a slender hand on the side of Yami's face, then quickly leaned towards him and placed her lips on his other cheek. "That's all I need to hear." Nina whispered. Then, before he could react, she turned and joined Ishizu and Yugi who were farther down the passage. Soon all three disappeared into the shadows.

Yami stood, dumbfounded, gazing where Nina had gone off to. A voice brought him back to reality, calling, "Hey, are you coming or what?" Yami turned to Joey, who had yelled, then quickly caught up with the other two. They continued on to the unknown.

They kept walking down corridor after corridor, each one looking the same as the last. This seemed to be the pace, until they saw movement ahead. Silently the three stepped into the shadows of the hall, hidden from the light shed by torches. Up ahead it seemed four men with guns strapped across their backs were dragging two unconscious figures down the hall. Suddenly, they veered off into a room that had been hidden in darkness.

"Let's go see what they're doing." Yami uttered, and led the way towards the door.

As they approached they could hear a fire roar to life within the room, casting light into the hall. The men inside began to speak in surly voices. Cups clanked together and a liquid could be heard pouring into them. The voices within came together in a sort of cheer, and then went back to speaking normally.

"Sounds like they're having a party." Joey whispered as they stood just out of sight beside the door. "Shall we crash it?"

"I think that's a grand idea." Ryou added. He turned to Yami. "You're the leader, you first."

"No, after you." Yami told him, shaking his head.

Joey placed a hand on both their shoulders. "No, no, after me." He grinned at both of them, then pushed past to stand in the doorway. Yami and Ryou then joined him.

It took a moment for the guards to take notice of the three new additions, but once they did they stood quickly, some dropping their glasses of what appeared to be whiskey, and fumbled for their weapons. The closest one managed to swing his gun around, and found Joey standing right before him.

"Don't you know that guns are dangerous?" The blonde asked, then quickly punched the armed man in the face. He then grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him into another guard. Both went flying into the room's stone wall, where the unconscious guard's gun came up and managed to hit the other in the face, making his nose bleed and also making him useless. Both slumped to the ground.

A third guard cried out and pointed his weapon towards Joey. "That's not a good idea." Ryou advised from where he stood behind the guard. He pinched the man's shoulder, hitting a nerve and rendering him into a deep sleep. The guard dropped his weapon and collapsed onto the ground.

The final armed man looked at his fallen comrades. A look a fright was on his face. He looked from one person to the other, then pushed past Ryou and ran towards the door.

"You're not getting away that easily." Yami muttered, and reached out towards him. The Puzzle around his neck glittered and a glimmer of light sparkled in Yami's fingertips, then went out towards the fleeing guard. It hit him in the back of the head, and he fell face first into the ground.

"What was that!" Joey cried, staring at the last of the fallen guards. "Did you kill him!"

Yami cast a dark glance towards Joey. "Of course not. He's just unconscious, no harm done."

"Except maybe to his face!" The blonde added. Absently he rubbed his own nose.

"What about those people they hauled into here?" Ryou asked, changing the topic.

"They're over there." Joey told him, gesturing to the two figures slumped against the wall. His eyes then widened. "It's Marik and Bakura!"

"Didn't Kaiba say they went to Egypt for the last Gem?" Ryou questioned as the three of them went towards the other two.

"Yes, he did." Yami told him. He knelt down before Marik and Bakura's forms. "Sanders must have beat them to it, and caught them. That means Sanders is here now."

"And he'll soon start that ritual thing." Joey uttered, the realization of it a hard hit. He leaned on a table and his hand brushed against one of the glasses the guards had. It was still full, so the teen quickly took a swig of whiskey.

The three of them were silent. "Let's wake these two up, then." Ryou finally said. He placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder and gently shook him. Nothing happened.

"How do we even wake them up?" Joey asked. "It looks like they're out cold."

Yami turned to him, unsure what to say. His eyes landed on the whiskey. "Joey, hand me that bottle."

The other teen glanced at the bottle of fiery liquid, picked it up, and handed it over to him. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Wake them up." Was the plain reply. He turned the cap and took it off, then held it under Marik's nose. After a second or two the sandy haired youth's eyelids started to flutter, then he managed to open his eyes. With one hand he pushed the bottle away from him, and with the other he rubbed his forehead and let out a groan.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Ryou stated. "It seems that's been happening a lot lately." He added as an afterthought.

"Why does my head hurt?" Marik wondered, still not exactly sure what was going on.

"You've been out for awhile, I assume." Yami told him, handing the bottle of whiskey over to Ryou so he could wake up Bakura. "You're in the underground area where the Chaos Gate is. Joey, Ryou, and I are here. Just sit for awhile."

Beside him Bakura started to stir. Unlike Marik who pushed the bottle away, Bakura's hand enclosed around it and pried it from Ryou's grip. He raised it to his lips and drank a few gulps.

Joey cringed at Bakura's reaction. "How can you drink so much at once?"

"It comes with experience." Bakura mumbled, a weak smile on his lips. His hazy eyes then fixed on Yami and cleared a bit. "You."

"What?" Yami asked.

The thief's eyes narrowed in a glare. "You and your damn riddles and puzzles."

Yami smiled. "I thought there might be some in that labyrinth. I wasn't sure or not."

"Well, let's get out of here." Bakura muttered as he slowly started to rise. His legs were a bit shaky, and he grabbed hold of Ryou's shoulder. He then looked at Ryou and realized who it was. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? I told you to stay in Greece!"

"All of us from Greece are here." Ryou told him gently, not wanting to agitate him in the state he was in. "I wasn't about to be left behind."

"Ishizu's here?" Marik said. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine." Yami explained to him. "Nina, Yugi and her went a separate way, but we'll find them after." It seemed his words eased Marik a bit.

"You know what's wrong with people today?" Bakura asked, still glaring at Ryou. "They don't follow orders."

"And I order that we get moving." Yami told him. "Sanders is here, with the last Gem. The ritual will be starting soon."

Both Marik and Bakura stared at Yami, then remembered what had happened in Egypt.

"Shit…" Bakura muttered.

"We have to get moving." Marik said. "Let's hurry up, find everyone, and get out of here."

Joey clapped him on the shoulder. "That's the best idea anyone's had all day!"

As they moved towards the door Bakura eyed one of the guards, then bent over and grabbed his gun. To the questioning looks from the others he simple said, "I'm not going anywhere without a weapon now. They got me once, I'll shoot them before they can do it again."

"The scary thing is he will." Ryou muttered to Joey, who merely nodded.

The slightly larger group left the room and continued down the hall, disappearing into the dark once more.

* * *

He leaned against the rock wall, staring out at the man who stood by the door. He sat in a cell, beside three others that were filled with an older East Indian man, and what seemed to be his wife and daughter. The others had been taken to other cells somewhere else in the complex underground system, and he hoped he could find them when the time came.

He supposed the ring leader of this whole chain of events was rather confident that no one could get out of the cells, because he had instructed only one guard to stand before the door. Though the guard had a large rifle, he was confident that the weapon would be rendered useless, as with its owner.

Taking his hand out of his pocket and with it the key ring he had managed to hold onto, he slowly went over to the door of the cell and put his arms through the bars, resting his elbows on a cross bar and holding his hand before the lock. He idly concealed the ring of keys with his hand, and managed to slip one of the keys into the lock. He tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled it out and tried another one.

"What are you doing?" The guard barked.

Kaiba looked at him, making sure the guard didn't see what he was up to. To this man, he was just leaning against the door of his cell. "Nothing."

"Get back against the wall." The other man ordered.

"Why should I?" Kaiba asked. "I'm not doing anything." Another key didn't work. He moved on to the next.

Slowly the guard began to venture towards him. "I said, get back against the wall."

Kaiba gave him an icy stare. "What are you going to do?" Yet another one didn't go.

"I'll make you." The guard said, tightening his grip on his gun.

"I'd like to see you try." Two more keys that didn't work.

"Don't think I won't." He persisted. "I can and I will." He stood right before Kaiba, their faces close as they glared at each other.

Finally! The key for the lock!

Kaiba smiled a bit, a cruel smile. "Then why don't you come inside?" He asked. He turned the key, and the locked clicked. He forced the cell door open, smashing its metal bars into the guard's face. Kaiba quickly stepped from the cell, grabbed the guard by the arm, pried the gun from his fingers, and spun him into the cell in one smooth movement. He shut the door, locking the guard inside.

"Let me out!" The guard demanded, grabbing onto the bars and pressing his face against them.

"How about you wait for me here?" Kaiba asked, slinging the gun onto his shoulder. "I'll be back in awhile."

He turned to leave, but the older man in the next cell began to call after him. Kaiba stopped and turned, looking at this man.

"I don't speak Indian." Kaiba told him, though he knew the man wouldn't understand him. "Just wait here, it's safer for you." He made a gesture, trying to get across for the man to stay. After a moment or two the other man fell silent, seemingly understanding. Kaiba nodded, and quickly left the room.

He wandered down the dank corridors, not exactly sure where he could find the others. As he turned the corner, voices reached his ears; a female, and a male. His heart sped up.

_Bree?_ Quickly he continued down the hall, seeing a doorway. As he got closer, it was clear the female voice belonged to Bree, and the male probably to the guard watching her. They seemed to be arguing, though Kaiba couldn't make out the words.

When he was only a few feet away, he heard a shot fire. Two more voices, sounding like they belonged to small girls, screamed. Kaiba's heart skipped a beat.

_Bree, what did your loud mouth get you into now!_

Before he knew what was happening he found himself running the rest of the way to the room. He entered it and saw that it was smaller than the one he had been in, with only two cells. One held two little girls, clinging to each other in fear. The other had had its lock shot off, and the door slowly swung open. Bree stepped out of it, holding the handgun Kaiba had given her. The guard was on the ground near the cell, knocked out.

He stared at Bree, and her eyes rested on him, almost stunned to see him standing there. A wave of relief washed over him as he realized she was safe, as well as anger for making him panic like that, and an odd sort of happiness from seeing her there. For the second time he moved without thinking about it, but this time it was towards her and pulling her close to him.

"Kaiba?" She squeaked, almost as surprised as him for this sudden action.

He stepped away from her, though his hands remained on her shoulders. His face then took on a serious look. "Don't _ever_ do anything like that again."

Bree blinked, confused. She looked back at the cell door she had shot with the handgun. "So, next time you want me to stay in the cage and be locked up forever at gunpoint?"

Kaiba shook his head, releasing her shoulders. "No. Never mind."

"Alright…" The girl mumbled, examining Kaiba closely. She then sighed, and went over to the other cell. "Alright, girls, I'll get you out." She lifted the handgun and pointed it at the lock.

"No! No! No!" The two inside cried, and huddled closer together.

Kaiba went over to Bree and pushed her hand away. "I have a better way." He told her, then took the keys from his pocket.

"Where'd you get those?" She demanded. "I want a set."

"You can have them later." Kaiba told her. He went through the keys, and eventually found one for the cell. It opened, and the two girls came out.

"We have to hurry." One said. It was the Spanish girl, the one Mokuba had called "Chiquita".

"True." Bree muttered. "Now that Sanders is here, the ritual will be starting soon."

"Wait-" The other girl muttered. She raised a hand for them to be silent, her eyes on the door. "I think I hear someone coming."

Indeed, from the hall, there were footsteps slowly coming towards them. Bree and Kaiba exchanged looks, then silently raised their guns, pointing towards the door, and moved in front of the two little girls. They waited, the footsteps coming closer. Finally, a figure came around the corner, saw their guns, and jumped back.

"Don't shoot!" He cried, covering his head with his arms. "It's just me! Don't shoot!"

Bree lowered her gun first. "Joey?"

Soon the others came into view and stopped, some looking at Joey and some looking in to see the people in the room.

Yami smiled as he stepped into the room. "Well, this is a nice surprise."

"What's wrong with him?" Bakura asked, who still hadn't seen Bree and Kaiba within the room. He turned, and finally saw them. The former spirit cried, then pointed his own gun at them.

"Oh, lower you gun." Ryou told him. He then looked over to Kaiba who still had his raised. "You, too."

Kaiba slowly lowered his. "I was hoping there was a way I could've shot Wheeler, and still made it look like an accident."

"Ha, ha." Joey told him in a dry tone. "You're just on a roll today, aren't you?"

Kaiba opened his mouth to retort, but someone pushed past him. "Stop your arguing!" Chiquita demanded, her small voice oddly strong. Finally the others acknowledged her and Takoda.

"Who's this?" Ryou asked.

"Who cares who I am." Chiquita snapped. "We have to get to the Chaos Gate, we have to stop the ritual!"

"She's right." Takoda added, stepping up beside Chiquita. "There are lives at stake, maybe even the whole world. We have to get there, now."

"You heard the little girls." Bree muttered. "Let's get moving." She looked down at Chiquita. "Do you think you can get us there?"

"Of course." The Mexican said, smiling a bit. She took to the lead, with Takoda beside her.

When the others didn't move, Bree glared at them. "Go! They know their way around this place better than the rest of us."

The others began to move, and Bakura muttered, "Taking orders from little girls. What is the world coming to?" But Ryou glared at him, rendering him silent. Their pace quickened with a sense of urgency, and quickly they moved through the darkness.

* * *

He pulled her across the large room, his strong hands tight around her wrists. Whenever she tried to pull away he'd yank her forwards, hard. But she refused to let him see her squirm, and kept a strong face, though her arms and wrists were starting to ache.

The room wasn't as dark as it had been the last time she was in there. Now torches flickered in brackets hung on the walls, making the slick surface of the platform shine, and the items sitting on it sparkle.

He led her up a small set of steps onto the platform, and started leading her over to one of the circles carved into the surface. As her eyes fell to the circle and what sat in it she began to pull away harder, fear rising in her. This might be her end.

"Stop fighting." Sanders hissed at her, pulling her roughly so that she stood between him and the circle. Seeing it so close she finally stopped and stared at her fate. "Good, now get in."

"Why?" Medea asked, turning towards her stepfather. She might be doomed to die in that circle, but she could stall for a few more minutes of life.

Sanders' eyes were hard as he looked down at her. He looked odd, now dressed in what seemed to be High Priest robes from ancient Egypt. It was a plane, white robe, with golden wristbands, a heavily jeweled necklace, and a dagger hanging at his hip for decoration.

"I need you in the circle." He told her darkly. "Get in it."

"No." Medea stuck her chin out stubbornly. "You can't make me."

"Oh really?" He chuckled at this. "Because, I'm pretty sure I can. See, I have in my hold your dear Marik. With the snap of my fingers, I can make him gone. For good."

Medea kept her gaze cold, but she knew Sanders would go through with his threat. Still glaring at him she took three steps backwards, then stopped in the center of the circle.

"That's my girl." Sanders said, smiling at her mockingly. "Now, pick up the brooch." Medea stood there, unmoving. "Don't test my patience." He warned.

"Bastard." She said under her breath, but she knelt down and picked the brooch up, the Turquoise glittering in the light.

He continued to grin at her, like the victor in some odd contest. "My dear, you're just like your mother. Beautiful beyond belief, as well as strong willed." His tone had been light, almost dreamlike as he remembered Medea's mother, but now it dropped and became cold. "But powerless once you found the right weakness."

"What do you care about my mother?" Medea snapped.

"I did care about your mother." Sanders told her. "Loved her, really. And she loved me. But," he stopped for a moment, a frown creasing his forehead. "She loved you more."

The girl couldn't help but scoff. "If she loved me, why did she leave?"

"She didn't know what else to do." He explained. "Like I said, I did love Kalista. That's why I shared with her my plans of finding all the Shadow Gems, I thought her and I could have everything. But she refused to let me use you as a "tool", so she tried to leave and take you with her. I could let her go, but I needed you."

"Why did you need me?"

"Because, you had a certain quality. A darker side, one that my dear, late sister didn't have. Because of this darkness, the Gem revealed more to you than it ever did with Nina. Darkness begets darkness, as it were."

Medea's glare darkened. "That's the only reason you kept me?"

"Oh course." He said matter-of-factly. "But, Kalista kept trying to come back and take you."

"She did?"

"Yes, but I made sure her attempts never reached you. Though, after awhile they became tiring, so I went to the courts. I presented to them that Kalista was an unfit mother, they agreed, and gave me legal custody of you.

"But that didn't stop her, oh no. She thought that maybe if she had a better husband, and a more suitable place for you to live, the courts would give you back. And her plan almost worked, too."

Medea stared at him. "But?"

"But I stepped in." The smile on his face sickened her. "I saw a problem, and I removed it."

Her eyes widened in horror as she understood. "Yo-you killed her?"

"I didn't kill her." Sanders said quickly. "I almost _had_ her killed. I made some calls to a few old friends, and they were more than happy to help me."

"Almost had her killed?" Medea said. "What does that mean?"

"They managed to get her, but she isn't dead." He explained. "Right now I believe she's in a hospital, deep in a coma. She's doing now what she use to do, slowly eating up all her husband's money. Only this time, it's for hospital bills and not designer clothing."

"A coma…" She stammered. Her brain was still trying to process this. "A coma… you put my mother in a coma?"

"Why else do you think her letters stopped coming?"

Her breath came in sharp gasps, then she looked at him. The hatred she had always felt for him grew stronger now. "You bastard!" She cried, and moved to hit him. But her hand hit something else, an invisible barrier that flickered now that something made contact with it. The enclosed around the circle holding her within it.

"Wondering what it is?" Sanders asked when he saw Medea's confused look. "It's the magic of the Chaos Gate. Once the Shadow Gem and Keeper are both in their designated circle, they can't leave. Not until the ritual is over, that is." He smiled. "But I don't want you to get lonely, so I'll have the others brought in for some company." He turned around and began walking to the edge of the platform, nodding towards a man standing near the door. This man turned and opened it, allowing more guards to enter, each one pulling a Gem Keeper after them.

"You're a monster." Medea said to Sanders' back.

He glanced at her from over his shoulder. "I do what I can." He then looked back at the guards. "They have to go into the circles on their own, you can't force them to."

The nearest one nodded, and he looked to Sundari. "Go in, else your family gets it." The young girl stared at him in fear, then submitted and stepped within the circle, picking up the bracelet with the Iolite.

In a similar fashion they forced the other Keepers into their circles. Finally, the only ones who remained were Mokuba and Sanders. The boy, who was now dressed in Buddhist monk's attire, was still struggling against his captor, and Sanders stood watch. Finally, Sanders pushed the guard out of the way and grabbed hold of Mokuba.

"Just get in the circle already!" He ordered.

From across the room there was a crash, and the door opened. Two guards fell onto the ground, and behind them entered four people. One of them looked up at Sanders, a dark look on his face.

"Let him go." Kaiba ordered. He raised the gun he was holding, aiming it at Sanders. Beside him Bree and Bakura did likewise, while Marik grabbed a gun from one of the fallen guards.

"I was wondering when you'd all show up." Sanders told him. He didn't release Mokuba, but pulled the boy between himself and the armed weapons.

"But this time we're not alone." Bree stated plainly. "We have backup." Behind her Ryou, Joey and Yami stepped forwards to be seen.

"Ryou…" Sundari uttered, her eyes wide as she stared at him. Then they moved to his former yami. "And Bakura? How are there two of you?" It seemed most of the others, including Sanders, were thinking the same thing.

"This isn't the time or place to explain." Ryou stated.

"It doesn't matter." Sanders said, bringing the attention back to the matter at hand. "You see, I knew it was only a matter of time before the others from Greece showed up." He nodded to something behind the group.

Confused, Joey turned around to see what Sanders had been looking at. From the corridor beyond a group of guards came, ten of them, all armed. They pointed their guns at the new comers, and one uttered, "Lower your weapons." Slowly Marik dropped his, followed by Bree and then Kaiba.

Bakura glared at the guard. "To bloody hell if I'll give up that easily." He raised his up to shoot at one of the guards, but another took the blunt end of his rifle and hit Bakura in the back of the head. The thief slumped, dropping his gun. Joey quickly caught him, and pulled one of Bakura's arms around his neck, making sure he didn't fall.

All the while Sanders watched, grinning. "You probably thought I didn't think you'd get out because I didn't have a lot of security." He muttered. "But it's not that I'm not prepared, it's that you are too predictable."

From the other room with the cells three more guards came, one holding Yugi, one holding Nina, and one holding Ishizu.

"It's so nice that you've all come to share my triumph. Take those Items away from those two." Sanders added as he looked around at all of them. One of the guards took the Millennium Puzzle from Yami and the Ring from Bakura. Sanders then turned back to Mokuba. "Now, get in the circle."

"Mokuba, don't do it." Kaiba told him. The boy looked towards his brother and nodded.

"Get in the circle Mokuba." Sanders said. Then he dropped his voice so only the boy could hear. "Or else your brother dies." He watched as Mokuba's eyes widened. "It's the least you can do." He added, louder. "Think of all he's done for you. Lost one of his expensive helicopters, traveled all the way to Ireland, then to Greece, then to Greenland. Got lost, and then captured, in an underground maze. He's done all that for you. Now, do something for him."

"Don't." Kaiba called.

Mokuba looked at him. "I have to." He finally said. "He's right…" Silently, and ignoring Kaiba's cries, he stepped into the circle and picked up his key.

"No…" Kaiba uttered, then hung his head. Sanders had defeated them both.

"Finally, all the Keepers and all the Gems are together once more!" Sanders exclaimed. He made his way over to his own circle and stepped within it, picking up the Lapis Lazuli as he did. "Hold your Gems before you." He ordered the other Keepers. When some hesitated, he continued. "Do it, or the others will die." The ones that had hesitated looked towards the others, then did as they were told.

"I can't believe this is happening." Joey muttered, his eyes wide as he watched the Keepers hold out their Gems. "This can't be happening…"

"It is." Yami assured him. "There's nothing we can do…"

On the platform the Gems were starting to glow. They warmed in their Keeper's hands, then started to pull away from the items they were hidden in. Everyone in the room could feel the power building up, and it made their hairs stand on end. Finally, the things that held the Shadow Gems fell away. The key, the bracelet, the brooch, and all the other things fell to the platform in a clatter. Before each Keeper their Gem hovered in the air, on it's own.

The lights within the magic items grew brighter, and a soft humming began to fill the air. Without knowing it, some held their breaths as they watched. Then, without warning, it all stopped, and each Gem fell to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sanders cried out. "Why did it stop!"

"Your ritual would have been successful," Ishizu muttered from where her guard was holding her. "If all that needed to be here was on that platform."

"What are you talking about?" Sanders hissed. "Everything is here; all the Gems and all the Keepers."

"That is correct." The woman continued, unfazed by his outburst. "All the Gems and all the Keepers are present. But not all of them are on the Chaos Gate."

Sanders' eyes narrowed in a glare. "What are you talking about?"

"If you weren't so confident in yourself, Sanders, you would've seen." Nina added. "You screwed up."

"I did no such thing." He said.

Nina nodded. "You did. See, not everyone on that platform is a Gem Keeper. You have an imposter in your midst."

"Who is it!"

The smile that crossed Nina's face was cruel. "Why, you, my dear brother."

Sanders stared at her in disbelief. "What? I am the Gem Keeper of the Lapis Lazuli!"

"If you weren't so blind, you'd see you weren't." Nina told him.

"You're plan was perfect." Ishizu added. "But you overlooked one important thing, the very thing that allowed you to get all the Gem Keepers from Greece; the collision of the Iolite and the Turquoise."

"See, you would've been the Gem Keeper," Nina continued. "If you hadn't gone and resurrected the _former_ Gem Keeper. Only if he was dead could you become the new one, but when you tried to claim the Gem it was too late, he was no longer deceased. Isn't that right, Yami?" She turned to him and smiled.

Yami stared back at her, baffled. It seemed none of this had occurred to any of the others, or to Sanders himself.

"Yami was the original Keeper of the Lapis Lazuli." Nina stated. "With him back in the world of the living, he once again became the Gem Keeper he once was."

"So, you did indeed screw up, Sanders." Ishizu told him. "The ritual won't work, not until Yami is standing where you are now."

"Is that so?" Sanders said. "Then he will stand where I am!"

Before anyone could react one of the guards grabbed Yami and pulled him forwards to the platform. Sanders stepped from the circle, able to do so because he wasn't the Keeper it was made to contain. He grabbed Yami's arm once he was on the platform, and pushed him towards the circle.

"Get in it." Sanders ordered, a slightly mad looked crossing his face. "Or everyone in this room will die!"

Yami looked around at the faces of his friends, then stepped into the circle. Once within it, the Shadow Gems which sat on the ground began to glow once more, then rise up in to the air. Their lights increased, almost blinding.

It was Chayton who cried out first. A pain filled cry that matched the agony racing through his small body, almost as if something was pulling the life out of him in a savage way. Mokuba screamed as well, and the rest of the Keepers soon followed. Each felt a ribbing sensation like nothing they had ever felt before.

"Mokuba…" Kaiba muttered weakly. He couldn't stand to see his brother's face twisted in that sort of pain, but he couldn't look away either.

The rest of the others felt that way, or had their eyes squeezed shut like Takoda. She couldn't take her brother's cries. She struggled against the guard that held her, until she was able to jam her fingers into her ears. Though forced to stand, she let her legs give way, so the only thing keeping her up was the guard.

Above the Chaos Gate a darkness began to loom, like clouds brewing during a storm. The strange fog kept growing thicker with each passing moment, it then it began to stir, as if a wind was spinning it, threatening a funnel cloud.

Chiquita stared in horror as her brother struggled to stand. Some of the younger Keepers had already fallen to their knees, but Antonio refused to fall. The guard that held Chiquita's grip was weak, so when she ran forwards he didn't hold on. She raced towards the platform, to her brother.

"Antonio!" She screamed over the dull humming that encircled the Chaos Gate. "Antonio, please stop this! It's not what you think it is!"

"I… can't…" He said, his voice gripped with pain.

Tears fell from the girl's eyes. "Yes you can! You can! You just have to believe, you just have to will it! Please, Antonio! The Chaos will destroy everything, not save it!"

"I… know…"

"What!" Her eyes widened at hear his words.

"I… know… what the Chaos… can do…" Antonio said through clenched teeth. "I-I thought… that with the Moonstone… I could change… what it does… But I was wrong…"

"Then stop this now!" Chiquita cried. "You can, I know you can!"

Antonio slowly turned to her, and saw her through the pain. He nodded to her, then forced himself to stand straight. With a bit of struggle he managed to reach out and grasp the Moonstone before him. As he pulled the Gem towards him, it's light went dim.

"What are you doing!" Sanders cried from where he was standing at the center of the Chaos Gate.

"I'm… stopping the ritual…" Antonio said through gasps. "I won't let you… hurt so many innocent people…"

Sanders glared at him. "You won't, will you?"

"No…" Antonio uttered. "You need all the Keepers to complete the ritual… well…" He held the Moonstone above his head. "I hereby give up my right to the Moonstone of the Mayans!" The Gem glittered, then it's light went completely out.

"NO!" Sanders cried as he watched the other Gems darken and slowly float to the ground.

"It's over." Antonio told him. "The ritual didn't finish."

"You gave up your right…" Sanders muttered as he took a step forwards. "Then… I no longer need you." In an instant he pulled the dagger out from his hip and moved towards Antonio, pushing the blade into his stomach.

"Antonio!" Chiquita cried.

Sanders grinned, almost like he had lost all sanity. The Mexican before him gasped in shock as Sanders pulled the blade out of his body and let him fall to the ground. Chiquita climbed up onto the platform and cradled her brother's head in her lap. She ripped the corner of her dress, balled it up, and pushed it into the wound, though it didn't seem to help.

"And you're wrong, you know." Sanders muttered, looking down at the bloody Antonio. "The ritual did finish." He then gestured towards the roof of the cavern.

Everyone stared in terror at the dark clouds that circled there. Slowly an opening was appearing in the center of it, an opening that gradually got larger like a gaping mouth. From it odd noises could be heard, like something from a nightmare. Cries, and snarls, and screams of agony to make the blood go cold.

"It's open…" Ishizu whispered in horror. The guard that held her had already backed up in fear, and now the woman dropped to her knees, placing her forehead on the ground and started to chant a prayer.

Everyone stared in wonder and fear at the gateway above them. Ribbons of dark energy were already slithering out, slowly moving through the air like strings of evil. Only Sanders seemed to great them, opening his arms and smiling.

"Come to me!" He called out to them. "Come to me!"

They seemed to heed his call for the closer they got, the less they wandered and redirected on him. Finally, one got close enough and began to twirl around his hand, then moved up his arm.

"Yes, that's it." Sanders cooed. "Come to me."

More and more found their way to his hands, and slowly slithered up his arms. One twirled around his torso, while more attached to his feet and legs. A tentacle that was wound around an index finger squeezed it, then began to pulsate, making it feel like a burning stick was being pressed against Sanders' skin.

"Alright, stop that." He ordered. But slowly each one began to pulsate, burning his skin. "Stop that now." He said, almost panicked.

They didn't, only continued to making the pulsing stronger. The tread around Sanders' torso grew bigger, and lifted him from the ground.

"Release me!" Sanders said, not trying to hide his fear anymore. "I command you to!"

But the tentacles didn't listen, just pulled him towards the gaping hole in the clouds. Sanders let out a scream that chilled anyone who heard it to the bone, then disappeared into the hole.

"Ch-Chiquita…" A voice whispered. The girl pulled her eyes away from the hole in the sky and down at her brother who lay dying.

"What is it?" She asked, stroking his hair.

"Y-you have to claim the Moonstone." Antonio told her. "Y-you have to send it back…"

"What back?"

"T-the Chaos…" Her eyes widened, then she glanced up at the hole. More tentacles were beginning to come out, and they seemed to be moving faster. "Y-you have to close the gateway before everyone here is pulled into the Chaos, like Sanders was."

"But how can I do that?"

"Use the Moonstone…" He told her. "E-each Shadow Gem has it's own gift… the Moonstone fights back the powers of darkness, that's why I thought I could change the power of the Chaos for good."

"But why me?" She couldn't help but feel like she wasn't up for the job. She was, after all, just a child.

"Because you're pure…" Antonio's voice was fading. "And you're full of light… and goodness… you'll be able to tap into the Moonstone's power… more than anyone else will be able to…" With a bit of a struggle he lifted his hand, the one that still held onto the Moonstone. He hoped it, reveal the Gem which twinkled a greeting to her.

"I… don't know if I can…" Chiquita muttered. She looked up at the Chaos, it's long ribbons getting closer and seeking out it's next meal.

"You can…" Antonio assured her. His voice was so faint she had to lean closer to hear it. "Just… look inside you… and use that light…" He then closed his eyes, and his chest ceased to move.

Tears fell from Chiquita's eyes. She kissed her brother's forehead, then reached out and took the Moonstone from his grasp. "I proclaim myself the keeper of this Shadow Gem." She whispered. The Gem responded, glowing bright and humming in her fingertips. She felt a warmth move from it, filling her completely.

Assured by, not only her brother, but the Shadow Gem as well, Chiquita stood and took a few steps into the middle. Slowly she held the Gem up above her, doing as her brother had advised and looking within herself. She concentrated on the Gem, on the power she felt within it, and forcing that power into motion.

The others watched as slowly a light began to gather within the Shadow Gem she held. The light grew, and it's rays shone against the tentacles of the Chaos, making the larger ones slow down and the small ones shrivel up. She forced more power into it, and the light grew, but the large treads kept coming closer, though slowly.

"I-I can't stop them…" Chiquita said through clenched teeth. She was using everything she had, as well what the Gem had, but it didn't seem to be enough.

"But we can…" A voice told her. Chiquita glanced over her shoulder to see Mokuba beside her. He smiled weakly, still drained from the ritual to summon the Chaos. In his hand he held the Obsidian. He raised the Obsidian up beside the Moonstone, and placed his hand on Chiquita's shoulder. Light began to gather within the black jewel, and it's light added to that of the Moonstone, making more tentacles turn away or disappear.

Slowly the other Keepers moved towards the two children already in the middle. Chayton clasped onto Chiquita's hand and with his other one held up his Hematite. Sundari raised her Iolite up, and placed her free hand on Chayton's shoulder. Medea placed her hand over the Sundari's, and Neil placed his on Mokuba's. Finally Yami placed his hand on Medea's shoulder and held the Lapis Lazuli above them. The seven Shadow Gems twinkled together, making a light that held off the Chaos.

But it still wasn't enough. Though they held off the Chaos, it didn't retreat, only remained suspended in the air, bearing down on them. And they were all still weak from the ritual, the little energy they had was draining fast.

"We need to help them!" Yugi declared. He pulled out of the guard's grasp and went towards the platform. He placed his hands on it, and willed his own energy through the Chaos Gate and into the Gem Keepers.

Ryou and Joey joined him, then Takoda, Nina and Ishizu. Though most of the guards fled when they saw the clouds, and more when Sanders was "eaten", the ones that remained rushed forwards to assist.

All that was left on the sidelines was Bakura, who was now awake, Bree and Kaiba. The three stared in wonder at the phenomenon before them.

"Well, I'm not about to let myself get killed." Bakura said to the other two, and moved forwards to the platform to help out.

Bree glanced at Kaiba, who made no effort to move. "He has a point." She stated. When he didn't reply she sighed, and raced over to the Chaos gate, pouring her own energy into it. As she strained to keep her energy flowing she saw a shadow move beside her. She turned her head to see Kaiba with his hands on the platform. Bree didn't say anything, just smiled.

The light grew much stronger with the others helping, and finally the Chaos' tentacles moved back or vanished into smoke. Once all the dark ribbons were back through the hole, it closed quickly, and the dark fog swirled together, getting smaller and smaller until in vanished.

The Chaos was gone.

* * *

The sun was bright, as if it was smiling down at the group standing within the warm airport. Through the window they could see the glistening snow, and the people moving back and forth. They didn't know what had almost happened in that underground cavern, just on the outside of their very own city.

"All the flights are in order." The old East Indian man said as he joined the group that huddled in the sitting area. Ryou translated to the people who didn't understand, and everyone sighed with a bit of relief.

"It's finally over!" Joey said with a wide grin as he leaned back in his chair. "I wonder when the next "great catastrophe" will happen?" He turned to Yugi who sat beside him. "What do you, give it a few weeks?"

"It's good to see you in high spirits." Bakura said darkly. "I'm not sure about you, but I'm dead tired. In fact, I kind of feel like I'm dead again."

"I know that feeling all too well." Nina sighed. She turned to Chiquita who sat beside her and patted her hand. "Where will you go now?"

Chiquita sighed, her eyes on the pocket mirror. The Shadow Gem was back in the mirror's rim, but the glass had a long crack in it from where it had fallen to the ground. "I'll have to go live with my aunt."

"Where does she live?" Takoda questioned.

"In Canada, I believe."

"Canada!" Chayton cried happily. "That's where we live! Maybe we can visit each other!"

This made the Mexican girl smile. "I hope so, that would be nice."

A voice spoke out on an intercom, announcing that one of the flights were leaving.

"That would be us." Neil said to Bree. He looked around at everyone. "Well, it definitely was a pleasure meeting you all."

"Yes, good bye everyone." Bree added as she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. "Hopefully we'll see each other again." Neil took her arm and started to lead her away. She glanced back and met Kaiba's gaze. A sigh escaped her, and she faced forwards again. The two Irish folk disappeared into to crowd.

Another announcement was made, calling for people to board a private jet.

"Private jet?" Joey said. "I wonder who that would be."

"That would be us." Mokuba said with a yawn as he and Kaiba stood. "We taking the Kaiba Corp. Jet back home. The next flight to Japan isn't for a _long_, and we have to get back to running a business."

"And how are we suppose to get home?" Joey demanded.

"We're not going home just yet, Joey." Yugi told him. "I explained this to you this morning. We're going back to Greece for awhile."

"Oh." Joey said. "Well, next time Yugi, don't explain this to me in the morning, I'm usually not paying attention when I say I am."

"I should've known…" Yugi muttered.

"Well, see you guys back in Japan then!" Mokuba cried as he followed Kaiba towards the crowd.

Chiquita stood from her seat. "Mokuba, wait!" He stopped and turned as the girl made her way over to him. Once she was before him Chiquita leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't forget to keep in touch." She told him, then quickly went back to her seat.

Mokuba only nodded, his face bright red. He then turned and caught up to Kaiba who had a faint smile on his face.

"And visit us sometime!" Takoda called after him as they, too, disappeared into the crowd.

"It's about time this whole things was over." Medea uttered from where she sat beside Marik, her head on his shoulder. "I know when I get home, I'm sleeping for a week."

"Where will you live now, Medea?" Sundari questioned. She was holding her small sister on her lap.

"I'm going to find my mom." Medea told her. "I know she's somewhere out there, I just need to find here." She gently rubbed a finger against the Turquoise that was once again at her throat. "But I'm sure this can help me."

"It seems like we all have some sort of plan." Nina said. "Let's just hope things go accordingly."

This thought made all of them fall silent. Though, it was sort of comforting to be able to just stop and listen to the movement around them, and know that the world continued on.


	28. Epilogue

The sun fell down from above, making the sea glitter. A soft breeze blew, making the plants that clung to the cliff face sway. He leaned on the white fence, watching the waves silently as people moved back and forth on the road behind him.

Without notice she appeared from the crowd and took a place beside him, looking out at the sea and sky displayed.

"You're leaving today then?" Bakura asked without glancing at her.

Sundari nodded. "It's been a fun here, but it's about time we went home." She sighed and looked around. "Greece is beautiful, isn't it? It's hard to believe the summer's almost over."

"It's been a nice place to stay for these past two months." He agreed. "But you're right, it's time to move on." He finally looked over to her. "Ryou's going with you to India then?"

"For a month." She told him. "Then he'll be back in Japan in time for the start of the school semester."

"The traveling time away from there will do him good." Bakura said. "I know he doesn't like to be at home when his father's not there. He doesn't really like to be alone."

Sundari looked over at him. "Where will you go, Bakura?"

He sighed, and looked at his hands. "I'll travel for a bit. I don't really have a place in this modern age, so I guess I'll have to find one, or make one. I think I'll return to Egypt for awhile, go back to my roots."

"Sounds like a plan." Sundari uttered.

From down the road a man called out, her father. Sundari waved back to him, then turned back to the thief beside her.

"I know, you have to go." Bakura said before she could.

"Yes, I do." She replied. "Bakura…"

He stood straight, stretching a bit. "Hm?"

"Will I ever see you again?"

He glanced at her, then sighed. "I'm not sure. Maybe one day." He looked towards Sundari's waiting family, with Ryou standing beside them. "Do me a favor, will you?"

"Oh course."

"I've never been good at good-byes," He began, not sure how to say it. "But tell Ryou I wish him the best. And watch out for him, he has a knack for getting into trouble."

Sundari smiled. "I will."

"And watch out for that." He added, glancing towards the Iolite that hung at Sundari's wrist. Sitting above it was a thin chain, on it a lone piece of black onyx sat to subdue the Iolite's power. Each Keeper carried with them a piece of onyx, to assure that their Gem's powers would collide again, or act up without the Keeper's consent. "Keep a keen eye on that thing." Bakura ordered.

"I'll be sure to do that as well." She told him.

Bakura rubbed the back of his neck. "And-and take care of yourself. You know, it's been a real-" He stopped, unsure how to but it.

"A real pleasure." Sundari said for him.

"Yes, that's it." Bakura said. He gave her a hard look. "Don't go getting into anymore trouble, I can't come rescuing you all the time, you know."

"Yes, yes, I know."

"Well, I guess this is it." He finally said, raising his hand and holding it out to her. "Take care."

Sundari looked at his hand, and then at him. She pushed the hand aside and wrapped her arms around his torso, giving him a hard hug. "Good-bye, Bakura."

He stood still, unsure what to do. "Uh, good-bye, Sundari." He muttered, then patted her head. When she continued to hang on, he nearly growled. "Get off me, will you?"

The girl giggled, and released him. She gave him a final smile, then turned to run over to those who awaited her. As she took hold of Ryou's hand she glanced back to the former spirit, only to see that he was gone.

* * *

The group was assembled before the great house, talking amongst themselves. It was almost as if nothing had happened those two months ago, though they all knew it had. The time had passed like a dream, but it was now time to go. So they all stood there, awaiting for their rides with their baggage.

"So, where will you guys do once you get back to Japan?" Marik asked as he readjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm sure the gang is wondering what happened to us." Yugi said, glancing over at Joey.

"What a story we'll have for them." Joey chuckled. "I just hope they don't go nuts on us when we tell them we spent most of the summer relaxing on a Greek beach while they were slaving away at summer jobs."

"I take it you'll be going back to Egypt?" Yugi questioned.

Marik shook his head. "Ishizu is, but I'm going to with Medea to Athens. She says that's where her mother is, so we're going up to find exactly where." He looked towards the two former spirits who stood together. "What about you two?"

"I don't know." Yami explained.

"We're thinking of traveling a bit." Nina said. "You know, live the lives we've been given."

"We're going to come back to Japan sometime in the winter." Yami added, looking towards Yugi.

"And we'll visit you and Medea in Athens sometime." Nina told Marik.

From over a hill a taxi appear, driving down the road towards them. It stopped before group, and the driver got out to open the trunk.

"I believe that's ours." Yami said, grabbing a bag and moving towards the vehicle. He glanced back at Nina who was looking towards the old house. "Are you coming?"

"Just wait." She told him as she dropped her bag. "I want to find Medea and say good-bye." Yami nodded to her, and she quickly went up the front walk and into the house.

The place was now empty, a "For Sale" sign sitting near the front walk, and a "Sold" sign sitting right above it. Nina turned into the sitting room and stopped, her gaze falling upon the girl standing in the middle of the empty room.

"I can't believe it." Medea said, knowing that Nina stood behind her. "I can't believe I'm leaving this place behind."

"I know." Nina agreed, taking a few steps towards her niece. "I was trapped here for so many years, and now I'm finally leaving it behind."

Medea turned to her, tears in her eyes. The dark makeup that once covered her face was gone, and the black in her hair was now faded to a dark green. "I'm going to miss you." She said, moved towards Nina.

"And I you." Nina told her, taking Medea into a hug. "But we'll keep in touch. You won't be able to phone me, but I'll call you all the time." She stepped away and looked at the brooch that now hung from a chain. "And if you ever need to, just use the Turquoise. Though I'm alive now, I'm still attached to it in a way, and you can use it to communicate with me."

Outside a horn honked. Nina glanced towards the window and saw Yami waving for her to hurry up.

"You should go." Medea told her, giving her another quick hug.

"Yes, of course." Nina said, smiling. "I'll visit you in Athens in awhile." She called over her shoulder as she rushed back to the front door. She gave a final wave, then was gone.

Medea watched through the window as she climbed into the taxi with Yami, then it drove away. Slowly she forced herself to move through the sitting room, past the front door, through the dining room, then the kitchen, and to the back door. She entered into the garden and ventured towards the gazebo where a lone figure sat.

"What will you do now, Ishizu?" Medea asked as she stepped under the gazebo's roof.

Ishizu looked up at her from what she had been running her hand over; the leather book with black onyx set into its cover. "There's not much for me to do." Ishizu muttered. "The Chaos has been stopped. The Shadow Gems are being protected, as with the Millennium Items. It seems the world will be safe for awhile."

"You don't have to always ensure the safety of the world." Medea told her, taking a seat on the bench beside the woman.

"But it seems that's all I've ever done." Ishizu said. "I've always been the one told hold the right knowledge for the people who needed it, to ensure the future."

"Then use that knowledge for something else."

Ishizu glanced at her. "Like what?"

The girl shrugged. "Pass it on to others. Write a book, or become a history teacher. You're smart, and you have a lot of life left in you, I'm sure you can do it."

"I suppose." Ishizu said. She patted Medea's hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I know you'll have to be going soon." Ishizu stated, glancing at Medea's watch. "But I want you to have this." She held out the leather book.

Medea stared at it. "Oh no, I can't."

"Yes, take it." Ishizu told her. "You'll find more use of it than I will. There's still that part in it that no one can translate, not even Sanders. Maybe the Turquoise could help you with that."

"But-" Medea began, but a sharp honk stopped her.

"Medea, we're going to be late!" Marik cried out to her from the front.

"In a minute!" She called back, then turned to Ishizu again. "But-"

"Let's go." Ishizu said, standing and pulling Medea to her feet as well. "I want to say good-bye to my brother." She began to walk towards the front of the house, leaving Medea standing on in the gazebo, gaping after her. As she reached the back door she turned to her. "Are you coming?"

Medea nodded weakly, the book still in her hands. She quickly walked across the yard and followed Ishizu into the kitchen.

* * *

He sat before the computer, trying to find the error that had appeared. The waiting room was empty seeing as there were no appointments today, and the receptionist had left since her computer was down. Everything was quiet, save for the sounds of him typing.

He thought he might as well fix this problem, it would be faster than waiting for the usual repairman. Though it was why the man worked there, he felt that he took to long. Besides, he need to start working with the equipment more rather than standing back and taking notes.

The silence was broken by the steady beeping of the elevator, revealing that someone was coming to this floor. He glanced towards it, wondering who it could be.

_It's probably just the receptionist back from her break._ He thought, then turned back to his work. He was almost done, so he might as well try to get finished quick so she could get back to work. Things had been put back for awhile, and though it had been two months they were just getting back into the swing of things.

The elevator finally stopped, and the doors opened. Heels clicked across the floor and came towards the desk.

He didn't look up from the computer screen as he said, "I'm almost done, you can get back to work in a moment."

"You should really look at the person you're speaking to, not assume it's someone, because more often than not it's not who you think it is." A voice said, but it wasn't the receptionist. Still, the Irish lit was familiar.

Mokuba slowly looked up, his eyes meeting the green ones that peered back at him. "W-what are you doing here?"

"What, no "Hello"?" Bree asked as she leaned on the edge of the desk. "I thought someone like you would have some manners."

"Sorry." Mokuba uttered, though he couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. "It's good to see you."

"Same to you." The girl said, pushing a strand of black hair behind her ear. She noticed something around his neck and reached out, her fingers enclosing around the key that still hung on it's chain around Mokuba's neck. The Obsidian glittered back at her. "But I'm here to see your brother. Where is he?" She released the Gem and allowed it to fall back against Mokuba's chest.

"In his office." Mokuba told her, nodding towards the closed door. "But he's not seeing anyone today."

"Oh well, I'll just let myself in." She said with a grin. "He doesn't have to know you saw me." She gave him a wink, then grabbed a bag off the ground and went towards the door.

Quietly she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. She slipped inside, closed the door silently, and leaned against it. Kaiba stood before his desk, shuffling through papers in an open briefcase, his back to her.

"Wow," Bree said as she gazed around the office. Kaiba froze. "This place is so… orderly."

He turned to her, his eyes wide. "How'd you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked." She told him, dropping her bag on the floor.

"Why are you here?" He asked, leaning against the edge of his desk.

"I came for a bit of a vacation." Bree told him. "I think I needed one."

"And Neil?"

"Well, he stayed back in Ireland." She replied, taking a slow step forward, her hands behind her back. "He said he found his calling, protecting the Citrine and all. He was "meant to do it", whatever that means. Says it "opened his eyes" and all, makes him want to try and do something with his life now. Advised me to do the same."

"Like what?" Without thinking he started to move towards her.

"I'm not sure yet." She admitted. "Thought I might travel a bit, see what the world has to offer before I decide just where my future lies." She stopped before him, meeting his gaze.

Kaiba crossed his arms. "So, why did you come here?"

"Well, I've never been to Japan." Bree said matter-of-factly. "And I thought I might come and see what everyone's been up to. Besides," A smile spread across her lips. "I remembered you had something of mine."

"What?" Kaiba said, giving her a look. "I don't have anything of yours."

"Yes you do." She insisted. "Well, it should be mine."

"And that is?"

She smiled again. "Something you should've given me, on more than one occasion."

Before Kaiba could ask what it was, Bree reached out and grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him forwards. Her lips pressed against his, and for once Kaiba's mind went blank.

Finally Kaiba pulled away. "Oh, that thing that should be yours."

"Yes, that thing." Bree grinned.

"What about Neil?" He asked.

Bree sighed. "He's not who he use to be, and I guess I'm different as well. I guess I out grew him." She smiled again as she looked up at him. "Also, he seems boring now that I've met the most headstrong and reckless person known to man."

"I'm the headstrong and reckless one?" Kaiba asked. "Wasn't it you who stole the motorcycle?"

"You assisted." Bree told him. She then turned and returned to the door, grabbing her bag. "I'm not sure about you, but I'm starved. How about we three get something to eat?"

"We three?" Kaiba asked, a bit confused as he followed her.

"Yes, we three." She opened the door, and moved out of the way so the receptionist's desk could be seen. "You, me, and Mokuba."

Mokuba looked up at hearing his name. "What?"

"Get off there, we're going for lunch." Bree told him.

"But, there's so much work to finish." Mokuba objected. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "And it's only eleven, we've never left before twelve for lunch before, we've always worked right up to the lunch break, sometimes through it."

"Is that true?" Bree asked, turning to Kaiba, who merely nodded. "That's barbaric. You people are wound too tight It's a good thing I came when I did, else none of you would learn to have some fun."

She grabbed Kaiba by the hand and pulled him toward the desk where she grabbed Mokuba and forced him from the chair. Then the three of them went to the elevator and stepped within. The doors closed behind them.


End file.
